


Weak

by Lesserknownhero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Peter Parker, Awkwardness, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve, Brock Rumlow is a piece of shit, Gun Violence, Hurt Clint Barton, Hydra (Marvel), Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Bucky Barnes, Mutual Pining, Napping, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury has a sense of humor, Omega Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peggy Carter, Schmoop, Skinny Steve, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve isn't helpless, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Bucky Barnes, based on patricia briggs series, everyone teases Clint, food love language, hydra creeps be creepin, mentions of torture, mild assault and aggressive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Reluctant werewolf Steve Rogers finds a new sense of self when the Commander of the North American Werewolves sends the Soldier to town to quell unrest in the Chicago pack—and inspires a power in Steve he’s never felt before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally intended this to be a quick fic for a Fic-tober type challenge. I ended scrapping the challenge but this has enough done that I feel like posting it. (I'm also scared that if I don't, I will stay forever in this writing slump and never write again).
> 
> This story is a Stucky take on Patricia Briggs' Alpha and Omega novella. Fans of her work will notice a lot of similarities though I am also taking creative license with some of the details/mixing it up and adding in my own stuff. 
> 
> Mind the tags (they'll change as this goes on). All Characters belong to their creators.   
>  Enjoy!

The October air was frigid and seemed to tear through Steve’s t-shirt and hoodie to chill his skin to the bone. Shivering in his thin Converse he tucked his nose into the collar of his sweater and picked up his pace to get home. As the wind picked up, his eyes watered and threatened to freeze. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Steve spared a moment of longing for his old winter jacket long gone after being left behind on the bus one night after work.

He hadn’t quite saved enough for another because of rent, pack dues and things like his asthma medicine or needing to eat every now and again.

 

Life as a werewolf was expensive Steve had realized and so far the condition had carried a lot more downsides than up but there was nothing Steve could do to change his situation so he raised his chin and made his way home. Trudging into his apartment building, Steve grabbed his mail and flipped through it as he slowly climbed the four floors to his dingy apartment.

It was mostly junk and Steve sighed heavily when he saw his electric bill. Tossing the pile on top of his microwave to be dealt with later, Steve took the newspaper with him to the table. The want ads got separated out to be looked at closer later, then he set a pot to boil on the stove and pulled a pack of ramen from the cupboard.  The salty noodles had next to no nutritional value but they were hot and cheap which was about all the comfort he could give himself at the moment.

 

While his dinner cooked Steve flipped open the news section and immediately felt the blood rush from his face. There was a picture on the front page. A picture of a boy who was declared missing. His name was Peter Parker and he was a senior in high school according to the blurb beneath the photo. A tall skinny kid with a lopsided smile who apparently liked science and photography. His aunt, May Parker was desperate for him to come home.

 

The words got wavey as Steve struggled to breathe, panic made the pulse in his wrists and throat flutter, his skin feeling hot and too tight. Leaping up from the table Steve leaned over the sink and threw up.

 

Peter Parker went missing five days previously, he missed his bus and never returned home after school. He was the fourth kid to go missing in the last fourteen months. This was the first that didn’t show signs of a struggle. For a moment Steve considered that maybe he was wrong but then he looked at that photo again, the wide brown eyes looked even bigger when Peter was afraid, that lanky frame nearly skeletal when he was starving.

 

Peter Parker wasn’t missing, he was a hostage in a suburban basement only thirty minutes from his own home. And what made Steve feel even worse was, he had the kidnapper’s number in his phone.

 

*****

 

It took ten more minutes of Steve reading the article and pacing his worn wood floors before he came to a plan of action. He’d known immediately what he _should_ do but what he should do was dangerous. Potentially deadly even.  Still, he couldn’t sit by and do nothing. Not when he’d been in the same house as that poor boy only days before and had done nothing then.

 

Shoring up his courage, Steve put the pot of noodles in the fridge, poured himself a glass of water and sat back down at the table. Fear froze him in place for another seven minutes before he lost patience with himself and snatched up his phone. It was just after midnight in Chicago where Steve lived which meant that it was after one in Brooklyn. Steve had considered waiting until morning but the image of Peter, hunched over and bruised in a cage made him act. He dialed quickly before he could lose his nerve.

 

In the three years Steve had been a werewolf he had learned many things but none of his lessons had been as brutally beaten into him as the first one, you don’t want to draw the attention of an Alpha and if you did, you definitely didn’t want to piss them off.  

 

Calling the Commander, the Alpha who ruled over all North American werewolves would definitely get his attention. Whether the fact that Steve was calling him at one in the morning about a potential string of kidnappings and murders remained to be seen.

 

The phone was answered on the second ring and Steve nearly hung up at the sound of the voice who answered.

 

“This is Nick,” a gruff voice said.

 

Steve held the phone tightly to his ear and tried to slow his breathing.

 

“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” the voice said.

 

“My name is Steve. Steve Rogers.” Steve said quietly, “I called to speak to Commander Fury but maybe you can help me.”

 

A heavy sigh.

 

“I am Commander Fury,” Nick said, “ Tell me what’s going on.”

 

Steve chewed his lip and told himself he was doing the right thing. Then he told Nick about the article in the paper. The picture of the young boy’s face printed large for all of Chicago to see.

 

“And where is the boy now?” Nick asked.

 

“I saw him a few days ago in Johann Schmitt’s basement,” Steve said, “He was in the holding cage for new wolves.”

 

Nick didn’t say anything for a few moments and Steve ran one of his shaking hands through his hair.

 

“Does Schmitt know you saw the boy?” Nick asked.

 

“Yes,” Steve said.

 

“Hm. How did he react?”

 

Steve swallowed hard, Schmitt had mostly stopped passing Steve around to other wolves at his whim, once his mate Hela stepped in. He had made an exception that night, as a reward for Brock.

 

The idea of telling that to Nick made Steve break out in sweat.

 

“Was he angry that you saw Parker in the cage?” Nick asked gently.

 

Steve thought back to the night he saw Peter. There was no mistaking the pleased look on Johann’s face when Brock Rumlow, his second in command, had brought Peter in. The stink and blood of the hunt had still clung to Brock’s face which had made Steve’s stomach turn. It was so familiar to when he was Turned, that he’d gone home and cried himself to nightmare riddled sleep.

 

“I see,” Nick said, “Steve where are you now?”

 

“At home Sir,” Steve said.

 

“Alright,” Nick said, seemingly to come to a decision, “Steve I want you to stay away from your pack right now. It may not be safe for you if anyone from your pack discovers that you’ve called me.”

 

Fear made Steve’s throat tight and he nodded his head only to remember that Nick can’t see him. “Yessir,” he said.

 

“I have been monitoring the Chicago pack for a while now,” Nick continued, “And there are a few things that aren’t adding up so I’ve sent out an investigator. He is arriving tonight and I would like you to meet him.”

 

An hour later Steve found himself outside O’hare airport, naked and shivering between cars in the parking lot. He was too poor to take a taxi and it was too late at night for the bus so he’d changed and run. Lucky for him his wolf form was blonde like his hair and smallish in size for a werewolf. He was often mistaken for a stray when people spotted him in werewolf form.

 

The night had gotten colder and Steve shivered heavily as he slipped on his clothes. He hadn’t had room for his hoodie or coat in his small travel pack so he was left with only a long sleeve tee, jeans, and boots.

 

Steve hadn’t been to O’hare in years. Not since he’d flown from his hometown of Brooklyn to Chicago to begin his Fine Arts degree at SAIC. A shot of longing pierced his heart as he thought of his life in Brooklyn back before he knew that monsters and things that lurk in the night were real, back before he became one.

 

He shook the memories away and brought himself back to the present. The late hour lessened the crowd of people which made finding the right terminal easier but it still took Steve a little while to walk through the huge airport and as he walked he realized that Commander Fury had neglected to describe the investigator he was supposed to be meeting.

  
Luckily when Steve found the right terminal _he_ was already there and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

He was easily half a foot taller than Steve and built with broad shoulders and a thick waist. His hair was dark brown, shaved close on the sides and longer on top. He wore a maroon shirt, dark jeans, and heavy black boots. He was also better dressed for the cold weather with a thick hoodie and jacket layered over his shirt. Steve shivered again and tried to figure out how best to approach the man.

 

Other people at the airport noticed him too. He had a magnetic presence that even humans could sense, there was a controlled menace to the way he moved that was graceful enough to turn heads. Steve knew he should be terrified of the man, he’d heard stories from other members of his pack about The Soldier but for some reason, Steve just felt curiosity and the beginnings of something else, something he hadn’t ever expected to feel again. With a shake of his head, he pushed away from the feelings and approached.

 

*****

Bucky hated flying. There were too many people on the plane, too many smells in the airport and surrendering control to strangers wasn’t something he was comfortable with. But Fury had contacted him just as he was preparing to drive to Chicago to let him know that the timetable had moved up and the parameters of his mission in the windy city had changed.

 

Now, instead of a simple investigation and delivering of punishment, there was the added wrinkle of keeping an innocent alive. Bucky didn’t have much traffic with innocents. He was ‘The Soldier’ the Commander’s executioner and deliverer of justice.  He protected the innocent from afar but apparently not this time.

 

Bucky hefted his duffel up higher on his shoulder and surveyed the airport for his contact. He allowed himself a moment of black frustration when he realized that Nick had failed to give him a description of the wolf he’s meant to protect, just a name, Steve. Bucky rolled his eyes and looked around at the dozens of people who could all be “Steve” and waited for one to approach him.

 

While he waited, his eyes caught on a young, thin, shivering blonde who at first glance looked to be in his late teens, but then Bucky got a better look at his face. There was something about his tired eyes and the set of his strong jaw that hinted the man was older than he initially seemed. He also had the rolled shoulders and starved look of someone who was beaten and abused on a regular basis. It made Bucky furious to see so he forced his gaze away.

 

To his left, there was a taller man with light brown hair and green eyes who was making his way towards Bucky and he thought “finally” to himself only to stop when the man moved past him to the statuesque blonde who was waiting nearby to embrace him.  

 

In the short time that Bucky had been distracted, the thin blonde had gotten closer and now there was no mistaking his scent. This was the wolf Nick had sent him to meet. His scent filled Bucky’s nose, apple and woodsy a pleasant smell but there was something else, something rarer. This wasn’t just any wolf, this was an omega wolf, a rare gift that should be the prized member of their pack.  As Bucky looked at the other man he made himself a promise, no matter what else he did in Chicago he was gonna kill whoever had given Steve that broken, bruised look.

 

*****

 

Up close he was twice as intimidating and even more impressive. Steve could feel the Soldier’s strength and energy brushing against his skin like the tongue of a snake tasting its prey. He trained his eyes on the floor, though it pained him to do so, and spoke.

 

“Excuse me,” Steve said, “Are you here from Brooklyn?”

 

“My name is Bucky Barnes, Nick sent me.” Bucky said, “You must be Steve.”

 

Steve nodded.

 

“Did you drive here or catch a cab?” Bucky asked.

 

“I don’t have a car,” Steve said.

 

“Can you drive?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good, let’s go.”

 

Bucky started towards the rental counter leaving the other man to follow.

 

Steve drove carefully, the car was a nice all black sedan that cost more than he made in a year and he was terrified of damaging it knowing he could never afford to fix it. Bucky sat in the passenger seat alternating between fiddling with his phone and staring out the window.

 

Steve had to keep reminding himself to watch the road and not stare at the other man.

 

“My apartment isn’t much,” Steve said. His throat was dry leaving his voice quiet and raspy an obvious giveaway to the fear he was feeling. Not that his scent wasn’t doing a fine job of that already.

 

Bucky chewed his cheek in frustration. Steve was afraid of him. He’d leaned against the car door to give the smaller man as much space as he could and stayed silent as Steve drove hoping it would allow him to get used to his presence but Bucky realized that may have been a mistake.

 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Bucky said still looking at the window, “It can’t be as bad as the Gulag.”

 

He chuckled mirthlessly.

 

Steve wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear that last part but looked at the other man out of the corner of his eye anyway. He forgot sometimes that wolves were often older than they look, Bucky didn’t look older than thirty but there were stories about him suggesting that he was much, much older. There were also stories about Russian spies and time spent as a POW so maybe that Gulag comment hadn’t been a joke. Either way the man smiled gently at Steve and Steve tried to return it though it felt more like a grimace.

 

“It’s okay Rogers,” Bucky continued, “I am here to keep you safe. Despite what you may have heard, I am not a mindless monster.”

 

Steve nodded and turned his gaze fully back to the road.

 

He pulled into an alley into a small parking lot behind a standard four-story apartment building that was common in the older parts of the city.

 

Bucky exited the car as soon as it was parked, relieved to be back in control of his own movement. Natasha made fun of his dislike of other people driving him or flying him around but he couldn’t help it. He had spent too much time being in the control of others to be completely comfortable with someone else behind the wheel. The only reason he had allowed Steve to drive is that he thought that having something to do would calm the Omega’s nerves and allow him to focus on something other than being in close quarters with a stranger who was also a very dominant wolf.

 

Steve hopped out too and shivered in the cold night air. Bucky saw and anger tightened his jaw. He decided since he couldn’t fix the issue right that second, he needed to distract himself.

 

“What neighborhood are we in?” Bucky asked.

 

“Oak Park,” Steve said, “Home of Franklin Lloyd Wright, Edgar Rice Burroughs and Peggy’s.”

 

“Peggy’s?” Bucky asked.

 

“The cafe where I work.”

 

_Ah. That’s why he smells of coffee._

 

Bucky pulled his bag from the trunk and Steve locked the doors with the key fob which let out a loud honk. Bucky’s shoulders tensed and his eyes surveyed the area quickly, the only signs that Steve had startled him.

 

The small wolf tried to make himself even smaller and less threatening. The cold night air filled with the burned wood and vinegar scent of Steve’s fear.

 

“Sorry,” Steve said. If he’d been in wolf form he would’ve been cowering with his tail tucked beneath him.

 

“For what?” Bucky asked unable to banish the anger at the obvious signs of Steve’s abuse, “For me being on edge? Not your fault.”

 

He was going to have to be careful this time he realized. Usually, when Commander Fury sent him out on a mission he could complete it coldly. But with a damaged Omega around, one that he was responding to on several different levels he was going to have to hold tight to his temper. And perhaps not be as closed off as he was used to.

 

“Steve,” Bucky said when he’d calmed, “I am the Commander’s executioner, it’s my job as his second but that doesn’t mean I take pleasure in it. I will not hurt you. You have my word on that.”

 

“Yessir,” Steve said.

 

Bucky could tell Steve didn’t believe him but decided that more attempts to assure him were likely to do the opposite. The one positive note was that Bucky could scent as much anger as fear on Steve. He hadn’t been completely broken. In time he would learn that Bucky was a man of his word. In the meantime, he decided to give Steve something else to think about.

“Besides, I am much more interested in gettin’ to know ya, than scarin’ ya,” Bucky said with a wink.

 

Steve blushed.

 

Bucky walked past the other man before letting himself smile at the way Steve’s fear and anger dissipated into shock and disbelief. It wasn’t the outright mutual interest that Bucky was hoping for but it was a start.

 

Steve had his keys out and let Bucky into the building without making eye contact again. He lead the way up the stairs and by the second floor, his scent had faded to a weariness that Bucky could also see in the set of the man’s shoulders, the slowness of his steps.

 

He was physically wiped by the time they reached the top floor and Steve’s fingers shook so much that it took several tries to get the key into the lock. Finally, he got the door open and stepped inside, Bucky just behind him.

  
 _He needs to eat more_ , Bucky thought not for the first time. It’s dangerous for Werewolves to be desperate and hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!  
> This chapter contains mild assault and very threatening language.  
> Please take care of yourself and only read if that isn't gonna upset you.  
> *If you skip from "Oh,I-" to the end of the chapter you'll miss the assault parts.
> 
> There is also light mentions of graphic violence (Bucky's Winter Soldier past).  
> If you're still with me, enjoy!

He was an executioner, he’d said. Sent by Commander Fury to settle problems amongst the North American werewolves. He had to be even more dangerous than Brock or Schmitt to survive such a position. Steve knew he had to stay ready for any aggressive moves Bucky may make. To handle the pain and the panic so he didn’t run when things got rough. So he didn’t make things worse.

 

So why was it that the longer Bucky was around, the safer Steve felt?

 

He’d followed Steve up four flights of stairs without comment and Steve refused to keep apologizing for his home. It was Barnes’ own fault he was there anyway. He had insisted on staying with Steve and not the nice hotel room he’d likely already booked. So he only had himself to blame for the fact that he’d be sleeping on the foldout couch and not a nice hotel bed.

 

Hopefully, he wasn’t hungry. Steve had nothing more than ramen and canned soup in his apartment. He did also have his paycheck stuck to his fridge so in the morning he could run out and get some food for his unexpected guest.

 

His house was pitiful. The top floor had once been one large apartment but they’d remodeled in the eighties creating a three bedroom across the hall and Steve’s sad, little, studio. It didn’t hold much just his couch, a card table with two chairs and a bookshelf that leaned haphazardly in the corner.

 

He watched Bucky’s face as he passed Steve and entered the room but his face gave nothing away. Steve couldn’t get a good read on what Bucky thought of his home but he did notice that the larger man’s gaze lingered on the lumpy pullout couch that worked fine for Steve but would definitely be too small for him.

 

“The bathroom is through that door,” Steve said uselessly. The door was open and the shower tub combo was clearly visible.

 

“Do you work tomorrow?” Bucky asked him, his face still neutral.

 

“No,” Steve said, “I’m off until Saturday.”

 

“Good,” Bucky said, “We can talk in the morning then.”

 

Bucky nodded and made his way to the bathroom while Steve pulled out his extra blankets and began to make a makeshift mattress out of them on the floor. The floor was carpeted but short napped and old, no longer able to provide any additional cushioning for Steve’s backside when he laid there for the night but his mother would rise from the grave and box his ears if he didn’t offer the couch to Bucky.

 

The bathroom door opened just as Steve finished his makeshift bed.

 

“You can take the couch,” Steve said keeping his back to the other man.

 

When there was no answer, he turned around and came face to face with a large black wolf. He wagged his tail and smiled at Steve’s shocked expression then brushed past him and laid down on the blanket Steve had just laid. After a little bit of wiggling, he rested his chin on his front paws and seemed to drop off to sleep. Steve knew better but Bucky didn’t move as Steve went to the bathroom and got changed for bed.

 

He never would’ve been able to sleep with another man in the house but the wolf, the wolf for some reason made him feel safe. With that unlikely thought in his mind, he curled up under his favorite quilt on the couch and dropped off to sleep.

 

*****

Hearing steps on the stairs didn’t worry Steve at first. The family across the way had four kids and were in or out of their place at all hours. Except for the longer he listened, the more that even click of heels sounded familiar.

 

Peggy.

 

Steve sat up on the couch and looked frantically at the wolf watching him bright-eyed from his spot in the corner. He was even prettier in the morning sunlight. His black fur was glossy and his eyes were an icy pale blue. His front left leg was mostly black like the rest of him but interspersed with grayish white in a strange crosshatch pattern.

 

Bucky continued to watch Steve and stood when Steve did. Steve put his finger to his lips as a series of sharp knocks sounded on the door.

 

“Steve? Steven are you home? There’s a car parked in your space again darling,” Peggy called, “Do you need me to call your landlord again or is there someone in there with you for once?”

 

Steve tried not to panic. He loved Peggy, she wasn’t just his employer, she was his best friend. She was also relentless.

 

“I’m here,” Steve called out, “Just- just a second.”

 

He scanned the tiny apartment but there was nowhere to hide an enormous werewolf. Bucky wouldn’t fit in his small closet and hiding him in the bathroom was out because Peggy would wait to see who was in there and not just accept that Steve had randomly chosen to close the door.  Steve gave Bucky another frantic look then hustled to the door when Peggy began knocking again. Bucky made his way to the bathroom, somehow managing to close the door behind him.

 

“Good morning darling,” Peggy said as Steve let her into the apartment, “I wanted to pop in this morning and let you know that I am back in town and see if you need anything.”

 

Steve smiled. They had met shortly after Steve moved to Chicago, he’d been looking for parttime work while he was going to school and since he’d frequented her cafe almost daily she offered him a job. A friendship had sprung up shortly after.

 

“Thanks, Peg,” Steve said honestly, “I’m fine. Just tired as usual.”

 

She gave him a fond smile. “Do you want to go get some breakfast?” she asked, “If I know you there isn’t enough food in this house to keep a mouse alive.”

 

The sink turned on in the bathroom drawing both of their attention and preventing Steve from answering.

 

“You _do_ have someone in here!” she said clearly surprised. Her gaze remained wary however since she had never liked Brock whom Steve had explained away honestly enough as an old boyfriend.

 

Steve blushed crimson. He knew Peggy wouldn’t leave until Bucky came out of the bathroom and he wasn’t sure what he would do when the wolf did.

 

Just then, Bucky opened the door and smiled ruefully. “Do you have a comb Stevie?” he asked.

He was fully dressed in a dark flannel and jeans, dark socks on his feet. His hair a tangle reminiscent of a really good case of bedhead.  Steve stood frozen in shock, Bucky had been in the bathroom less than ten minutes and Steve had never met a wolf who could change forms that fast. He glanced nervously at Peggy but her eyes were only for Bucky at the moment.

 

Peggy let out an appreciative hum as she looked Bucky over from head to toe and he stood still to let her do it. Her rapt gaze prompted Steve to take another look as well and he had to admit Bucky looked good. His cheeks were slightly rosy and he had a bit of stubble on his strong jaw and chin. His chest was broad, arms nicely sculpted with the forearms bare from where he’d rolled up his sleeves.  “I seemed to have forgotten my brush,” Bucky said sheepishly.

 

Steve nodded and shuffled over to where Bucky was and opened one of the sink drawers and dug out his comb, passing it to the other man. He smelled _so good_ , Steve had to fight not to take a deep inhale as they were pressed close in the doorway of the bathroom. Three years a wolf and he still found it strange how acute his senses had become and how often he found himself cataloging someone’s scent.

 

 _How had he changed so fast?_ Steve wondered. He couldn’t ask since Peggy was in the room but he promised himself he would later when they were alone.

 

“Forgive me for barging in like this,” Peggy said, “Steven usually doesn’t have guests. Had I known otherwise I wouldn’t have just dropped in unannounced, I’m Peggy Carter.”

 

Peggy stepped forward and Bucky met her halfway and shook her outstretched hand.

 

“Pleased to meet you,” Bucky said formally, “I’m James Barnes. My friends call me Bucky.”

 

Steve watched the introductions nervously but he needn’t have worried. Bucky was well practiced in the art of meeting new and potentially hostile people, he smiled at Steve then turned his attention back to Peggy.

 

“Steve works for you right,” he asked as he quickly ran the comb through his hair then exited the bathroom.

 

“Yes but only because he refuses to pursue a career focusing on his art as he ought to,” Peggy said pinning Steve with a look.

 

Steve sighed.

 

Bucky chuckled.

 

“Well I’ll see if I can talk to him about that while I’m here,” Bucky said.

 

“Buck’s just in town for a few days,” Steve said, desperate to get them off the topic of his failed attempt at an art career.

 

“A mutual friend sent me out here to help Steve. Apparently, there are a few jerks giving him a hard time.” Bucky said.

 

And with that one statement, Steve knew Bucky had just won Peggy over completely.

 

“You’re here to deal with Brock then,” Peggy said, “A real nasty piece of work that one. Not to say that you aren’t fit, it’s just that I’m fairly certain Brock Rumlow is certifiably mad. There are parts of Chicago that breed a certain type of predator, the kind that enjoys violence for the sake of violence. He’s hurt people before simply for the enjoyment he gets from it.  I’d be careful.”

 

Bucky nodded.

 

“Thanks for the tip,” he said honestly, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Peggy smiled. “I should be going,” she said, “I’ve left scones on the table. Knowing Steven there isn’t a crumb in this house for the two of you to share. Please see that he eats something he’s far too thin.”

 

“Hey!” Steve said indignantly.

 

“I will,” Bucky said speaking over Steve’s protest.

 

“Thank you,” she came over and gave him a hug then turned to give Steve one as well.

 

“Be safe,” She whispered in his ear, “And _call me_ if you need to. Anytime.”

 

“I will Pegs. Thank you.” Steve said.

 

She kissed his cheek and with a final wave, left.

 

“How did you change so fast?” Steve asked when she was gone.

 

“Pour us some milk if you’ve got it,” Bucky said putting the scones onto a plate.

 

Steve sighed and did as Bucky asked then joined him in the only empty seat at the table. Bucky put two scones on each plate and pushed one in front of Steve.

 

When Steve didn’t start eating Bucky put down his own food and sighed.

 

“You mean you haven’t heard the story of the Winter Soldier?” Bucky asked.

 

“I-I have heard some things,” Steve admitted, “But I thought they were just stories. Things older wolves told new ones to scare them. Like ghost stories.”

 

“Some of them are,” Bucky admitted, “Some of them are true. They are all useful though. As Commander Fury’s executioner, it helps to have a certain type of reputation. That being said, I have been through some things.”

 

“Did you really fall off a train in the mountains?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes,” Bucky said.

 

“But you don’t have a bionic arm.”

 

Bucky held up both of his flesh and blood arms.

 

“No, not exactly, though my left arm has been through the ringer and there is quite a bit of metal on the inside,” Bucky said. He pulled his sleeve up to show Steve the myriad of scarring on his left arm that began up where his shoulder met his neck and progressed down past his wrist. Steve blanched.

 

“I was a prisoner of war,” Bucky said softly, “A long time ago. There was a doctor, Zola, who was obsessed with making a super soldier. He found a way to isolate the Werewolf virus and gave it to me along with a cocktail of other drugs. The result was that I am a werewolf made not changed like you. I am able to change faster and I have a few other tricks up my sleeves.”

 

Steve sat in silence for a moment taking in what Bucky had said. He’d managed to sound calm and collected about what had happened but Steve had heard the more gruesome tales. The stories where Zola broke the Winter Soldier’s bones, again and again, to see how fast he could heal, how much pain he could take before the wolf would emerge.

 

Stories of fighting pits, the Winter Soldier made to fight his fellow prisoners to the death for his daily meals, he never lost. The tales had painted the picture of a brutal, mindless beast. A bloodthirsty killer who was sent by Commander Fury to put down out of control, rule-breaking wolves and Steve had been terrified of the prospect of ever meeting the Soldier.

 

The man in front of him didn’t fit that picture. There was no denying that he was dangerous. It was easy to see in the way he carried himself, confident and graceful, strength evident in his muscled form. Except he hadn’t used that strength to frighten or harm.

 

 _At least not yet._ Steve told himself. He knew alphas. They were quick to anger and even quicker to violence. He had to stay ready, he had enough experience with the negative consequences that came with trusting alphas.   _I really don’t want to get hurt again._

 

“Whaddya mean _again_ ,” Bucky asked.

 

“Oh, I-”

 

The door to his apartment flew open and hit the wall behind it, leaving Brock standing in the open doorway. Steve’d been so intent on Bucky that he hadn’t heard Brock coming up the stairs. He had forgotten to lock the door again after Peggy left, not that it would’ve mattered, Brock had a key to Steve’s apartment.

 

Steve couldn’t help but flinch as Brock strode into the apartment like he owned the place.

 

“Payday,” he said sneering at Steve, “You have my money for me, Rogers?” He flicked a glance Bucky’s way, “Time for you to go. The shrimp and I have business to attend to.”

 

Steve couldn’t believe that Brock was talking that way to Bucky, to The Solider. Then he looked over at Bucky and saw why Brock stuck his foot in his mouth. Bucky had his eyes on his lap and was pretending to be uncomfortable. His posture was meek and nothing at all like the strong and charismatic man who had been there a moment before.

 

“I think I should stay,” Bucky said still looking down, “Steve might need my help.”

 

Brock’s lip curled, “Where’d you pick this one up bitch? Wait until I tell Schmitt that you’ve picked up a stray and didn’t tell him about it.” He strolled over and grabbed Steve by his hair. He used it to force Steve out of his seat and up against the wall pinning him with his hip in a way that was both sexual and violent. “Just you wait, maybe Schmitt will let me punish you again. I’d like that.”

 

Steve remembered the last time he’d been “punished” and couldn’t hide his reaction. Brock enjoyed Steve’s panic and was pressed close enough to Steve that he could feel it.

 

“I don’t think Steve is the one who is going to be punished,” Bucky said coldly, “Let him go.”

 Something inside Steve loosened. Bucky was here he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. Steve couldn’t have said why he knew that- he’d certainly found out in the past that just because a wolf wouldn’t hurt him, doesn’t mean they won’t stop another wolf from doing so.

 

“I didn’t say you could talk,” Brock said looking over his shoulder, “I’ll deal with you when Rogers and I are finished.”

 

Bucky’s chair slid loudly across the cheap linoleum as he pushed to his feet.

 

“I think you are finished here,” Bucky said a growl clear in his voice, “Get your hands off of him. Now.”

Steve felt the power of those words warm him from the inside out. Brock liked to hurt him even more than he liked to take Steve’s unwilling body. He’d tried fighting him but that had only excited Brock more. He’d quickly learned that there was no way to win a struggle between the two of them.  At Bucky’s words though, Brock released Steve so fast it left him staggering. He didn’t let that slow him down though, he got as far away from Brock as he could get which was the kitchen where he grabbed his Ma’s marble rolling pin.

 

Brock had his back to him but Bucky saw his choice of weapon and for a second, his eyes smiled at Steve then he turned his gaze back to Brock.

 

“Who the hell are you,” Brock demanded, but Steve heard beyond the anger in his voice to the fear.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Bucky said, “I have a list of all the wolves in the Chicago pack and you’re not on it. But that is only part of the reason I am here. Go tell your alpha that The Soldier is here to see him. I will meet him at his house at seven this evening. He can have his mate and the first three of his pack with him but no more.”

 

To Steve’s shock, Brock let out a loud unhappy snarl but with no more protest than that, he left.


	4. Chapter 4

The wolf who had hurt Steve so badly hadn’t wanted to leave but he wasn’t dominant enough to do anything about it with Bucky there watching. Which is why Bucky followed him down the stairs and to the street to ensure that he left. 

 

As he stalked his prey down the stairs, Bucky wondered if he should just kill him now but he had a reputation to uphold. He only killed those who broke the Commander’s rules and he only did so after they were found guilty. Steve had told Nick that Brock was the one who had changed the Parker kid against his will but there were so many things wrong with the Chicago pack that perhaps that wasn’t Rumlow’s fault. 

 

Guilty or not, Bucky wanted to kill Rumlow. When Brock turned around to face him, Bucky let his beast peer out a little more from his eyes only to watch the other wolf blanch and hurry down the stairs. 

 

“Go find your alpha, give him my message,” Bucky said his voice rough with rage.

 

He began to follow Brock a little closer, to let him feel what it was like to be hunted, to be prey for a much more dangerous predator. He was tough, Rumlow, he kept turning and trying to stare down Bucky only to meet his eyes and be forced to turn away again. The chase provoked Bucky’s wolf and Bucky, who was still furious at the way Brock had manhandled Steve let the rage out a little more than he should. It was a struggle to let Brock leave the building alive. His mating instincts had already chosen Steve as his mate and it had taken all of Bucky’s considerable control not to kill Brock in the apartment. Only the suspicion that doing so would make Steve even more afraid of him, had allowed him to remain seated until he was under control. 

 

Climbing back up the stairway to Steve’s apartment should have given him enough time to reel in his emotions and calm down. Steve, however, had chosen to meet him on the second-floor landing, rolling pin in hand still looking for a fight. He turned away from Bucky without a word and Bucky followed him silently back upstairs and into the apartment. Steve replaced the rolling pin onto its stand which happened to sit next to a cup full of knives. 

 

Watching the little Omega get himself back under control did things to Bucky. He wanted to run his hands over Steve to soothe him and to check for damage. He wanted to kiss his mouth and tell him how proud he was, how brave he’d been.  

 

He sensed Steve wasn’t ready for any of that yet so he talked.“Why the pin and not a knife?” Bucky asked.

 

“Knives are sharp but they wouldn’t even slow Brock down,” Steve said as if speaking from experience, “Broken bones take time to heal.”

 

Bucky was surprised and pleased. He liked that, his mate was clever  _ and  _ brave. Who knew he had a thing for tiny angry blondes with rolling pins? He wanted to laugh at himself but he also still wanted to kiss Steve breathless. 

 

“Okay,” he told himself and Steve, “Okay. Just give me a minute.”

 

He left the kitchen and the urge to seduce Steve into laying with him on the linoleum and went to open the one window in the apartment. It lead out to a fire escape and Bucky hopped out onto it to try and breathe. He could hear Steve shuffling around behind him and after a while, at least thirty minutes, a mug of coffee appeared on the windowsill behind him. 

 

Bucky turned and picked up the cup carrying it with him back into the apartment.  He pulled one of the folding chairs out of the kitchen and sat down on it by the window. Tipping it back onto two legs, he forced himself to assume a relaxed position and regarded Steve who was watching him from his perch on the sofa. 

 

“Tell me about your Change Stevie,” he said softly. He hadn’t missed the clues, he thought as he watched Steve flinch. Something was wrong with the way he’d been Changed. Bucky focused on that.

 

“Why,” Steve asked, challenging him-still caught up in the adrenaline of Brock’s visit he supposed. Steve caught himself and flinched again, tucking himself further into the cushions as if he expected Bucky to explode. 

 

“I’m trying to understand the dynamics of the Chicago pack,” Bucky explained, even though at that moment he couldn’t have cared less, “ I want to get your impressions first and then ask questions. That way I can try to piece together what is happening here and why.”

 

*****

 

Steve frowned. He could still smell Bucky’s anger in the air but he wasn’t being aggressive, it could’ve just been a remnant of Brock’s visit. Bucky hadn’t moved since coming back inside and his posture was open and relaxed, he was aroused too. Steve found himself responding to it even though he knew it was a common side effect from a victorious confrontation amongst alphas. But Bucky was ignoring it so Steve would too. 

 

He swallowed heavily and tried to focus. Bucky’s natural scent hit him like a calming wave and Steve sighed then began his story.

 

“I met Brock while going to school at SAIC. We met at the library and chatted from time to time. He was nice to me,” Steve huffed in annoyance at his own past stupidity, “So when he asked me out to lunch one day I said yes.”

 

Steve peaked at Bucky from under his lashes but he hadn’t moved. His head was tipped back against the window and his eyelids were at half mast. He looked as though he was falling asleep but Steve knew better. He kept going.

 

“We dated for a few weeks and then he asked me out to dinner. We went to a nice place next to one of the nature reserves. After we ate Brock suggested we take a walk. We ended up going down one of the paths that lead deeper into the trees.” Steve could feel himself getting more and more tense as he spoke but he had to get it all out. “He told me he’d forgotten something and headed back to the restaurant. I thought maybe it had been his keys. I was afraid he was going to ask me to move in with him and I spent the time he was gone practicing ways to let him down gently. There was something off about him, something fake in his smiles. Anyway, after waiting longer than five minutes I decided to head back to the car. That’s when I heard something in the bushes.”

 

Steve’s hands were shaking. The incident was three years old and it still holds such power of him. He wanted to cry, to throw up.

 

“You didn’t know he was a werewolf?” Bucky said interrupting Steve’s spiral. 

 

“N-no. I thought werewolves were just stories. Figures of make-believe to frighten kids around campfires,” Steve said. 

 

“Tell me about after the attack,” Bucky said.

 

Steve sighed in relief. He wouldn’t have to recount the hours he’d spent lost and terrified in the dark. He’d tried desperately to make his way out of the reserve but each time he’d neared a road or a path out, Brock had herded him back. 

 

“I woke up in Schmitt’s basement. He and Brock were pleased at first. It had been a long time since they’d had a new member. Then they discovered what I am and their attitudes changed.”

 

“And what are you Stevie?” Bucky asked gently.

 

“Omega, weak, the lowest of the low,” Steve said. And because his eyes had slipped all the way closed he added “Useless.”

 

“Is that what they told you?” Bucky asked.

 

“It’s the truth,” Steve said. He ought to be more upset about it. In fact, he had been for a long time but now he was just tired. Tired of fighting and getting nowhere. Tired of the wolves who didn’t hurt him just pitying him instead of helping. But he couldn’t give up completely. His mother’s words wouldn’t let him.  _ If they knock you down, you get back up because if you let the bullies push you down or if you start running, they’ll never let you stop. _

 

Bucky didn’t say anything so he continued his story, trying to give him as many details as he could remember. It helped that Bucky asked questions. 

 

“Who helped you gain control of your wolf?” (No one, another black mark against him. More proof that he wasn’t dominant. )

 

“Who gave you Commander Fury’s number?” (Again no one. Steve had found it one night when he was forced to do some cleaning for Brock.)

 

“How many more people have joined the pack since you were Changed?” (Four- all male but one couldn’t control himself so he had to be killed.)

 

“Where are all the women?” (There’s only one, Schmitt’s mate. There were never any others, turning women is forbidden.)

 

“And how many members are there total in your pack?” (Twenty-three.)

 

Steve slowly wound down and Bucky lowered his chair back down. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Another sigh and then he looked Steve in the eye for the first time since he’d begun telling Bucky his story. His eyes were the palest blue Steve had ever seen. Bucky was close to changing, a strong emotion tearing at his control but try as he might, Steve couldn’t figure out what it was, Bucky was masking his scent too well. 

 

“There are rules,” Bucky said hoarsely, “The first being that no one is to be Changed without their consent. The second is that before they are offered the Change, they are to answer some very simple questions to ensure that there will be complete understanding and no regret.”

 

Steve was speechless. It took him three whole minutes to remember himself and drop his gaze from Bucky’s piercing, hypnotic stare.

 

“Schmitt’s pack has more trouble and mysteries than I thought,” Bucky continued, “You say there are no women. There should be twelve. If Brock is second in the pack, then two other men are missing. There should be a Jack Rollins and a Grant Ward.”

 

“Grant is still there. He’s third.”

 

“Hmm,” Bucky said, “Brock demanded you pay him when he came earlier. Why?”

 

“The pack requires forty percent of member’s income. It’s to help pay for incidental costs and upkeep,” Steve said bitterly.

 

More than once he’d had to be late on rent and skip meals because of pack dues. He’d never reaped any of the supposed benefits he’d paid in for either. 

 

“Hrm.” Bucky was lost in thought, his eyes slipping closed again. 

 

Steve waited a few moments but when Bucky failed to speak again Steve tried to help. 

 

“I don’t have a TV but I can put on the radio,” he offered, “Or I can step out for a bit and give you some space.”

 

Bucky didn’t open his eyes but he did smile. It wasn’t much, just a twitch of his lips but it made Steve’s heart flutter anyway. He swallowed heavily and fought against a rising blush. 

 

“I’ve usually got better control than this,” Bucky said. 

 

Steve tried to be patient, to wait it out but Bucky only seemed to be getting worse. His eyes opened again, still pale icy blue and he used them to pin Steve to his seat. Steve kept his gaze down on his lap and tucked his legs up onto the couch to make himself smaller. 

 

A rumble sounded in Bucky’s chest as he rose from his seat and prowled over to where Steve sat. When he reached the couch he knelt in from of Steve, his palms hot where they came to rest on his shoulders. Steve whimpered, not from pain but from feeling helpless, unable to soothe the man in front of him. Bucky rumbled again, an answer to Steve’s whimper. Steve sat there awkwardly as Bucky held his shoulders and rested a warm cheek against Steve’s knees. 

 

He remained as still as he could, terrified to do anything that would break Bucky’s control. But there was something about Bucky that kept him from being truly scared, a feeling in his gut that said Bucky wouldn’t hurt him. That he would never hurt him. Which was dumb as hell since he knew that alphas hurt people all the time. It was what they did, they were made for fighting, to dominate, to control those who weaker than them.  But no matter how many times he told himself he should be afraid of Bucky, the strongest alpha he’d ever met, he couldn’t find it in himself to be truly afraid. 

 

Even though he smelled of his barely controlled anger, he also smelled of leather, snow, mint, and healthy adult male. Steve breathed it in and let the pleasant scent and comforting warmth push away the leftover tension and fear he’d been feeling from telling Bucky about the worst night of his life. 

 

Gradually Steve lowered his feet and made space between his legs so Bucky could get closer, which he immediately did. His hands slid down from Steve’s shoulders to the small of his back, his powerful arms circling his waist. 

 

Bucky rested his cheek against Steve’s thin chest and listened to the smaller wolf’s frantic heartbeat. Steve gently ran the fingers of his right hand through Bucky’s hair. 

 

“Are you doing something to make me feel this way?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky leaned back and met Steve’s eyes with his own. The color was closer to his usual soft bluish gray. He tilted his head to one side as he considered Steve’s question. 

 

“No,” he said finally, “At least I don’t think so. To be honest, I have never felt this way either.”

*****

Bucky could have stayed there forever despite the discomfort of kneeling on the floor. He’d never felt anything as good as it felt holding Steve in his arms. They hadn’t even known each other a full day. Bucky wasn’t sure what to make of his feelings and would happily put off figuring out what to do indefinitely if it meant he could stay right where he was, holding Steve. 

Actually, he wanted to do a bit more than just hold Steve but his sharp hearing picked up  _ yet another set of footsteps _ on the stairs. 

He’d assumed that living on the top floor would prevent Steve from having a constant influx of visitors but apparently he wasn’t that lucky. With a displeased hum he pulled away from his mate and stood. 

A quick round of taps sounded on the door and Steve spun around in shock. Bucky felt a smug grin pull at his lips. He was proud of himself that he could hold Steve’s attention so well that nothing else mattered to the blond but he was worried that his mate’s senses weren’t up to par for keeping him safe. 

_ No matter. He has  _ me _ now. _ Bucky thought. 

“Come in Hela,” Bucky said aloud. 

The door opened slowly and a statuesque woman with ink-black hair and piercing green eyes walked in. Bucky had met Schmitt’s mate before and had liked her a bit. She was clever and funny if a bit dramatic. It was hard liking people though, as executioner he couldn’t afford too many close relationships. Mostly Natasha, her mate Clint, and Nick weirdly enough. 

Steve climbed off the sofa and smiled shyly at Hela who was watching them both with a grin of her own. 

“Well hello boys,” Hela said, “Did I interrupt something interesting?” 

To Bucky’s surprise, Steve answered first.

“You did actually,” he said, “But come in anyways.”

She took Steve invitation and stepped further into the room and shut the door behind her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and set her feet, hands on her hips. Bucky was sure if Steve had been alone he’d been intimidated but Bucky had seen this act before. 

Hela was found of posing and making grand speeches. Bucky usually ignored the theatrics but he wasn’t entirely sure yet what she wanted so he paid close attention. 

“You look good,” Bucky told her, it was true enough and she usually played nicer when she was complimented. 

“I should look like hell,” she countered, “Brock came by the house all worked up blabbering something about a meeting tonight. I knew I had to come over here and see what the fuss was really about. I don’t know why you felt like you had to scare the boy like that James.”

This was why Bucky didn’t make friends. 

“Did Brock give Johann my message?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, yes,” Hela said waving a flippant hand at him, “And now he’s sweating bullets,  _ not a good look _ for him by the way.” She stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder, her nails pushing ever so slightly into his skin. 

He stepped back out of her reach. He didn’t like to be touched though he seemed to have no problem holding and being held by Steve. His Stevie.

He shook his head of the distraction and got back on track.

“I am here to speak to Schmitt and I will do so this evening. Your curiosity will have to wait until then.” He told her.

Her expression went from friendly to fierce in a heartbeat. She glanced at Steve for a moment then back to Bucky. Bucky realized that she had been deliberately ignoring the omega until that moment. She looked at him but spoke to Steve. 

“Telling lies again Steven?” she asked, “I know you’re unhappy now with your status in the pack but if you take a mate that would change. I’ve told you before the Brock would happily mate you.”

If Bucky hadn’t been in the apartment earlier when Brock had come he wouldn’t have caught the threat. He wouldn’t have realized what Steve’s tremors meant. 

Surprisingly the omega didn’t rise to the bait. 

Hela continued to stare at Bucky, her eyes stayed on his nose or just past his ear but she held her ground. Bucky grew tired of the game first. 

“Go home Hela,” he told her, “Go home and tell your mate I will see him tonight.”

She straightened to her full height and raised a hand. Bucky didn’t know if she was going to start yelling or if she really was foolish enough to try to strike him but he didn’t intend to find out.

“I am not Johann,” he told her cooly, “It would be unwise to try the shrew act with me.”

Fear stole her anger and his too, for that matter. Her strong perfume hid her scent but it didn’t hide her wide eyes or clenched hands. He didn’t actually enjoy scaring people no matter how good he was at it. 

She left just as suddenly as she came and for a moment both men stood in silence. 

“Are you going to kill her,” Steve asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Bucky said honestly, “There are so many things wrong with this pack that I probably won’t know who is to blame until after my meeting tonight.”

“She’s been nice to me,” Steve said.

Nice is the last thing anyone in the Chicago pack had been to Steve but pointing that out wouldn’t do any good so Bucky let it be for the time being. 

Steve's stomach rumbled. He was far too thin and it was way past time for Bucky to start feeding him up. Especially since they’d never finished their breakfast. 

“Get dressed,” Bucky said, “It’s time for lunch.”

“But we just ate!” Steve cried. He  _ was _ actually hungry but he didn’t want to be a nuisance. He was used to getting by on his own and with less. He didn’t want Bucky feeling like he had to take care of him. 

Bucky knew what Steve was doing and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Except you didn’t,” Bucky argued, “Now get some clothes on you little punk, we’re leaving in five.” He was smiling.

“Yeah, yea ya jerk,” Steve said also smiling, “But I’m getting dressed because it’s nearly noon, not because you said to.”

“Whatever you say Stevie. Whatever you say.”  


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky didn’t want them to take the car into the city, there wasn’t reliable parking and he didn’t need another stressor when he was trying to keep Steve safe. Steve refused to take a taxi, said the extra cost was unnecessary. Bucky had never before encountered someone who liked to argue with him as much as Steve did. Except maybe Nat but she argued with everyone, it was a  _thing_ with her.

 

Usually, his dominant nature had people wanting to obey him but then he remembered that this was an omega. He could choose to ignore Bucky’s commands if he wanted. It should have infuriated Bucky but for some reason it made him smile.

 

They walked in companionable silence a few blocks before boarding the train. Bucky hated public transportation but he had to admit he did have a little fun when a group of teens pretending to be thugs decided to give Steve a hard time.

 

Steve had sat down on an open seat while Bucky had chosen to stand. He had an arm looped around the support pole, as he glanced at his phone. He still saw the boys board and when one of them caught sight of Steve.

 

“Hey there skinny,” one of them called out, “You need some company?”

 

Steve’s ears turned red, but he said nothing. Sometimes being an omega _sucked_.

 

“Sweet piece like yourself needs protecting,” he continued, “Why don’t you come sit by me?” He patted the seat beside him and gave Steve a suggestive smile.

 

“Because he’s already sitting by me,” Bucky said. He shifted his feet so that he was partially blocking their view of Steve and smiled. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, accentuating his thick biceps and muscled upper body. The catcaller’s smugness seemed to evaporate in the face of Bucky’s bravado.

 

“Hey man,” the guy said, “I’m not looking for trouble.”

 

“Then maybe you should turn around and face the front so you can see your way more clearly,” Bucky said.

 

Steve covered his mouth with his hand so they couldn’t see the smile he was sporting. Bucky was so _ridiculous_.

 

The catcaller’s friends whispered something to him and then they got off at the next stop. Satisfied, Bucky plopped down next to Steve and stretched his arm across the seat behind him.

 

“Proud of yourself?” Steve teased.

 

“Now they will think twice when choosing to harass strangers in public,” Bucky said with a smile.

 

Steve nodded and tried not to look too pleased with how close he and Bucky were now sitting.

*****

It had been a long time since Steve had been in the Loop. He frequented the area a lot when he was going to school but not so much anymore. For all that he claimed to not spend too much time in Chicago, Bucky seemed to know the area just as well if not better than Steve did.

 

They got off and made their way down to a cozy little diner tucked away in the shadow of the train’s tracks.

 

Bucky chose the booth and had Steve take the window seat to get some sun while he sat with his back to the wall so he could monitor all the coming and going. Steve knew what Bucky was doing and smiled, hiding it behind his menu.

 

A tall redhead came over to their table with two glasses of water and a welcoming grin.

 

“Hi! I’m Wanda and I’ll be serving you today,” she said brightly, “Can I get you boys something to drink?”

 

“Water is fine,” Steve said.

 

“A couple of Cokes please,” Bucky said speaking over him.

 

Steve rolled his eyes.

 

Glancing at the menu, he tried to calculate what he could afford.

 

“Order whatever ya like Stevie,” Bucky said as if he could read Steve’s thoughts, “My treat.”

 

Bucky ordered a bacon cheddar burger, fries, and a milkshake. Steve was going to order a grilled cheese by itself until his stomach grumbled loud enough for Bucky to hear it.

 

“He’ll have the same,” Bucky said, “That sound good Stevie?” He checked in, not wanting his alpha instincts to protect and provide to steamroll over Steve’s right to choose.

 

“Yeah Buck,” Steve said smiling, “Thanks.”

 

The shakes arrived first and Steve eagerly took a sip then let out a happy little hum that made Bucky’s heart squeeze. It had been a long time since he’d been the cause for someone’s happiness even something as small as this and he found he really liked the feeling.

 

Taking a small notebook out his pocket Bucky reluctantly got down to business. He opened the notebook and slid a few loose pages and a pen across the table to Steve.

 

“I need ya to do me a favor,” he said, “Try to write down all the names of the members of your pack. If you could list em from most dominant to least that would be extra helpful.”

 

Steve took the sheets and did the best he could. He wasn’t an alpha so he tended to ignore the dominance rankings but he was pretty sure he could list everyone. When he was finished he passed the list over to Bucky who took out a second list from his coat pocket. Lying them side by side he began marking Steve’s up and comparing the two. Curious, Steve slid into the booth beside Bucky and watched.

“This is the list Nick had of who should be in the Chicago pack. I have checked off the names that don’t match the list you’ve given me.”

Steve scanned the lists again then took back the pen. He scribbled out one of Bucky’s checks, “He’s still here. This one too.” he said scribbling out another check mark.

 

Bucky nodded and took another glance at the lists. “There are no women. All of the older wolves are gone. Johann is now the oldest in the pack and a few of the younger ones are gone too. _What is going on?_ ” Bucky wondered aloud.

 

“I don’t know,” Steve admitted, “Schmitt and Brock don’t share much information at pack meetings. There is usually a couple of fights, people asking for help with one thing or another and then the alphas meet separately while the betas and I went home.”

 

Bucky frowned. He’d starred a large number of the names on Steve’s list and he pointed those out to Steve. “These are all new wolves. Schmitt has killed a large number of wolves. He has also done a fairly good job of replacing them. The survival rate of random attacks is very poor so he must be recruiting using his alphas but for what purpose? I am also surprised that the authorities have failed to notice so many deaths.” He said.

 

“The only new wolf I’ve seen since my change is that poor Parker kid,” Steve said, “If they hid the bodies and spread out their hunting, they could’ve easily hid the bodies of nearly 100 people throughout the greater Chicago area over the past few years.”

 

Bucky closed his eyes, “It’s been at least five or six years since I was last out here. I hadn’t met most of the missing wolves and I can’t remember exactly when I saw Schmitt’s old second last but I know it was within the last ten years. That means whatever has happened began after that.” He said.

 

“What happened to what?” Steve asked.

 

“To Schmitt and to this pack. Something in Schmitt must have changed to cause him to kill off all the women except Hela along with all the old wolves who would’ve protested the way you and others have been treated. He’s stopped telling wolves about the rights that belong to them. I can see why he’d kill them but why the women? Why hasn’t any other member of the pack contacted Nick before now?”

 

Steve looked at all the names marked as newer wolves then rolled his eyes and chuckled.

 

“What?” Bucky asked.

 

“Nothing, it’s stupid,” Steve said shaking his head.

 

“Tell me,” Bucky said, “Please.”

 

“Fine,” Steve said, “You were looking for something that linked all the wolves, a common factor. I was just thinking that they’re all alike looks wise. Extremely fit and good looking.”

 

Both of them were surprised by the flare of territorial jealousy that Bucky didn’t hide from him. Which made it a relief when their waitress returned with their food.  Steve glanced across the booth to his previous seat but Bucky’s hand rested on top of his own on the table. A silent request that he stay beside him. Steve stayed.

 

The food was good. Steve took a big bite of his burger and heard Bucky let out a pleased rumble at the sight which made him blush. They talked about Brooklyn and growing up there, they talked a little about art school but Steve quickly grew embarrassed.

 

“So you draw Stevie?” Bucky asked as they were finishing up eating.

 

Steve nodded, “I did that the most. Portraits and landscapes both. I painted some too though.”

 

“That’s incredible,” Bucky said clearly impressed, “I’d love to see some of your stuff sometime.”

 

Steve felt a yearning deep in his chest. Bucky kept doing that, talking like he wasn’t going to leave, it made Steve want and he hadn’t dared to do that in a very long time. It was scary but the thought of not having the alpha around was somehow even scarier. He swallowed heavily and nodded.

 

Wanda, their waitress returned one last time with the bill.

 

“You boys get enough to eat?” she asked.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky said with a smile, “Best meal I’ve had in a while.”

 

They paid their bill and headed out onto the street.

 

“That was great Buck,” Steve said, “Thank you. I didn’t even know that place was there.”

 

“You’re welcome Stevie,” Bucky said, “I’ve been there a few times. I come to Chicago at least once a year and it’s a good place to relax and eat a good meal.”

 

“You have to hunt someone down in Chicago at least once a year?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky laughed. A good, full, belly laugh. It was a little rusty as if he maybe didn’t do it often but Steve thought he should. It was a good look for him.

 

“No, I don’t hunt people all the time. I also help take care of other Pack business like helping with finances from time to time. I’m pretty good with numbers.” Bucky said.

 

“I bet you are,” Steve said, Bucky seemed like the type who would be good at whatever he chose to do, “You can invest my savings for me then. I’ve got about twenty-five bucks.”

 

Bucky frowned at him, all amusement gone.

 

“It was a joke,” Steve explained.

 

Bucky ignored him. “Most alphas ask for ten percent of their earnings for the good of the pack when the pack is new. As time goes on and a safe house is established, along with financial safeguards are in place, the need for money is lessened. Nick’s pack doesn’t collect a tithe because the pack has been around long enough to own the buildings we live in and there are plenty of investments for the future.

The fact that they are taking forty percent from you makes me think the Chicago pack is in financial trouble. Which is why they are now trying to sell some of the weaker pack members.”

 

“What,” Steve said shocked.

 

They were walking back towards the subway and Steve stumbled a little but Bucky caught him by the arm easily. Steve mumbled a thank you and tried to hide how much he liked the feeling of Bucky’s hand holding onto him.

 

“I know,” Bucky said, “They’re selling off betas and weaker alphas to drug developers who are trying to replicate the werewolf virus just as Zola did. They also want to create other drugs that work as well on werewolves as they do on humans.”

 

“So why didn’t they sell me,” Steve asked. There wasn’t anyone in the pack weaker than him.

 

“If an alpha sold off a member of their pack, there would be a riot,” Bucky said, “Besides, Schmitt went through a lot of trouble to get you. There haven’t been any wolves who had to be put down for not being able to control themselves in the Chicago pack since you were Changed.”

 

It wasn’t a question but Steve answered anyway.

 

“No,” Steve said.

 

“I think you may be a major piece in the Schmitt puzzle.”

 

Steve laughed mirthlessly. “Me? What, Schmitt needed a new whipping boy?”

 

Bucky pulled Steve suddenly against him taking them off the sidewalk and into an empty alley. Steve thought he was used to the speed and strength of werewolves but Bucky stole his breath. As he leaned against the brick wall behind him shocked and quiet, Bucky stepped back and ran the fingers of both hands through his hair. Then he leaned forward and kissed Steve, it was a long, deep and heated kiss that left Steve breathless for a different reason.

 

“Schmitt found you and decided he needed you,” Bucky said staying close, “He sent Brock, a wolf half mad and stupid as a brick, after you because it would take a wolf so unstable to attack an omega. Any other wolf would know what you are even before you were Changed, they would have been able to sense it.”

 

Steve leaned away, feeling hurt. Bucky made him sound special, made him _feel_ special. He knew that wasn’t true. Bucky sounded like he was telling the truth but Steve was no prize. For three years he had been told he was nothing. He had made Steve feel treasured to but he knew better.

 

Bucky’s hands, when they came to rest on Steve’s shoulders, were gentle but impossible to resist. “Let me tell you something about Omega wolves, Steve. _Look at me_ , Stevie.”

 

Tears in his eyes but unable to resist his command, Steve glared at Bucky.

 

“Almost unique,” Bucky said and gave Steve a gentle shake, “I work with percentages and numbers all the time. I may not know the exact numbers but the likelihood that Brock attacked you by chance is next to nothing. No werewolf, acting on instincts alone would attack an omega. And Brock strikes me as a wolf who acts on little else.”

 

“Why not? Why wouldn’t he have attacked me?” Steve asked desperately.

 

“An omega isn’t weak, you shouldn’t be ranked as last in your pack. An omega has the power to bring calm to those around them. Omegas have all the protective instincts of an alpha but without the need to dominate. Without the constant aggressive impulses.” Bucky said holding Steve’s hands in his.

 

Disbelieving, Steve stared at him. “Did you see Brock this morning? Did he seem calm to you?”

 

“I saw Brock,” Bucky said, “And to be honest he should’ve been killed shortly after he was Changed because his control isn’t good enough. I don’t know why he wasn’t.  I think being around you helps him control the wolf and he hates you for that.”

 

Steve blinked back tears and shook his head. There it was again, that feeling of being special. He wanted to believe it but his whole life told him a different story.

 

“You’re a gift Stevie,” Bucky continued, “Having an omega in a pack means more pack members survive the change. Fewer alphas are lost to dominance fights because they are calmer with an omega around.”

 

There was a hole in Bucky’s argument. “But what about earlier in my apartment? You were so angry that it nearly forced you to change.”

 

Something happened to his face, an emotion Steve didn’t know him enough to recognize passed across his face. He wasn’t sure what it meant but it was clear that it was strong.

 

It took a lot of control and effort for Bucky to speak again. His voice was rough with emotion when he finally did. “Usually when werewolves find love they get married and spend many years with their partner before the wolf accepts this person as their mate.” He looked away then and moved to the opposite wall, “Sometimes it doesn’t happen that way.” he told his boots, “Leave it there for now Steve. You’ve been through enough already without me adding this.”

 

“I’m tired of not knowing what’s going on,” Steve spat, “You’ve changed the rules on me Buck so you’re damn sure gonna tell me what the new ones are!”

 

As quick as the anger came to him it left and suddenly he felt bone tired.

 

Bucky’s eyes had turned icy blue in the dimness of the alley. “Fine,” he said, “I told ya to let it be but you want the truth. So here it is. My wolf instincts have chosen you for my mate, if you were nothing to me I wouldn’t allow the abuse you have endured since your change but you are _mine_. And knowing that you have been hurt as you have? Hurt and tortured and not able to do anything to stop it or escape it? That is a rage, not even you, my omega, can easily soothe.”

 

Steve was stunned. He’d guessed that Bucky was feeling protective of him but he’d assumed that was just his alpha nature responding to him being so small and weak. Johann was the only mated wolf he knew. He wasn’t sure what the rules were. Bucky said his wolf had chosen Steve as his mate. Did that mean that it was already a done deal? Could he refuse Bucky if he wanted? What about the way he aroused Steve without even trying, the way he made Steve feel like he’d known him his whole life despite only meeting him the day before, how he made Steve want to curl up in his arms and stay there forever? Was that Bucky’s doing?

 

“If you had let me,” Bucky said, his voice deep and soothing, “I’d have courted ya properly and won your heart before telling ya all this. I don’t mean to scare ya Stevie.”

 

Steve should’ve been scared. His whole life was changing at a speed he could barely keep up with. But he wasn’t scared. Instead, he felt settled, like his feet had finally touched the ground since he’d first seen Bucky in that airport hours and hours before.

 

He squared his shoulders and set his jaw meeting Bucky’s hot gaze with his own. His voice was stern and no nonsense when he spoke. A commanding tone despite his Omega status.

 

“Alright then,” Steve said, “But you gotta know. You aren’t gonna hit me and you aren’t gonna force me. I’ve had enough of both to last me a lifetime. You try it and I’m gone. No apologies, no bullshit.”

 

Bucky swallowed heavily and willed himself not to get a boner. His mate was fearsome when he decided to take action. Bucky loved it.

 

“You have my word Steve. I will never hurt you.” Bucky said solemnly.

 

“Guess I’m yours then.” Steve said with an unsure shrug.

 

Bucky chuckled.

 

“If Schmitt survives tonight I will be surprised,” Bucky said, “If I survive you, I will be even more surprised. And very little surprises me anymore.”

 

Steve didn’t know what to say so he just smiled. It was getting cooler out and Steve shivered in the shade of the buildings they were still tucked between.

 

“Come on,” Bucky said, “Let’s head back to your place. I could use a nap before tonight’s meeting and I’m sure you could too.”

 

They stepped out of the alley and onto the sidewalk again though Bucky hesitated as something to his left caught his eye. Without warning he grabbed Steve and threw him to the ground, his body blanketing Steve’s smaller one. There was a loud bang, then the squeal of tires, Bucky’s body jerked once then lay still.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long time since Bucky had last been shot but he had experienced it enough to not immediately go into shock. The fierce, hot ache told him it was a silver bullet and he wanted to scream. Silver bullets were lethal to werewolves and hurt like a bitch while healing almost human slow. 

 

He hadn’t been fast enough, though he was pacified a little that no harm had come to Steve. They were drawing a large crowd and Bucky felt his anger rise. So many human civilians prevented him from taking off after the car the way he wanted to. 

 

“Buck?” Steve called out from beneath him, “Bucky answer me. Are you alright? That sounded like a gunshot. Are you hit?”

 

“You’ve been shot,” A stranger’s voice said, “Stay still until I can get a good look at your wound.”

 

The command in the woman’s voice had Bucky moving despite not wanting to. The only person he took commands from was Nick. 

 

He raised himself off Steve and got to his feet desperately fighting through the pain. He then helped his mate to his feet and glanced him over for damage. Steve’s eyes were wide in fear but his jaw was set and his posture ready. To run or to fight was unclear but Bucky appreciated that his mate wasn’t actually helpless.

 

“Don’t be a macho idiot,” the EMT told Bucky, “You need to go to the hospital.”

 

Bucky intended to do no such thing. His face must have given it away because the woman sighed heavily. Being shot enraged the wolf in him and Bucky wanted to snarl at the woman, she was a tall blonde who with a no-nonsense expression and a body built for fighting or maybe just for working with pain in the ass patients like himself.

 

She was good looking in a fierce way with a haircut similar to his own, shorn tight on the sides and long on top, though hers was long enough for her to french braid into a thick rope that went past her shoulders. Her name tag said Danvers and he had a feeling under different circumstances he would’ve liked her.

 

She stared him down as he assessed her and while it didn’t please his wolf he accepted it. He couldn’t afford to make a scene. Steve took his hand which also helped diffuse the situation. 

 

“At least let her bandage it Buck,” he said softly, “Then I’ll take you home.”

 

Bucky sat on the back bumper of her ambulance and let her bandage him up. He didn’t outright snarl at her when she saw where he was hurt but he did growl deep in his throat. You don’t show weakness to enemies or strangers, a rule he learned the hard way a long time ago. He felt too exposed out on the street and it made him tense.

 

It was a burn across the shoulders not too deep but it did cut through the skin and a fine layer of muscle. 

 

A police officer was there and Steve spoke to him while Bucky was getting patched up. He explained that Bucky was from out of town and visiting. He said they both thought it was a random drive-by shooting, a lie, and for a moment Bucky wasn’t sure the cop would believe it. They were in the wrong neighborhood for drive-bys but when Steve showed him Bucky’s New York driver’s license the man relaxed a little. 

 

While he sat beneath a stranger’s hands and fought to hold onto his control, Bucky couldn’t get the shooter’s face out of his head. He had glimpsed the reflection of the gun in a store window and reacted. The shooter had been wearing a winter hat and scarf obscuring most of their face. Still, he thought that they had looked familiar.  He tried to place the face but kept getting distracted by the fact that he was sure that the person pulling the trigger hadn’t been aiming at him but at Steve.  _ Why would someone be trying to kill Steve? _

 

In the end, he lost his shirt, too bloody to keep wearing though he took it home to dispose of, he was able to close his jacket over the bandages so he pacified. 

 

Luckily this time Steve didn’t argue about calling a taxi.

 

Bucky phone rang during the ride back to Steve’s apartment but he silenced it without looking at it. It was likely Natasha who had an uncanny knack for knowing when he’d been hurt. If that was the case he could call her later and not when he was in hearing distance of a strange human. 

 

At the apartment building, Bucky made Steve wait in the cab while he searched the building, the apartment to make sure it was safe. No one had visibly followed them from the scene of the shooting but the most likely suspects were members of the Chicago pack and they knew where Steve lived.

 

Satisfied that they were in no immediate danger, he came back downstairs to fetch Steve. His patience was wearing thin but his mate managed to pay the driver and hustle him inside before he snapped. 

 

Steve was clearly worried, Bucky could smell his fear and anger and it only fueled his own. Someone was trying to kill Steve and that was unforgivable. Bucky grimly followed Steve up the stairs mindful that the pain in his shoulders had worsened some, silver wounds always got a bit worse before they got better, and he tried not to think about whether or not his ability to fight would be severely compromised. 

 

Steve was talking as they climbed, his voice soft and deceptively even as he murmured soothing encouragement to Bucky who was growling continuously in his throat. Bucky couldn’t really make out the words Steve was saying and he wasn’t sure if that was due to the pain he was in or how softly the blond spoke. He flexed his fingers as Steve unlocked the apartment door. His joints ached with the need to change but he held off until they were safely locked inside. 

 

He was worried. If he changed while in that much pain, the wolf would be in control. He was nearly one hundred percent positive that Steve would be safe with the wolf, he had been before but the pain made him act erratically, and that made him uncertain. However, Steve didn’t seem to have the same reservations.

 

*****

 

Bucky sat on the couch and watched Steve move around the apartment. He opened his fridge and then the freezer. Unsatisfied with what he saw, he moved on to the cabinets opening them one after another until he found what he was looking for. 

He pulled out a couple of cans and emptied their contents into a pot on the stove. It smelled like a canned beef stew. Not the most appetizing of meals but the meat would be helpful to his body while he healed. 

 

Steve came to kneel in front of him and gently rested his fingertips on Bucky’s cheeks drawing his attention back from where he was drifting. “Change,” Steve told him firmly yet gently.

 

He said a few more things but his words passed by Bucky’s ears like wind through the trees, soothing but indiscernible. 

 

Bucky closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. 

 

“You’ve got about 5 hours until tonight’s meeting,” Steve said his voice clearer with Bucky’s eyes closed, “If you can change to the wolf and back in that time you may be able to heal a little bit.”

 

Bucky knew Steve was right but something was stopping him from changing he just couldn’t remember what.   “I’ll have no control,” he said when he was able to focus his thoughts, “The actual wound ain’t that bad-it’s the silver. If I change the wolf’ll be in control.”

 

“You said I am your mate,” Steve told him, “If that’s true then the wolf won’t hurt me. Change.”

 

He didn’t sound quite as confident as he had hoped but it was enough. Bucky nodded and started his change. Steve got up and left him to it. Dominant wolves weren’t great about taking suggestions from lesser wolves so he didn’t want to hover in case Bucky’s wolf lashed out. 

 

Steve went into the kitchen and stirred the beef stew on the stove. The wound on Bucky’s back had looked painful but not life-threatening or unmanageable to Steve and the EMT hadn’t been overly concerned so  Steve assumed Bucky would be fine. While the food simmered he pulled the metal ball from his pocket, it burned his skin. While the woman had been bandaging Bucky he’d managed to catch Steve’s eye and gesture that he pick up the slug. 

 

Silver was bad. It meant that the attack wasn’t random, someone had meant to kill them. Probably one of his piece of shit pack mates, Steve thought. 

Silver wouldn’t heal in a few hours like a regular gunshot, Bucky would have to go to Schmitt’s wounded. Steve chewed his lip and tried not to worry. 

  
  


After a few moments, he felt something brush his leg. The ink black wolf shuffled closer and nudged Steve’s hip with his head. Steve gently bumped him back and Bucky settled at his feet with a sigh. He seemed more tired and weary than ravenous and dangerous so Steve figured his reasoning had won out over Bucky’s.

 

When the food was heated through Steve set the bowl on the floor for Bucky to eat. It wasn’t much and the wolf managed to finish the lot in only a handful of bites. 

 

_ He needs more meat _ . Steve thought. He was friends with one of his neighbors downstairs, Angie, Steve suspected she was Peggy’s girlfriend but wasn’t brave enough to ask, she probably had a roast or some steaks he could borrow. With one last look at Bucky, he made his way to the apartment door. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” he said. The wolf shuffled closer and gently nipped at Steve’s pants. “No Buck. You gotta stay here. I won’t be gone more than a couple of minutes.”

 

Bucky got in front of Steve and pushed him back from the door before blocking it with his large body. Steve sighed. It wasn’t clear how much Bucky could understand him in his wolf form but it was clear that he wasn’t going to let Steve leave the apartment. Rolling his eyes, Steve re-locked the door and headed toward the couch. He was tired and he could feel that Bucky was too though he wasn’t sure how. 

 

Steve settled into the middle of the couch, his feet tucked tailor style in front of him, Bucky hopped up beside him and settled down with his head in Steve’s lap. Steve began to run his fingers through Bucky’s soft, thick pelt mindful to keep his hand free of his wound. Bucky closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

Were they mated? Steve wondered, he thought not, he had acknowledged Bucky’s claim earlier in the alley but was that all that was needed, it wasn’t exactly the enthusiastic yes he’d always imagined himself giving when he found his perfect partner. There also hadn’t been a ceremony which Steve was surprised to realize he wanted. 

 

Still, as he gently pet Bucky he let the scent of him wash over his senses and his fingers reflexively tightened on the handful of fur in his grip.

 

He opened his eyes and found himself staring into Bucky’s wolf’s icy blue ones. 

 

Beneath him, an unfamiliar ring sounded. Bucky’s cellphone. 

 

Reaching between the cushions, Steve pulled out the phone and held it up. 

 

“It says Natalia,” Steve told the wolf, who didn’t respond, “I guess you can call her back when you’re more yourself again.”

 

The ringing stopped then started again. Rang four times, stopped. Rang three times, stopped. Finally, Steve answered it. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is he alright?” Natalia asked, her voice rough with worry.

 

“Umm, yea,” Steve said, “He was shot but it’s mostly just a burn across his shoulders. A silver bullet.”

 

There was a sharp intake of breath. 

 

“Let me speak to him,” she demanded. 

 

Alpha. Steve realized. Even through the phone, he could hear the power in her smoky voice. Luckily he could choose now to obey or not. 

 

“He’s not really able to speak right now,” Steve said honestly, “He’s changed but he’s listening.”

 

One of the wolf’s ears was cocked towards the phone, his head angled as if he was concentrating though his gaze was still on Steve’s face.

 

“Do you need my help with him,” she asked changing tactics, “James reacts strongly to silver.”

 

“He’s not causing any trouble,” Steve said gently petting Bucky’s nose and getting licked on his palm for his trouble, “He’s mostly just tired.”

 

“Really,” Nat asked, “Silver leaves his wolf uncontrolled and he’s giving you no trouble.” Her voice changed from challenging to sickly sweet, “Care to tell me why that is?”

 

Steve wasn’t stupid, this Natalia didn’t trust him. She clearly had a strong bond with  _ James _ if she knew he was hurt from several states away and was feeling fiercely protective.  _ That’s probably his real mate. _ Steve thought. 

 

A wave a sadness hit him in the chest hard enough to steal his breath. Bucky nudged him with his nose but Steve just brushed him away. He couldn't be distracted by Bucky or his own stupid heart breaking while dealing with the strange wolf on the phone. 

 

“Um, he says I am an omega,” Steve hedged, “Maybe that’s helping him?” 

 

He avoided mentioning the whole mate situation and Bucky ’s earlier possessive verbal claim. Somehow Bucky felt Steve distancing himself from Bucky emotionally and the wolf reacted. He growled softly and got to his feet still looking at Steve. The blond avoided meeting his gaze. 

 

“I thought Nick sent him out there to handle Schmitt’s human trade bullshit,” She said, “How did he end up shot in an omega’s apartment.”

 

“I’m the one that called Commander Fury,” Steve said. 

 

She sighed heavily. 

 

“What’s your name omega?” she asked back to her normal tone.

 

“Steve. Steve Rogers.”

 

“Okay Steve,” she said, “I need you to tell me everything, start with James arriving in Chicago please.”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was white-knuckling the steering wheel as he drove them to the pack’s safe house. He was clearly scared but Bucky was in no mood to soothe his mate’s fears. He had tried to leave Steve at home. He had no desire to have Steve in the middle of the fight he knew was coming tonight, staying home was safer and his need to keep Steve safe was paramount. He also wasn’t eager to have Steve see him in his role of executioner, to have his mate see him kill so soon after they found each other.

 

Something had happened earlier when Nat had called but Bucky wasn’t sure what it was. He only knew that Steve was back to shutting him out and it _hurt_.

 

Still, despite the distance between them, Steve had insisted on coming.

 

“I know where the safe house is Barnes,” he’d said, “If you don’t bring me with I’ll just meet you there. You’re hurt and they’ll try to take advantage of that, you shouldn’t go in there alone.”

 

Bucky’d been cornered and forced to accept his mate’s presence. That didn’t mean he was happy about it.

 

“The house is in Naperville,” Steve said,  “There are about 15 acres of land that the pack uses for running and whatnot. Big enough for hunting but the pack still has to be pretty quiet.”

 

His voice was tight with anxiety and something else that Bucky couldn’t quite suss out. He was trying to make conversation, to lighten the tension between them. Angry as he was, Bucky still rose to his mate’s aid.

 

“Hunting in big cities is hard,” he agreed, “The Brooklyn pack usually drives upstate to hunt once a month. There are animals up there large enough to prove a real challenge and there is space enough to get in a good run.”

 

Steve hummed thoughtfully.

 

“I mostly trail behind the hunt here,” he said, “Rabbits are about as challenging as I deal with. I think I’ve seen Bambi one too many times.” He chuckled a bit and Bucky did too.

 

He drove up to a keypad and entered in the code that allowed the gates at the edge of the Chicago pack’s property to open. Bucky looked at the large Georgian style house and thought about the times he’d been there. The first had been nearly a century before when the house had been little more than a cabin. The pack leader had been a loud, orders barking, alpha with a penchant for cigars named Jay Jonah Jameson.

The second time had been early in the twentieth century for Jameson’s funeral. He’d been old. Old like Nick was, older than Bucky and sometimes being real old was dangerous for wolves. There was a certain type of madness that could set in when one is ageless and Jay had begun to develop it. He’d stopped eating when it began, a sign of the strength that had made him such a powerful alpha. He’d died before the sickness had really set in, preventing him from causing too much mayhem and destruction, from truly losing control.

 

The pack had several alphas after that before Schmitt had finally won control. The house had grown in that time and Bucky kinda hated it. The look was very McMansion, tacky and overdone. He rolled his eyes.

 

Steve stopped the car in one of the designated spaces and started to open his door but Bucky stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. Steve was too vulnerable, it made him frown. If Bucky failed his mission in there the Chicago pack would tear Steve to shreds.

 

“Wait please,” he said, “There’s something I need to tell you.” Part of his torture, the experience of becoming the Winter Soldier had left him with heightened instincts that allowed him to better sense danger. It was almost a sixth sense and he’d learned to trust it.

 

“I need you to change,” he told Steve, some of the tension left him and he knew he was on the right track, “If something happens to me in there I need you to run. Get as far from here as you can and call Nick. He’ll send help.”

 

Steve hesitated. It wasn’t in Bucky’s nature as a dominant wolf to explain himself but apparently, he was willing to do just about anything for Steve.

 

“There’s something important about you being in your wolf form when we go in there,” Bucky said placing a hand on his own chest, “I can feel it.”

 

Steve seemed to accept that and began to change. It took a while and Bucky spent that time locking down his emotions and donning the battle readiness of the Soldier. He’d need to be on the top of his game to keep himself and Steve safe.

 

Bucky had told Schmitt that he could have Hela and his first three there. If Brock was his second and Grant his third, then there wasn’t going to be a wolf in that house who could take him. The ache in his back and shoulders made him amend that. There wasn’t a wolf in that house who could take him in a fair fight.

 

Steve finished his change and sat panting on the seat beside Bucky.

 

 _He’s gorgeous_ Bucky thought. Smaller than the average wolf but still bigger than a large dog, Steve was honey blonde like his hair with dark lowlights mixed in and those same summer sky blue eyes.

 

“Ready then?” Bucky asked him.

 

Steve stood and shook himself once as if he’d been wet and then bobbed his head. Bucky climbed out and then held the door open for Steve, shutting it gently behind him. He couldn’t see anyone watching him but there were a couple of neatly hidden cameras tucked near the gutters by the door.

 

He didn’t knock before entering, this wasn’t a social visit.

 

*****

 

They were waiting for him in the formal sitting room.

 

Schmitt was dressed in black pants and a red button up that emphasized his perfectly sculpted build. His face was hard and angular, his head bald. Bucky thought he looked crazy around the eyes and was brought back to his earlier thoughts of Jameson. The feeling increased when he saw Hela. She wore all black and was sprawled regally along the heavy fireplace mantel.

 

Brock and two other two wolves were wearing tight black tees and dark wash jeans. A sign of solidarity and show of unified strength. Bucky stared at Schmitt’s second and third for a moment, He stared down Brock until he gave in and lowered his gaze from Bucky’s then turned to Grant who already had is gaze lowered.

 

“I knew you two would be here but who is this?” Bucky asked them while gesturing to the third wolf standing with them.

 

“My name is Lincoln Campbell sir,” the wolf said.

Bucky nodded, Campbell is one of the newer wolves that Steve had listed. He hadn’t been mentioned as one of Steve’s tormentors which Bucky assumed meant that he was likely another victim.

 

“Bring me Parker,” Bucky told Campbell.

 

The wolf kept his gaze down and brushed past them to make his way downstairs where Peter was being kept.

 

Turning, Bucky finally addressed Schmitt.

 

“The Commander has sent me here to ask you why you’ve been selling your children to headhunters,” Bucky said,

 

The question caught everyone in the room by surprise. Hela had thought he’d come because of Steve and he hadn’t disabused her of the notion. He would deal with Steve’s treatment but first, he had the Commander’s business to handle.

 

“I have no children,” Schmitt said.

 

“The members of your pack are your children Schmitt,” Bucky said, “You know this. They are yours to care for, to teach and to protect. You sold Leo Fitz and Alphonso Mackenzie to pharma companies where they were tested on and killed. Why?”

 

“They weren’t pack,” Schmitt said, “It is expensive to keep so many wolves alive in this city. I did not know what happened to them, the man I sold them to was a middle man. I can give you his name if you like.”

 

True. Schmitt was telling the truth but he was also being _very_ careful with his wording.

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

 

“I would like his name and the method that you used to get in contact with him,” Bucky said.

 

Schmitt nodded to Grant who left the room to get the requested information. He snarled at Steve as he passed and Steve growled right back and bared his teeth.

Bucky’s chest warmed with pride.

 

“Is there anything else I can help you with Soldat?” Schmitt asked.

 

The house was heavily perfumed, a trick to try and cloud Bucky’s senses but it didn’t work. He could smell the madness in the room. He braced himself for a fight.

 

“You haven’t updated your pack member list with the Commander in years,” Bucky said.

 

“I thought you might catch that,” Schmitt said, “Did you and Steven compare lists? I had a bit of a coup attempt that I had to put down rather harshly.”

 

Again he smelled like he was telling the truth but then he had a very lawyerly understanding of the law and could have been using partial truths to lay a false trail.

 

“Is that why you killed all the women in your pack? Did they rise against you?” Bucky probed.

 

“There are never very many women,” Schmitt said.

 

Still the truth.

 

“That’s true and that is why you should be protecting them not killing them off,” Bucky said.

 

“I didn’t kill the women.”

 

There. A break. A slight emphasis on the word I.

 

Bucky said nothing for a moment and scanned the room. He could’ve easily pinned it on Brock who was clearly mad but Steve had said that Brock avoided the women in the pack. It wasn’t him. As he wondered who the accomplice was, he remembered Steve telling him that many of the members in the pack were handsome and he had to admit, if only to himself, that the males in front of him were good looking even if it was in a sort of wicked supervillain sort of way.

 

Then there was Hela. Beautiful, dramatic and a lover of wicked men. Bingo.

 

“How long has she been crazy Schmitt,” Bucky asked.

 

“She isn’t crazy,” Schmitt said passionately, “She has vision. She’s driven like I am. We could be so much _more_ Soldat. The Commander is weak and comfortable.”

 

“So it’s both of you then,” Bucky said dryly.

 

Damn it.

 

“Why Steve?” Bucky asked.

 

He had enough evidence. He could just end his “investigation” and put them down without any more questions but he had to know.

 

“An army requires strength, aggressiveness,” Schmitt said, “I had to choose my pack carefully and Steven allows me to keep a firm hand on such a strong group.”

 

“You sent a mad dog to attack a defenseless innocent, an Omega because you weren’t dominant enough to hold your position,” Buck accused, “You allowed members of your pack to brutalize him to keep him from rebelling and to reward their depraved behavior.”

 

“If I had protected him the others would have hated him,” Schmitt argued, “But Hela stepped in and protected him and everything worked out.”

 

“She tried to kill him today,” Bucky said flatly.

 

Steve’s head jerked up and looked from Bucky to Hela in obvious surprise.

 

“He’s a tattletale,” Hela said childishly.

 

Bucky risked a glance in her direction and saw that while she hadn’t left her perch on the mantle, she had sat up, her legs dangling over the edge in case she needed to hop down quickly. Her eyes were bright and she licked her lips, eager for the violence she knew was coming. Bucky felt sick to his stomach. He refocused on Schmitt.

 

“You’ve broken pack laws. Killed and changed innocents without their consent. The punishment is death. Submit now and it will be swift and painless.”

 

Schmitt didn’t give any warning before he attacked but Bucky was ready for him anyway. Schmitt wasn’t the type to submit. There would be no bared throats in this fight but they both knew who would win.

 

*****

 

Steve had been stunned to stillness by what had been revealed in the conversation between Bucky and Schmitt. That changed when Johann attacked. He couldn’t help the snarl that tore from his throat. A pair of strong hands grabbed his ruff and kept him from jumping in to defend Bucky despite the desperate scrabbling of his claws on the floor.

 

“Easy Rogers, easy,” Lincoln said firmly, “This ain’t your fight.”

 

Lincoln was a new wolf and not dominant enough to be a part of Brock and Schmitt’s inner circle. He was a beta and usually kind to Steve. Steve relaxed hearing his voice and focused on watching Bucky take down Schmitt.

 

The other wolves were on their feet watching the fight closely. Brock was chanting kill him, kill him under his breath, a fevered look on his face. Steve wasn’t sure which wolf he wanted to die, Schmitt for controlling him or Bucky for threatening the Chicago pack’s way of life.

 

Johann swung three times in quick succession and missed each time. He had committed too strongly to the third strike and stumbled heavily when he missed. Bucky took advantage of the resulting stumble to strike back. He struck quickly dislocating, then breaking Schmitt’s left arm and hammering a few blows to his back and side. The Chicago alpha howled in pain and outrage lashing out wildly.

 

What happened next happened so fast that Steve would never really be able to sort out what happened first. There was a double bark of a gun and Hela laughed happily. Lincoln released Steve in shock and swore loudly.

Steve saw that Hela was holding a gun and was waiting for her next opening to shoot at Bucky again. Furious Steve began running towards where she was sitting on the mantle.

 

“Stop Steven,” Hela said glancing his way before turning back to the fight.

 

She was so sure of her power over Steve that she didn’t even wait to see if her command was obeyed. It wasn’t. Steve felt her command roll off him like water as his omega status allowed him to choose whether or not to obey. Gathering his legs beneath him, he launched himself at her and grabbed her forearm in his jaws. The bone broke easily which felt satisfying for Steve. The momentum of his jump pulled them both down onto the floor.

 

Hela landed face first, Steve’s mouth still clamped around her arm. He waited for a moment for her to do something, to move or fight back but she just lie still. Someone approached from behind them and Steve growled in warning.

 

“It’s just me,” Lincoln said. He put his hand on Steve’s back which caused him to growl again but Lincoln ignored it and focused on Hela, “Dead.” he said, “It serves her right for shooting at you both and for forgetting you’re not just a submissive wolf who can’t defend himself.”

 

As Steve stood there staring at Hela’s lifeless body he noticed he had begun to shake. He had to get away from her. Before he could move a chair hit him in the side reminding him that another fight was going on and that Hela had fired two shots at Bucky.

 

If Bucky was hurt he didn’t show it. He was moving just as easily as he had at the beginning of the fight. Schmitt was limping and his left arm was hanging uselessly at his side but he was still swinging.

Bucky sidestepped him easily and hit him in the back of the neck with the edge of his hand and Schmitt fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

 

All around Steve the Chicago wolves howled lowly mourning the loss of their alpha. Steve ignored them. Bucky knelt down and with a quick twist of his hands made sure that Johann’s broken neck was permanent. Before he could regain his feet Brock attacked. Steve hadn’t seen him change but a muddy brown wolf launched itself at Bucky knocking them both to the floor.

 

It happened so fast that Steve hadn’t been able to sound an alarm but where he was frozen, Lincoln hadn’t been. He had fired Hela’s gun, hitting Brock in the eye a short second before he hit Bucky.

 

Lincoln lifted Brock’s dead body off Bucky’s and laid him to the side.  Steve quickly made his way to Bucky’s side, standing over him and growling when Lincoln tried to get close.

 

He backed away hands raised in the air, the gun tucked into the waistband of his pants. As soon as he was far enough away to not be an immediate threat Steve turned back to Bucky. He was lying face down and covered in blood. Most of it was either Schmitt’s or Brock’s but some was Bucky’s. Despite the way he had been fighting Schmitt, he had been hit at least once by Hela’s bullets. There was a hole in his calf.

 

Steve was torn, he couldn’t help Bucky in his wolf form and it would take too long to change. The only other option is to let Lincoln help, he was the only wolf in the room who Steve trusted.

 

He remained standing over Bucky’s form and stared down the other man.

 

“I can’t help if you don’t let me close,” Lincoln said.

 

Steve waited another minute then grudgingly moved back to let Lincoln in close. Steve couldn’t help his snarl when Lincoln rolled Bucky over to look for wounds. He removed his shirt and started tearing it into strips to use as bandages while Steve watched. He also began calling out orders to other wolves who were slowly coming upstairs from where they had been hiding out awaiting either the victory or the death of their alpha.

 

“Holden, you and Grant start cleaning this mess up, it looks like the final scene in Hamlet in here,” Lincoln said, “Rashid get your med kit, there are a few GSWs here that need treating. The bullets are out, one wound is silver tainted. Brian call the Commander and let him know what has happened here. You can find his number in the address book in the kitchen, check the drawer under the microwave.”

 

Steve let out an involuntary whine. Both of Hela’s shots had hit.

 

“He’s not gonna die Rogers,” Lincoln said, “C’mon let’s take him somewhere quiet to rest and heal. He’s not gonna be happy when he wakes up.”

 

*****

 

Back in human form Steve lie beside Bucky in the recovery room bed. Bucky was unconscious due to blood loss but Rashid, a trained doctor, was confident that he would wake up. Steve tried to let that be a comfort.  The makeshift bandages had been replaced with real ones and he had advised Steve to leave the room before Bucky woke up. The room was reinforced to withstand an injured and enraged alpha. Steve was not.

 

Rashid had simply nodded and left when Steve refused.

 

Finally alone, Steve had made the change back to human and then found some clean clothes in the dresser in the corner. Dressed in baggy sweats he climbed into the bed and lie down beside Bucky. The other man didn’t even twitch as Steve curled in close and closed his eyes.

 

*****

He didn’t wake slowly. One moment he was limp and snoring, the next he burst off the bed and onto his feet. Steve had known that Bucky could change miraculously fast, what he didn’t know was that Bucky’s change was beautiful. It began at his feet and spread across his body, a wave of ink black fur covering his skin.

 

He landed lighting and stood dripping blood and bandages as he took in his surroundings. Steve stayed still on the bed so he would appear non-threatening as Bucky got his bearings. His icy blue eyes finally landed on Steve and he padded over slowly. Steve let Bucky sniff him and when he was finished, Steve went to work fixing his bandages.

 

Bucky growled and Steve tapped his nose lightly in admonishment.

 

“Cut it out Buck,” he said, “Your bandages won’t advertise weakness any more than you bleeding everywhere would. So just sit still and let me fix it.”

 

Bucky stilled. When Steve was finished he looked the wolf in the eyes for a moment then rested his forehead against the wolf’s.

 

“You nearly died you jerk,” Steve said.

 

Bucky stood still and let Steve lean on him for a moment then he moved towards the door.

 

“It’s locked,” Steve said padding after him.

 

Bucky looked over his shoulder and gave Steve an annoyed glance.

 

“Alright, alright,” Steve said.

 

But before he could knock to get someone to let them out, the door opened from the outside. A tiny redhead dressed in black with a cocky grin was standing on the other side.

 

She crouched down and held Bucky’s face in her hands for a moment and they stared into each other’s eyes. Then she glanced up at Steve. He wasn’t surprised when she recognized her voice.

 

“Shot three times in 24 hours,” She said looking back at Bucky, “This has been a rough trip for you Yasha. Time to go home I think.”

 

Steve didn’t know what to say so he kept quiet. He rested his hand on Bucky’s back and waited to see what would happen next. Bucky leaned against Steve’s side, warm and sturdy.

 

Bucky stared at Natasha and she stared back. It was like they were communicating without speaking.

 

“Did you ask him?” She said speaking to the wolf.

 

Bucky growled.

 

“Well that may be so but I’m asking him.” She said.

 

She stood up and regarded Steve critically.

 

“You’re Steve then,” she said, “James wants you to come with us back to Brooklyn. I promise if you hate it and decide you wanna leave Nick will help you get wherever you wanna go.”

 

Bucky growled louder and Nat shrugged her shoulders and popped her gum at him.

 

“What?” she asked Bucky, “ You know he will. Rogers gets to choose just like everyone else.” She turned to Steve again. “So what do you say Steve?”

 

He thought about the last three horrible years he’s had in Chicago. He would rather be anywhere else in the world than spend another day struggling like he had here with this pack.

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, “Let’s get out of here.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve leaves his life in Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry this took so long. life, Nano18 and writers rut got in my way. I am still working on this though and as long as people are enjoying it, I'll keep going. Thank you for sticking around. Hope you enjoy this next bit.

Leaving Chicago and the only pack he’d ever known was surprisingly easy for Steve. 

 

After meeting Natasha and agreeing to join her and Bucky in Brooklyn, he was driven back to his apartment to pack up his things. He rode with Natasha and a tall blonde wolf named Sharon back to his apartment the morning after the fight. He tried to hide the passenger seat as Natasha drove. 

 

He sat in the backseat, Bucky lying on the leather beside him, grumpy from his still healing wounds. Steve tried not to focus on the nervousness he felt being in the presence of three alphas in such a small space. He knew Bucky wouldn’t let Natasha or Sharon hurt him but that didn’t help as much as he needed it to. His head was willing to believe that he was safe with these alphas but his body had been taught to fear the dominants of his species. 

He silently cursed the Chicago pack for turning him into such a coward.

 

“You’re safe here Rogers,” Natasha said, her eyes still on the road. 

 

He could smell his own fear scent so it made sense that everyone else in the SUV could too. He cringed.

 

“I know,” he said.

 

There were a handful of strange cars parked behind his building when they pulled up. Other members of Steve’s old pack come to help with the move. Steve had tried to convince everyone that the extra help was not needed but he had been outvoted. It turns out that arguing with Natasha was tricky and she’d easily talked him into letting things happen her way. 

 

Lincoln, the new pack alpha met them at their car and spoke to Natasha directly though he did give Steve a nod of acknowledgment. 

 

“I brought as many as I could on short notice,” he told her, “We still haven’t found Rollins or Ward.”

 

Natasha frowned and pulled out her cell phone, typing away quickly while Steve quickly pulled his keys from his pocket. There were a lot of eyes on him making his nervousness worse and his fingers clumsy. Bucky pressed against the backs of his legs steadying him and offering support. Steve was grateful and finally got the door open and lead the way up to his apartment.

  
  


Steve unlocked the door to his apartment and held the door open. The lesser wolves went in and got started, Sharon following to keep an eye on them while Natasha and Lincoln lingered in the hall. 

  
  


“James told Nick that this pack has been selling wolves,” Natasha said an odd edge to her voice, “Any idea how bad the money trouble is?”

Lincoln shook his head. 

 

“Schmitt was always tight-lipped about stuff like that,” he said, “We could be in huge debt or he could’ve been squirreling it away somewhere. I’ll have to dig through what’s left at the safe house to be sure.”

 

Natasha nodded, “Fine. You do that and report back to me about what you find. If the Chicago pack needs a loan we can work something out.”

 

Lincoln looked relieved. 

 

“Thank you,” he said honestly. 

 

They walked into Steve’s apartment and he swallowed down the rising feelings of shame at his meager living conditions and followed them. If Natasha had any judgments about his apartment she kept them to herself. Instead, she met Sharon where she was boxing Steve meager collections of books and began to help. 

 

Steve plucked up one of the empty boxes and began stuffing it full of his toiletries and some clean clothes. Nearly everything in the apartment was going to be given to other struggling members or donated which Steve was happy about. He was taking his books, his clothes, a few keepsakes of his Ma and that was it. A wave of sadness fell over him at how small his life was, that it could all fit into a couple of shipping cartons, then he felt Bucky lick his palm. 

 

“That’s gross,” Steve told him gently, “But thanks.”

 

Natasha looked up at the sound of Steve’s voice and made her way over. 

 

“Got what you need,” She asked. 

 

Steve glanced down at the box in his arms and the other one that Sharon had placed at his feet. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, “I think this is everything.”

 

Nat smiled and scooped up the second box. 

 

“Let’s head out then,” She said, “I wanna hit the road before rush hour.”

 

*****

 

It was a little more than half a day’s drive to get back to Brooklyn and Steve spent a lot of it sleeping. When he was awake he passed the time staring out the window and wondering at Natasha’s odd music playlists. There didn’t seem to a theme or at least one that Steve could guess at. The music varied widely from beautiful concertos like Vivaldi’s “spring” to classic rap from Notorious B.I.G followed by hits from Beyonce, Britney Spears and Ariana Grande which the redhead sang along to with varying degrees of success. 

 

Sharon sometimes joined in the singing but mostly she played on her ipad and watched Steve in the rearview mirror. Steve found the blonde’s attention confusing and often blushed when he caught her looking. The strangest thing was that she would blush too and look away smiling. If Steve didn’t know better he’d think the alpha was flirting. 

 

Bucky rode beside Steve in the SUV’s oversize back seat. He rested his head on his paws or sometimes on Steve’s knee when it seemed like the omega was feeling distressed or if Bucky needed Steve to give his ears a good scratch. Steve found the large wolf to be comforting in a way. A non-demanding, well mostly non-demanding presence that let Steve process all of his life’s abrupt changes in relative peace. 

 

When the city skylines came into view Steve felt tears prick his eyes. It had been so long. Too long since he’d been in New York and he realized that while for a short time living in Chicago had been fun, it had never been home. It felt surreal seeing Brooklyn again, Steve had been so sure he never would. 

 

Natasha maneuvered their large vehicle with ease through the busy streets, the only signs of any irritation were in the rise in the radio’s volume and the fresh pieces of gum she popped in her mouth. Steve smiled at the extra large, barbie pink bubble she blew and Nat winked at him before Sharon leaned over and popped it with her finger.

 

“Bitch,” Nat said brightly.

 

Sharon just smiled. 

  
  


*****

The Brooklyn pack which also went by the name SHIELD had its own apartment complex with an underground parking structure.

 

Steve’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head when he saw the place. Sharon had laughed.

 

“It’s a lot,” she said, “I grew up in Virginia. I couldn’t believe this place either when I saw it. SHIELD has been in New York a long, long time. Enough so that the pack owns the building we live in and the land it sits on. We’re lucky.”

 

Steve nodded and hopped out of the car once Natasha had deftly parked in one of the designated spots. Bucky followed tight on his heels as he made his way to the trunk to grab his stuff. 

 

“You’ll bunk with Barnes for the time being,” Sharon said, a tightness to her voice, “But you’ll meet with Nick tomorrow and the rest of the pack. After that, you’ll be able to make some changes if you feel the need.”

 

Steve didn’t hear any threat to her words but apparently, Bucky did. He pushed at Steve until he was behind Bucky putting Sharon further than arm’s reach away. Steve frown at the back of Bucky’s head in confusion. Sharon met the wolf’s gaze with her own completely unafraid even as Bucky rumbled a warning growl deep in his throat. 

 

“Oookay!” 

 

Natasha came around the car and clapped her hands loudly drawing everyone’s attention and defusing the growing tension in the garage. 

 

“Let’s get everyone upstairs,” she said, “we’re all tired and have been cooped up way too damn long together. I want a shower and a drink so let’s haul ass people.”

 

There was a large freight elevator in the back of the garage that was able to hold them all at once and took them up to the fifteenth floor where Bucky’s apartment was. Steve held his box of belongings to his chest like a shield and stared at his own blurry reflection in the brushed steel doors of the elevator. Everyone else was kind enough to let him stew in his feelings in peace. 

 

They reached the appropriate floor and the doors slid open to reveal a foyer-like space and a single door. It seemed that Bucky’s apartment  _ was the entire floor _ . Steve squared his shoulders and tried not to be intimidated. Setting his stuff by on the floor he turned and offered his hand to Natasha to shake and then Sharon. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, “For everything. You’ve both been really kind and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”

 

“You’re welcome Rogers,” Natasha said, “Now both of you get some rest. I am sure Nick is gonna call an early meeting tomorrow and you don’t want to be dragging ass when you meet him.”

 

Steve chuckled and then offered his hand to Sharon. She simply smiled and gave it a squeeze instead of shaking it. Her warm brown eyes meeting his, she spoke “If you need anything, anything at all,” she said, “I’m only a few floors away.” 

 

She shot a quick look at Bucky then released Steve’s hand and rejoined Natasha in the elevator then they were gone. Steve looked over his shoulder at Bucky who wasn’t quite growling but was definitely showing a lot of teeth. 

 

“You alright,” Steve asked him, “You’re acting as weird as she is.”

 

Bucky came over and licked the hand Sharon had squeezed. Steve groaned and wiped it on his worn jeans. 

 

“Will you quit it you jerk.” Steve said with a laugh, “I told you that’s gross.” 

 

Bucky huffed then went back over to the door to the apartment and waited. Steve had a moment of panic when he realized he had forgotten to ask for a key. He looked at the large black wolf that was Bucky and tried to think.

 

“How do we get in,” he asked knowing Bucky couldn’t speak.

 

Bucky bumped the doorknob with his nose and then looked over his shoulder at Steve.

 

“Yeah I know how doors work wiseass,” Steve said, “I mean how do we open it? Ya know, unlock it?”

 

Steve wondered for the first time if maybe Bucky’s wolf couldn’t understand him but then he saw those icy eyes roll at him when he bumped the doorknob again. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes back then tested the knob. It turned easily under his hand and the door swung inward smoothly. 

 

“You left it unlocked,” Steve said incredulously, “What kind of thick-headed lunatic travels halfway across the country and leaves his upscale Brooklyn apartment unlocked and open to the public?” 

 

Bucky made a weird noise that sounded strangely like a laugh. Steve took off his converse and threw one at him, Bucky caught it in his sharp teeth. 

 

“Easy with that,” Steve said, “They’re the only ones I got and they’re already on their last treads.”

 

Bucky gently carried the shoe back and handed it to Steve. It fell from the blonde’s fingers carelessly, his mind occupied taking in the swanky apartment. 

 

There was an open floor plan the living room was on the left with cozy cream carpet, a large soft blue couch and floor to ceiling windows looking out at the city. Steve could see full bookshelves along a far wall and a large TV facing the couch. The room looked lived in, inviting and warm. Steve glanced to his right and caught sight of a kitchen that belonged in a restaurant or one of those cable cooking shows. There were large stone countertops, high-end appliances and everything seemed to gleam in the low light.

 

Bucky had moved farther than Steve into the apartment. He was in the kitchen drinking from a fountain bowl on the floor his back to the omega. The longer Steve stood there, the more out of place he felt. Everything he owned fit into two cardboard cartons, he didn’t belong in a place so fancy. He also knew he didn’t really have any other options, he had no family aside from his friends Peggy and Angie. Returning to the Chicago pack was  _ not  _  an option so for the moment, as uncomfortable as it was, he was stuck. 

 

*****

Happy to be home, Bucky went to the fancy watering bowl he had and got a drink. It made him laugh to use it, and the water was cool and fresh in his tired, abused throat. 

 

Steve was behind him taking in his new den and Bucky felt a surge of pride in his home. Everything was chosen for comfort over style though he had to admit there was still plenty of that. There was also plenty of space, he could provide for his mate easily and accommodate any changes the omega would like to make. 

 

Eager to settle in and sleep, he moved away from the kitchen only to pause. Steve hadn’t moved further than the entryway, his thin body shaking slightly as he looked around, his expression lost. 

 

Worried that he was going to lose him, Bucky began the change back to human.

 

“What are you doing,” Steve asked, “You’re still too hurt to change.”

 

Changing hurt, reshaping the body was slow and painful, Bucky’s earlier changes had been swift and beautiful, this one looked more like Steve’s. The omega stood by helplessly for a moment wanting to help but knowing that even the slightest touch during a change could leave someone in agony. 

 

Still wanting to be helpful he put his box down and went to the kitchen to find food. Fortunately, Bucky’s house was well stocked and he started putting together some thick pastrami sandwiches. Opening the fridge there were a variety of choices for beverages including beer, water, milk, and apple juice. Deciding that sugar was needed Steve poured Bucky a large glass then carried a plate with two sandwiches and the glass of juice into the living room. 

 

Bucky had finished his change and was sitting nude on the tiled floor where the living room met the kitchen, torn bandages littered around him as he panted softly. 

 

Steve stood motionless a moment and admired the man in front of him. Bucky’s skin was flushed with the effort of changing, his body fit and strong. His dark hair was mussed and slightly damp as Bucky ran his fingers through it before looking up at Steve. 

 

The omega set the food down on the coffee table and met Bucky’s bemused gaze with his own annoyed one. 

 

“Proud of yourself,” Steve asked, “Why would you do that? Changing won’t speed up healing of silver wounds. You should’ve stayed wolf longer.”

 

“You wanted to leave me,” Bucky said softly lowering his gaze, “the wolf had no way to talk you out of it.”

 

Steve sighed. That was romantic and stupid. He nearly told the alpha as much but he doubted that would have mattered. Instead, he brought the food over to Bucky and placed it within reach. It was a struggle to keep his eyes on the man’s face with so much delicious skin on display but Steve managed. Luckily Bucky had arranged his long limbs in a way to protect his modesty though Steve had to admit he was really  _really_ curious. 

 

“Eat if you can,” Steve suggested, “I’ll find ya some clothes.” 

 

Steve scooped up his box and headed deeper into the apartment. There was a bathroom the size of his Chicago apartment, a roomy office with a large desk and lots of open space, and a single bedroom done in shades of cream and pale green. 

 

_ There’s only one bed _ . Steve thought a little hysterically.  _ What if- what if he- no. I’ll probably take the couch.  _

 

Steve set his box down on the dressing chair in the corner and went over to the sleek wood dresser next to the vanity. The drawers were well organized and Steve tried not to snoop as he snagged a pair of grey boxer briefs, flannel pants and a plain black tee. 

 

Back in the living room, the sandwiches were gone and Bucky was making quick work of the last of his juice. 

 

“Thanks pal,” Bucky said accepting the clothes. 

 

“Of course,” Steve said. He gathered up the dishes and went back to the kitchen to finish the sandwich he’d been eating while fixing Bucky’s. He glanced over his shoulder to see if he needed to help Bucky dress and caught sight of his muscular back and ass as he stepped into the clingy underwear. Face on fire, Steve crammed the end of his sandwich into his mouth and poured a large glass of water. 

 

_ Get yourself together. _ Steve thought.  _ It’s bad manners to ogle a guy when he’s hurting.  _

 

Despite Steve’s earlier concerns,  Bucky’s wounds were actually looking really good. They were no longer actively bleeding just red, puffy and likely sore. Steve frowned and wondered if he should rewrap them. Bucky spoke before he could suggest it, like he could read the other man’s mind.

 

“S’alright Stevie,” Bucky said tiredly, “Looks worse than it is. I just need sleep then I’ll be good as new.”

 

“Let’s get you into bed then,” Steve said shoring up his courage. 

 

He walked over and slid his arm around Bucky’s muscled waist supporting some of his weight. He was smaller than the alpha but he was a werewolf too and had more strength than people realized. Together they made their way back towards the one bedroom. 

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Bucky teased. 

 

Steve’s blush returned full force and Bucky chuckled, the sound was rough and warm sending delighted shivers all through Steve. 

 

“Easy there Romeo,” Steve said, “You need sleep before you start getting any wild ideas.”

 

Easing Bucky onto his back on the bed Steve took a second to gently brush the hair off Bucky’s forehead. He pretended he was checking the bigger man for a fever but neither of them was fooled. 

 

“There’s TV in the livin room or books if ya wanna read,” Bucky said his gaze soft. 

 

Steve saw what Bucky was doing and he appreciated it but he also wasn’t stupid. His whole life had changed leaving his heart and mind to catch up, a little more sleep would probably do him good too. 

 

“I’m a little tired so I’ll sleep too,” Steve said, “Should I?” He intended to suggest he take the couch but Bucky beat him to the punch.

 

Bucky scooted over leaving space for Steve behind him, closer to the wall and pulled back the covers in obvious invitation. 

 

“Please,” he said softly.

 

Steve slid out of his jeans leaving him in just boxers and his well-worn tee. Crawling into bed with Bucky was an experience, the man’s large body let off an impressive amount of heat and it was all Steve could do to not immediately cuddle up to him and bask in the warmth and muscles. As it was he curled up on his side facing Bucky’s broad back and smiled at the alpha’s pleasing smell before dropping off into deep sleep. 

 

Bucky held himself still and waited for his tiny omega to drop off. He had hurt himself a bit changing so soon but the joy of having Steve beside him made the deep ache in his body worth it. He wanted to pull Steve into his arms and hold him close but the stiffness of his posture told Bucky he wasn’t quite ready for that yet so he simply relaxed beside the blond and was rewarded with Steve cuddling up to his back that strong nose tucked into the crook of his neck. 

 

With a pleased smile Bucky too fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets the NYC pack and begins the process of settling in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action is coming. I promise. Also, the rating will go up to explicit here soon so if that's more than you've bargained for you can tap out now and I'll understand.
> 
> This chapter begins setting the stage for what's to come. It's a lot of explaining and talking, I apologize. I tried to sprinkle in a touch of humor. Hopefully that helps.   
> Thanks for reading!

Steve woke slowly his body loose, warm, and comfortable for the first time in ages.  He stretched lightly cracking his toes then settled back down for at least another hour of sleep. The strong arms around his waist tightened as he shifted, a small puff of warm air crossed the nape of his neck as he got comfortable. 

 

His awareness went from the sleepy haze to wide awake in a heartbeat as Steve’s mind caught up with his new reality. He wasn’t in Chicago in his shitty apartment sleeping on his dilapidated couch, he was in Brooklyn sleeping on a cloud-like comfortable bed with a sinfully good-looking alpha who was spooning him like it was his job. 

 

Steve took a slow deep breath to calm his racing heart. 

 

_ This is fine. It’s fine!  _  He thought.  _ Nothing weird about sharing a bed with a crazy hot semi-stranger. We’re friends. Just two friends cuddling in our underwear while getting some sleep.  _ He almost bought it too. 

 

Then he realized he had a boner.

 

*****

Bucky was in heaven. His back ached, his leg wound was tight and burning slightly but they were mild inconveniences compared to the fierce happiness filling his heart. Steve was half asleep and snuggly, his small lithe body was the best thing Bucky had ever held and he couldn’t imagine getting tired of that feeling. 

 

Then the little omega starting stirring and Bucky felt his grin grow as his body responded. Steve’s delicious scent was holding an especially sweet note. His mate was aroused.

 

Bucky pulled Steve closer to him and tucked his mouth close to his ear to whisper, “Good morning Stevie,” he said.

 

The tiny omega was out of bed like a shot. Blue sky eyes wide in a mix of fear and embarrassment, he looked at Bucky. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, easy,” Bucky said soothingly, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought you were awake.”

 

“I-I was, I mean, I  _ am _ ,” Steve stammered. He kept pulling on the hem of his t-shirt hoping it would grow in length and hide the obvious tenting of his shorts. 

 

Bucky wanted to lick his lips, he wanted to pull that warm body back into bed and ravish him but he resisted. Steve was scared, barely knew him and had been through far more trauma than one person ever should. Bucky would rather be damned to hell and beyond than add his name to the list of Steve’s tormentors. He had to tread carefully. 

 

“Still,” Bucky said, “I shouldn’t have done that. Not when everything is still new for both of us. I’m used to sleeping alone and I got a little carried away. I’m sorry.”

 

Steve felt like an ass. Here Bucky was laying himself out there and apologizing when it was Steve that overreacted. He sighed and tried to flatten down his flyaway bedhead. Thankfully Bucky’s eyes never seemed to leave Steve’s face. Either he hadn’t noticed Steve’s  _ issue _ or he wasn’t interested and was choosing to ignore it.

 

_ Why would he be interested?  _ Steve thought.  _ Just because he called you his mate doesn’t mean he  _ wants  _ you. Not all bonds are the same.  _ Hela had told him that last bit once when he’d asked her about her relationship with Schmitt. Thinking back he wished he’d asked more questions.

 

“No need to apologize, Buck,” Steve said, “I overreacted. Too many years living alone has left me easily spooked I guess.” 

 

Bucky nodded. 

 

“I’m gonna use the bathroom then maybe breakfast?” Steve asked.

 

“Sounds good,” Bucky agreed, “I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

 

Steve used the facilities then splashed his face with cold water and washed his hands. The mixture of panic, embarrassment, and cold water did the trick and calmed Steve’s body down so he was able to go into the kitchen. 

 

Bucky was still in the bedroom so Steve got the coffee machine going then began raiding the fridge and cupboards for supplies so he could make breakfast. 

 

He settled on eggs because it seemed safest since he wasn’t sure what Bucky liked. He got started cooking sausages and the eggs while toasting bread. Pulling fruit from the fridge to chop he stopped and laughed at himself. 

 

_ Since when do you make breakfast? _ He thought. He’d survived for years on toast and coffee or a bowl of cold cereal. Suddenly now he was whipping up a four-star breakfast because he had a man to please? Like he could win the heart of a guy like Bucky Barnes with sausage and eggs?  What a joke. Steve forced the thoughts away and convinced himself he wasn’t being ridiculous.  _  I’m just helping out, making myself useful after all Bucky’s done for me. Maybe if I pull my weight he’ll let me stay. _

 

Bucky appeared in the doorway as if Steve constantly thinking about him had made the man appear. He looked good enough to eat in a pair of tight dark jeans and a clean dark tee. His hair was wet and swept back from his face, he must’ve showered while Steve had been cooking, the omega thought. 

 

“You didn’t have to do all this Steve,” Bucky said.

 

“I don’t mind,” Steve said with a shrug, “Seems the least I can do.”

 

Bucky looked like he wanted to argue but Steve turned away and started dishing up the food. He served Bucky first, cringed at himself inwardly and pasted on a smile.  

 

“Eat up while it’s hot,” Steve said. 

 

They ate in comfortable silence, Bucky typed away on his phone while Steve paged through a magazine he’d found on the coffee table. When Bucky got up to get seconds, Steve felt a bolt of pride hit him in the chest. When Bucky refilled Steve’s coffee mug without prompting he blushed. 

 

_ Get a grip! _ He told himself.  _ It’s breakfast, not a marriage proposal you sap. _

 

Steve finished first and made to clear the table but Bucky stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist. 

 

“I got that Steve,” he said, “You cooked so I clear.”

 

Steve opened his mouth to insist but Bucky’s cell rang and stopped him. He tried to pick up the plates but Bucky took them from his hands and spoke on the phone one handed while cleaning up and giving Steve a  _ cut it out _ look that was both intimidating and sexy. 

 

Werewolf hearing meant Steve could hear both sides of the conversation. 

 

“This is Barnes,” Bucky said, “Hey Nick.”

 

“Lived to fight another day then huh?” Nick asked.

 

“Damn right.”

 

“How’s Rogers? Either of you have any injuries that require Bruce or Helen?

 

“We’re fine. We just ate breakfast.” Bucky said. His wounds still ached like a bitch but he wasn’t one to sit idle even when healing. Steve hadn’t complained of any discomfort so Bucky trusted that he was fine as well.

 

“Good,” Nick said, “We’re meeting in the commons at 10. I want you both there so Steve can start to meet people and begin the process of integrating him into the pack.”

 

Bucky looked over to see if Steve was up for the meeting. Nick wouldn’t like it if they refused but Bucky didn’t care, Steve’s comfort and safety took precedence. He shrugged and nodded Bucky's way indicating that he was fine with attending. The alpha smiled encouragingly. 

 

“Sure, that works for us. See you then.”

 

Bucky hung up the phone and met Steve’s curious gaze with his own. 

 

“Why don’t you get dressed while I clean up,” Bucky suggested, “Then we can head up and you can meet the pack.”

 

“Yeah alright,” Steve said. 

 

*****

The commons floor was laid out much like Bucky’s apartment but the decor was much more generic and there weren’t bedrooms so the living room space was much larger. This allowed for the ten people in the room to settle in comfortably instead of having to pile on top of one another. 

 

Steve and Bucky were the last to arrive, though Bucky had explained that Steve likely wouldn’t be meeting the whole pack at once, lots of members had to work and the commons space wasn’t’ really large enough to accommodate everyone except in dire circumstances. 

 

Natasha was perched on the arm of an oversized armchair, a bedraggled but handsome blond with two band-aids on his left eyebrow was sitting in the seat laughing at something she’d whispered in her ear. 

 

An attractive black man was coming out of the kitchen area with a mug of coffee and a muffin, he smiled when he saw Bucky and grinned a little wider when he saw Steve. Beside him was a tall brunette with impeccable posture and an all-business demeanor. She sat close to Nick and seemed to see everything. Steve saw more people milling about and tried not to look like he was memorizing everyone’s face but he was. 

 

The artist in him itched to capture the scene, the attractive and interesting faces. The group hierarchy on display in the seating choices and cliques present. It was fascinating and overwhelming. He was the outsider in the room, his last pack had preyed on outsiders and on him. He had to close his eyes and breathe for a moment when memories of the Chicago pack rose in his mind. 

 

_ You’re not there anymore  _ he reminded himself.  _ Schmitt and Brock are dead. These people are not them.  _

 

When he opened his eyes again Bucky was looking at him worriedly. He brought out his patented “I’m fine” smile. The alpha wasn’t fooled. 

 

“We don’t have to do this now if you aren’t ready,” Bucky said gently, “They’ll understand.”

 

“I’m fine Buck,” Steve said just as soft, “Just need a bit more caffeine and I’ll be good as new.”

 

Bucky took it upon himself to get Steve some more coffee and Steve sat on an empty loveseat, his back to the windows so he could see everyone. The downside was it put him on display too. He tried not to wilt in his seat and was helped by Bucky’s solid grounding presence when he returned with their drinks.

 

“Good morning,” Nick said addressing the group, “As I am sure you all have heard. We have a new wolf joining us. This is Steve Rogers.”

 

Nick indicated Steve with a casual flick of his wrist. Steve looked at everyone and offered up a half-assed wave. He wanted the couch to swallow him whole as everyone stared in obvious curiosity. Luckily Nick kept going. 

 

“Steve will be staying with us until next month’s full moon when he will either be brought into the pack officially or will be relocated to a pack that suits him better. I expect you all to be on your best behavior.” Steve wanted to laugh. He sounded like a principal introducing a substitute teacher. “Help him settle in and feel welcome,” Nick finished. The  _ or else _ was left unsaid but everyone in the room heard it nonetheless.

 

People called out friendly welcomes and their names while Steve nodded along and forgot at least half the names that were uttered. There was Sam, handsome black guy who’d smiled at him, Sharon and Nat who he’d already met. A couple, Bruce and Helen who were both wearing glasses and comparing notes on an ipad. A handful of other people who all spoke on top of one another leaving Steve confused about who was Hope and who was Louis.  Finally, they all stopped so he said thank you again before falling quiet and sipping his drink. Heavy cream light sugar just how he liked his coffee. He wondered when Bucky’d had the time to notice.

 

“Good,” Nick said when everyone quieted down, “That’s all I had. The floor is now open for business.”

 

The woman beside Nick, Maria she’d said, began talking about finances and rotating responsibilities. Steve started zoning out comparing this orderly, familial style meeting to the brutal chaos of what he was used to in Chicago. He’d known that his pack was dysfunctional but he’d assumed that it was just werewolf nature. That’s the way Brock had always made it seem, nothing but instinct ruled in his and Schmitt’s version of werewolf life. Steve hadn’t even imagined that something like the New York pack could exist. 

 

Frustration and anger boiled up in his chest. So much of his life had been wasted in that horrible pack. So much hurt and fear and for nothing. Suddenly it was all too much. He blinked back tears and ignored the way Bucky was trying to catch his eye. Across the room, Sharon was sipping a glass of water and leaning against the door jam. She saw Steve look her way and smiled, the omega gave her a tired one back then looked away. Bucky caught the exchange and narrowed his eyes at the other alpha. She simply shrugged and sipped from her glass. 

  
  


Maria finished speaking and Natasha straightened up from her sprawl across the blond’s lap. Steve couldn’t remember the male’s name but he wished he did, the dynamic between him and Natasha was obviously affectionate and that left Steve feeling confused. What about her bond with Bucky? Were they a triumvirate? Steve had never met one but had heard rumors it was possible. The idea of Bucky being happy was a good one but it was soured by the idea that the happiness he had didn’t include Steve.

 

Annoyed with his growing self-pity party, Steve refocused on what Natasha was saying. 

 

“So we don’t know where they are and we need to remedy that fast,” She said, “There is still too much we don’t know about what Schmitt and Hela were planning to let them stay under the radar long.”

 

_ Shit. They’re talking about Ward and Rollins.  _ Steve thought.  _ I should’ve been listening. _

 

The idea that some of Schmitt’s closest followers were alive and doing lord knows what undetected made Steve’s blood run cold. 

 

“I want to set up a task force,” Nick said cutting off Steve’s spiraling thoughts, “Barton, Romanov, Barnes, Hill, and Wilson. You all stay here to discuss an action plan. The rest of you are dismissed.”

 

Murmuring and side talk sprang up as people said their goodbyes and started filtering out. Steve lingered to offer his help with the task force. Nick gently declined.

 

“I appreciate what you’re offering Rogers,” he said, “But you’re too new to us to send into the field. Besides, you’ve been through enough and need to rest.”

 

Stung Steve accepted Nick’s decision and headed towards the door. Bucky jogged to catch up with him. 

 

“I gotta hang back for this meeting,” he told Steve, “I’ll come down as soon as it’s finished and then we can hang out or something.”

 

Steve’s earlier frustration came back. 

 

“I’m not a baby Buck,” he said, “I don’t need coddling.”

 

“I know that you punk,” Bucky said, “Just relax. We’ll talk later.”

 

“Fine.”

 

With one last look at the group, Steve left and headed back to Bucky’s apartment. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has gone up! Mind the tags!  
> Thank you to all of you still reading!!

  
  


Steve knew it wasn’t Bucky’s fault that he was mad. Not really anyway. The alpha was trying to be kind and helpful but it just grated on Steve’s frayed nerves. The last few days had been a lot to take in and Steve felt like his emotions were going into overdrive. As he rode back to Bucky’s apartment he tried to filter through his feelings. 

 

Mostly he just felt robbed. His life in Chicago had been a mess, he’d dropped out of school and given up his dreams after Brock’s attack, then spent years with his head down just trying to survive only to come back home and find out that even though the world was full of monsters, some of them were actually pretty great. All the things he wanted were right here in Brooklyn where he could’ve been all along and yet now that he was back, they still felt out of reach. 

 

Thoughts twisting in knots, Steve arrived on the right floor and considered taking a nap when he caught sight of a gorgeous brunette waiting by the door. Her pretty face showed her emotions pretty plainly as they cycled from eager anticipation to confusion before settling on something just shy of anger in under a minute. 

 

“Hi,” Steve said, “I’m Steve. Can I help you?”

 

She was wearing a clingy cashmere sweater and a curve-hugging skirt. Her chestnut hair falling in waves to her shoulders, her lips a cherry red. It was like looking at a living pinup who wanted to kick his ass and he wasn’t sure why. 

 

“Where’s Bucky?” she asked. 

 

“Upstairs meeting with Commander Fury,” Steve said, “He should be down later this afternoon.”

 

“And when will you be leaving?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Are you,” she challenged.

 

The elevator dinged at Steve’s back and he jumped a little. The pinup sneered at him then looked at the newcomer behind him. 

 

“What do  _ you _ want,” she asked. 

 

A tall woman with a long complicated braid and warm dark eyes stepped off the elevator, a confident swagger in her step. She ignored pinup and her question to shake Steve’s hand and introduce herself.

 

“I’m Val,” she said, “A friend of Bucky’s. You must be his Steve.”

 

Steve blushed a little and nodded. 

 

“I’m Steve,” he said, “Steve Rogers. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Go home Val,” the other woman commanded, “We’re busy.”

 

“Sorry no can do Darcy,” Val said not sounding sorry at all, “I was sent by Barnes himself and he outranks you.”

 

Steve felt awkward looming in the hall while the women bickered, it felt strangely public despite the fact that there was no audience. He went to the door and opened it. 

 

“Do you want to come in,” he asked Val. 

 

“Yea, thanks,” she said. 

 

Darcy pushed past her and entered first followed closely by Val and then Steve who was feeling more bewildered by the moment. He shut the door.

 

“Can I get you something to drink?” he asked. 

 

“Got any beer,” Val asked. 

 

“Yeah I think we do,” Steve said. He looked at Darcy to see if she wanted anything but she was ignoring him and looking around the space. She seemed to be fascinated with everything as if it were her first time inside Bucky’s apartment. For a moment Steve worried that he’d screwed up by letting her in. 

 

_ Too late now _ he thought. 

 

He got Val her beer and a bottle of water for himself then joined the women in the living room. 

 

Darcy watched Steve sit, “You aren’t what I expected,” she said.

 

Steve didn’t respond, he just took a sip of his water and waited her out. 

 

“He had to scrape the bottom of the barrel to find you didn’t he,” She continued, “Had to go all the way to Chicago to find a little scrap of a thing. Tell me, do you sit and stay when he tells you to?”

 

The cruelty of her words cemented his impression that this visit was about more than putting a new wolf into their place, there was a personal element at play. Did she want Bucky? Had Steve interrupted her courtship of the alpha?

 

Val chuckled and chugged her beer before setting the empty can on to a coaster on the table. 

 

“C’mon now Darcy,” She said smiling with no joy in it, “Sit and stay? You can do better than that.”

 

She turned to Steve. 

 

“You’ll have to excuse her,” Val continued, “She’s had her heart set on something that isn't hers for some time now. We’re all just waiting for her to catch on.”

 

“Shut up,” Darcy snapped, her power sweeping through the room. 

 

Neither Steve nor Val was affected by the command though it did ruffle their hair a bit. Her face contorted in confusion at the lack of reaction and Steve nearly laughed, Val actually did.

 

“ I  _ hate _ you,” Darcy said suddenly, tears gathering in her eyes, “Both of you. You think you’re better than me Val because I’m not a fighter like you and your mate Thor. I don’t have to fight, to prove my strength to you, I just want a mate and a home, a family of my own.”

 

Her voice was rising as her tears fell and she shook lightly in distress. Steve felt for her and oddly enough wanted to hug her but he sat on his hands and resisted. He didn’t want those manicured stiletto nails clawing his eyes out. 

 

“And I would’ve had everything,” Darcy said, “If it wasn’t for  _ you, _ ” she pointed an angry finger at Steve, “Coming in here where you aren’t wanted and changing everything.”

 

As soon as her tirade began, it ended leaving Darcy looking just as shocked as Steve felt. She wiped under eyes then spoke, “Oh god, oh my god. You’re one of  _ those _ . Why would James bring one of you here?”

 

She didn’t wait for an answer, she just got up and left in a whirlwind of anger and rattled power. 

 

“Wow,” Val said into the quiet, “Life is gonna get so much more interesting with you around.”

 

“I didn’t even  _ do anything _ ,” Steve said bewildered. His hands were sweating a little and he wiped them on his jeans. Darcy’s reaction had been strange like she had been compelled to talk like Steve’s presence had pulled the emotions out of her. Weird.

 

Val chuckled, “That’s what I mean,” she said, “That was wild and you weren’t even trying. Wait until you _do_ try. It's gonna be so painfully weird. I can't wait.”

 

Steve sipped his water again and tried not to look unnerved. 

 

“So,” Val said unaffected and smiling, “Tell me about yourself, Rogers.”

 

*****

 

Bucky rode the elevator back to his apartment and tried to think of how to address the situation with Steve. He’d screwed up, he knew he had by not handling Steve’s exclusion of the Ward and Rollins task force better. Bucky wasn’t used to having a mate, he had spent too long on his own and was used to compartmentalizing his life. He was a soldier, he took orders and obeyed them with no feelings involved. Clearly, that was something that Steve wasn’t used to, something Bucky would have to take into account in the future. 

 

The elevator stopped on his floor and he stepped out only to find himself caught in a whirlwind of scents. Steve’s was there, his emotions tangled and his scent reflected that along with a strange sweet note. Then there was Val’s hard cider and blade oil smell which he’d expected since he’d asked her to visit Steve but there was a third scent. Darcy. 

Bucky groaned. The beta was relentless. He’d long ago run out of polite rebuffs for her advances and it was getting exhausting. It hadn’t taken her long to make a move against Steve and while he wasn’t surprised, he was definitely  _ not  _ pleased. 

 

He opened the door to find Steve sitting on the couch laughing, one hand over his heart and head tilted back as he just let go. Joy filled Bucky’s heart at seeing his mate happy, so much so that there was no jealousy in him over the fact that the happiness wasn’t caused by him.

 

“Hey Barnes,” Val said also laughing, “Your mate is a dirty cheat!

 

“That was you!” Steve cried, gathering up the playing cards on the couch between them, Val pocketed her winnings and grinned.

 

“He also cusses like a sailor,” she said.

 

“You’re worse,” Steve accused. 

 

Val’s grin grew wider, “And don’t you forget it,” she told him, “Barnes get some sleep, you look like hell. Rogers call me sometime, I’ll teach you how to actually win playing poker.”

 

Steve agreed and said goodbye to his new friend. Bucky bumped fists with her and walked her out then returned to Steve. 

 

“Look I’m sorry,” Bucky started, choosing to jump right in and address the tension, “This morning I should’ve handled that better.”

 

“No you’re fine,” Steve said, “I’m all over the place. Fury’s right, I don’t think I’d be much help.”

 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit Stevie,” Bucky argued, "You'll be settled in and running things in no time I'm sure."

 

Steve shrugged unconvinced, “How are you feeling? Leg or back bothering you any?”

 

Bucky considered lying to Steve but then discarded the idea, he wanted there to be nothing but honesty between them even if it was uncomfortable for him to admit the truth. 

 

“Back is mostly fine. Leg hurts like a bitch,” He said.

 

Steve got up and went to the kitchen to get another glass of water for Bucky and some Advil from the cabinet by the sink. He brought them back to the alpha who took them gratefully. 

 

“You should take a nap,” Steve suggested, “Get your weight off that leg.”

 

Bucky agreed and headed back towards the bedroom to change back into something comfortable to rest in. Steve followed and when Bucky asked him to stay, he hid a pleased smile by bending down to pick up Bucky’s discarded clothes to toss into the hamper. Then he removed his jeans and slid into what was fast becoming his side of the bed, then fell fast asleep.

 

*****

 

The next morning Steve woke up to find that Bucky had already left. A text on his phone let him know that Bucky was meeting with Sam and Hill to work out patrols for looking for Ward and Rollins. Steve laid on his back and starfished out in the bed enjoying the comfort of the plush mattress and the quiet moments to himself. 

 

The right side of the bed smelled like Bucky, and Steve found himself wanting to roll around in the alpha’s delicious scent. Instead, he forced himself to sit up and that’s when he caught sight of something on the bedside table. Stretching across the bed, his face pressed into Bucky’s pillow, he takes a deep inhale so sue him, he grabbed the simply wrapped gift lying there with a note stuck to the front. A large, black, hardcover sketchbook with rich, quality paper.  

 

_ Stevie _ \- 

_ I got this for you. It isn’t much but I hope it makes you smile. _

_ -Bucky. _

 

It did make him smile, so much so that he buried his face in the pillows again and laughed in delight. 

 

He took the sketchbook into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal before spending the morning happily sketching anything and everything he could think of. 

Bucky returned shortly before dinner to find Steve sitting on a seat by the window, his feet tucked beneath him, the sketchbook open against his knees. The last rays of daylight shone on his hair, a lock falling into his eyes as he focused on committing the Brooklyn skyline to the page. 

 

“Geez you’re pretty,” Bucky said softly. 

 

Steve laughed. 

 

“Sweet talker,” he said, “How was your day?”

 

“Good,” Bucky said, “Even better now.”

 

“That’s two,” Steve teased. 

 

Bucky crept closer drawn in by the peace his happy omega produced and the beautiful picture he made caught up in his art. 

 

“Mind if I go for three,” he asked.

 

“Like I could stop you,” Steve said. 

 

“I missed you today,” Bucky said honestly. 

 

Steve finally looked up only to notice that Bucky had gotten close enough to touch. 

 

“I missed you too,” he admitted. Steve set down the sketchbook and stood, his shirt riding up as his back cracked. He wanted to hug Bucky, to thank him for his thoughtful gift. A quick glance at the alpha’s fond expression told Steve it would be more than welcome so when he lowered his arms, he wrapped them around Bucky’s middle and pressed his cheek to the other man’s broad chest. 

 

“Thanks for the sketchbook Buck,” he said, “That was real sweet of you.”

 

Bucky held him tightly and pressed a kiss to Steve’s warm blond hair. 

 

“You’re welcome Stevie,” Bucky said, “Anything for you.”

 

“Aaaand that’s four,” Steve teased, “Got any more soft soap for me stud or have you worn yourself out?”

 

Bucky laughed loudly and looked down at Steve who was grinning up at him clearly pleased with himself.  

 

“Geez you’re a mouthy little shit aren’t you,” Bucky teased back, “Can’t you just let a man romance you a little?” 

 

Bucky gave Steve an extra tight squeeze and Steve tried to wiggle away. Delighted in the playfulness of his mate Bucky tucked his fingers against Steve’s ribs and tickled. The blond squeaked in outrage then tried to twist away more vigorously.

 

“Buck! Bucky no,” Steve cried, “Tickling is off limits,” he let out a peal of laughter, “I’m serious,” more laughing and squirming, “Cut it out you jerk!”

 

Steve tried to get away and when that failed he changed tactics and fought back. He shoved slender fingers into armpits and ribs tickling the firm muscle and smooth skin beneath Bucky’s t-shirt with little success. Not to be deterred he tripped Bucky and followed him to the floor. 

 

“Fighting dirty huh Rogers?” 

 

Steve laughed and went for the soles of Bucky’s feet, “All’s fair in love and war Buck,” he said. 

 

Caught off guard at the flippant mention of love, Bucky’s one weakness was discovered as Steve gleefully tickled his toes. Bucky laughed then snorted which caused Steve to laugh louder. They wrestled around a bit trying to get the upper hand until Steve found himself panting and shirtless sitting astride Bucky’s thighs. 

 

Bucky was spread out beneath him, his shirt also gone and his upper body rosy with the exertion. His hair was mussed and fell across his forehead, his grey-blue eyes half-lidded and focused on Steve who licked his lips as he looked his fill of his alpha. 

 

“Truce,” Steve asked huskily. 

 

Bucky grinned. 

 

“On one condition,” he said.

 

“Name it.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

Time seemed to slow for a moment and Steve wanted it to last forever. The hungry look in Bucky’s eyes made him feel warm all over and for the first time in a long time, the knot of want in his lower belly didn’t make him feel afraid. He nodded. 

 

Bucky sat up. If he was going to kiss Steve he was going to do it right. He pulled the omega closer so he was tucked into Bucky’s lap, their chests brushing as they caught their breath then he leaned in. The first brush of lips was soft as a spring breeze and it still had Steve curling his toes. He leaned in chasing the feeling and Bucky obliged him slowly deepening the kisses with each pass of his mouth until Steve was whining in the back of his throat and meeting Bucky’s tongue with his own. 

 

Steve’s fingers found their way into Bucky’s hair, alternating between running his fingers through the silky strands and tugging lightly on the mass he’d collected in his fists. Bucky groaned and stood prompting Steve to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist. 

 

The journey to their bedroom was blissfully short though Steve barely registered it since Bucky had used their new position to grip his ass and massage Steve’s flesh. 

 

Steve’s back hit the bed and for a moment they both paused. Neither one said anything just stared into one another’s eyes each gauging if the other was still on board. 

 

Steve had expected his earlier trauma to come roaring back but luckily his head was only filled with passion, lust, and awe for the gorgeous man propped above him. 

 

“Want you,” Steve husked.

 

Bucky growled in his chest and reclaimed Steve’s mouth. He began making quick work of Steve’s pants while kissing at his slender neck and nibbling on his collarbones. 

 

“Alpha please,” Steve begged. 

 

His underwear ripped in Bucky’s grip leaving him naked and moaning beneath Bucky. 

 

“Alright baby,” Bucky said, “alright. I’m gonna give you what you need I promise.”

 

He shucked his clothes too then reached into the side table for lube. It was a slow and torturing process for Bucky to prep Steve. The blond was eager as could be and begging for Bucky the whole time. His chest was flushed and finely sheened with sweat by the time Bucky deemed him ready, and he sank his teeth into his full bottom lip as the alpha lined himself up and began to push in. 

 

“Oh god yes,” Steve panted, “More Buck please, more.”

 

Bucky closed his eyes and slowly sank in, his focus split on not cumming too soon and on his mate’s pleasure. Steve was so tight, hot and slick he could barely stand it. Pleasure shot up from Bucky’s groin to send delicious shivers through his whole body.

 

When he was sheathed to the hilt, he leaned down and kissed Steve slowly and filthily giving the smaller man time to adjust. When Steve began making small thrusts with his hips, Bucky took that as the go-ahead to really start moving. 

 

“You’re so beautiful honey,” Bucky said, “Can barely stand it.”

 

Steve blushed and hid his face away, Bucky reached down with one hand and turned Steve’s gaze back to his. “I mean it,” Bucky said, “Sexiest damn thing I’ve ever had on my cock. Fucking gorgeous Stevie.”

 

The omega moaned, his face red as he pulled Bucky down for another devouring kiss. 

 

Bucky ran his fingers over Steve’s nipples tugging at them before replacing his fingers with his mouth, teasing the little nubs into hard peaks. Steve moaned wildly pulling at Bucky’s hair and biting his right shoulder after a particularly well-aimed thrust.

 

“Feels so good alpha,” Steve panted, “Don’t stop.” 

 

Bucky shifted a little, lift Steve’s hips off the bed so he could increase the power in his thrusts. Steve keened and reached down stroking himself to match Bucky’s rhythm. 

 

“Gonna cum for me baby,” Bucky asked.

 

Steve nodded and quickened his pace. Bucky licked his lips and tossed his head back, shaking his hair out of his face. “Come on Stevie give it to me,” he begged, “Cum for me sweetheart.”

 

Steve came a few strokes later, the tendons in his neck straining as he pressed his head back against the pillows, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. The sight of his mate lost in pleasure combined with the fluttering grip Steve’s body had on his cock had Bucky following him over the edge. 

 

Steve was glad he’d come first. His body was still quivering from aftershocks as Bucky drove himself as deep into him as he could go and growled loudly as he came, his hot gaze never leaving Steve’s face. 

 

When their bodies had calmed enough to disengage from one another, Bucky hopped out of bed and got supplies to clean himself and Steve up. He worked quickly then tucked them both into clean linens before spooning in close behind Steve. 

 

“You okay,” Bucky asked him gently, “Didn’t hurt ya did I?”

 

Steve turned in his arms and kissed the underside of Bucky’s chin. 

 

“I’m fine. Better than fine even,” he said, “That was incredible.”

 

Bucky smiled and pressed a sweet slow kiss to Steve’s lips.

 

“Like I said, anything for you,” Bucky said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> I'm so sorry I was gone. Nano failures, depression and having a real job happened making it hard to come to write but I'm trying. If anyone is still here reading this, I appreciate you. 
> 
> There is one Russian word in this chapter and it is supposed to mean beloved. It's probably wrong and I blame google. Sorry.

Steve woke an hour later to the sounds of wind and snow hitting the bedroom window. He had rolled away from Bucky in his sleep and was cold, curled in the fetal position facing away from the alpha.

 

Rolling back over carefully, Steve looked at the other male and smiled. Bucky was on his back and his hair was strewn carelessly across his pillow as he slept. His face was relaxed and he snored a bit, it nearly sounded like a purr which made Steve smile.

 

He reached out reflexively to touch but found himself hesitating.

 

_What if he woke Bucky? What if the alpha was upset that Steve woke him?_

 

Steve knew, he _knew_ that Bucky wouldn’t care but the situation was still so new that he was wary of testing the certainty he felt. Instead, he laid back down this time facing Bucky while trying to match the rhythm of his breathing to his mate’s.

 

His wiggling around must have woken Bucky because while Steve was trying to calm himself back to sleep, a large hand settled between his shoulder blades and drew his body closer to Bucky’s.

 

Steve felt himself relax almost instantly as he found himself pressed against Bucky’s warm, muscular front.

 

“Sleep sweetheart,” Bucky said gruffly.

 

Cocooned in Bucky’s strong arms, surrounded by his delicious comforting scent, Steve pressed a light kiss above Bucky’s heart and then returned to sleep secretly reveling in the knowledge that the amazing man holding him was _his._

 

*****

 

When Bucky woke Steve up it was dark outside.

 

“Wake up возлюбленный it's past dinner and you need to eat,” Bucky said, his voice low and rough.

 

It felt so good that Steve pretended to still be asleep. Bucky wrapped his arms around his mate and rolled over quickly twice. Steve squawked loudly as they tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor with him on top. His hip rested on Bucky’s belly and vibrated with the alphas silent laughter.

 

“Like that is it?” Steve asked. He touched his frigid toes to the insides of Bucky’s warm muscular thighs and got a growl in return.

 

“Quit it,” Bucky said pretending to be stern.

 

Steve could hear the joy in Bucky’s tone so he wasn’t fooled at all by Bucky’s attempts at a terrifying scowl.

 

Steve wiggled a bit in the older man’s lap, making them both aware that Bucky was currently very pleased with having his mate sprawled on top of him. Steve wiggled again a little more determinedly then hopped to his feet.

 

“Don’t know about you Buck,” he said, “But I'm starving. I’m gonna shower, I'll meet you in the kitchen.”

 

He smiled at Bucky’s mock outrage left the room naked and with a spring in his step, Bucky’s surprised laughter following him out.

 

*****

 

Bucky watched Steve leave the room with a spark of true happiness filling him up inside. Steve was happy and Bucky had made him feel that way. The Omega didn’t seem beat down as he headed to the bathroom and that spring in his step was new. Pride and excitement got Bucky to his feet and had him dressing quickly.

 

He had a job to do, to protect and serve his pack. To find the missing monsters from the Chicago pack and bring them to justice. When that was finished his Stevie would truly be safe and they could start to put Steve’s painful past behind him and truly begin their lives together.

 

He was dressed and texting Clint when Steve returned from the bathroom, a navy towel tied around his thin waist, apparently having lost his boldness while in the shower.

 

Bucky decided to give him some space, “I’ll fix dinner while you dress.”

 

Steve’s eyes were on the floor as he skittered past Bucky. If the alpha’s ears weren’t so sharp he would’ve missed Steve’s nervous “Okay”.

 

But nothing would have kept the rank smell of Steve’s fear from Bucky’s nose. He froze where he stood and watched as Steve, shoulders rolled in submission, knelt down beside one of his cardboard boxes to look for clothes.

Bucky tried to open the link between them...but it was no stronger than earlier in the day or the day they had met for that matter.

 

He’d never been mated before but he knew how it was supposed to work. Love and sex would bind them human to human then their wolves would choose one another, or not. Since their wolves had chosen, since he’d chosen, Bucky’d assumed that their lovemaking would seal their bond.

 

He looked at Steve, the knobs of his spine and the sharp edges of his scapula clearly showing that he needed to gain some weight - a clear sign of his struggles and suffering in Chicago. The worse scars didn’t show; wolves rarely scarred on the outside.

 

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again quickly. He had a lot to think through before he could ask the right questions. So he held his tongue.

 

Feeding Steve dinner brought him satisfaction even if he wasn’t much closer to solving their mating struggles. It amused him how much pleasure he got from watching the omega eat.

 

He finished eating first and rose to begin clearing the table and putting the pans into the dishwasher.

 

“I’m going on patrol tonight,” he said from where he stood at the sink, “We aren’t sure if Rollins and  Ward are even in the city but we don’t want to be caught off guard if they are. Also, there’s another pack member I need to check in with.”

 

Steve was either too intimidated by him and their earlier passions or was too busy chewing to answer. Either way, Bucky was glad because he didn’t want to delve into who the other pack member was and why he was checking in with them.

 

“I can finish the dishes then,” Steve said after a quiet moment.

 

“Alright,” Bucky said. He dried his hands then headed to the living room to put on his boots. As he passed by Steve he bent down and pressed a kiss to the tawny blond hair on Steve’s head. It was a quick friendly kiss that wouldn’t likely add to Steve’s nervous tension but soothed Bucky’s need to let Steve know who Bucky belonged to. He was Steve’s whether the omega wanted him or not.

 

Boots on, he called out a quick goodbye then exited the apartment. He had a little over an hour before he was due to meet Sam and start patrols. It didn’t give him a lot of time but luckily the person he needed to speak to was easy to find.

 

*****

Bucky made himself comfortable on one of the many wheeled stools in Tony’s lab and watched the little beta work. He knew the other wolf had scented him as soon as he’d entered the cavernous space but he’d yet to acknowledge Bucky’s presence.

 

He’d known that Stark was going to make him wait, it was rare that the man ever did anything on anyone else’s schedule so Bucky forced himself to relax and settle in for a long period of being ignored. It would likely cause him to be late meeting Wilson but Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to be too bothered. Catching Ward and Rollins was important but his relationship with Steve easily topped it in Bucky’s mind.

 

He’d almost gone to Natasha but the scent of Sharon he’d caught at the redhead’s door had killed that impulse quickly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the blonde alpha, it was just that he suspected she wanted what was his and facing her while his bond was still unsettled would only serve to encourage her advances. He decided that avoiding her, for the time being, was best so he’d left Nat’s and headed to the only other person who he thought would give him some insight.

 

Tony and his relationship was strange most of the time, the beta had been especially distrustful of Bucky joining the pack after his escape from captivity and had accused him more than once of being an assassin. Bucky mostly thought the inventor was wound too tight and needed to listen to his alpha Pepper more but he also thought Tony was talented and funny. They’d eventually formed a cordial truce though provoking Stark and his madcap, pop culture-centric ire remained strangely easy for Bucky.

 

Bucky sighed heavily and wished he’d brought a mug of coffee with him. It could be that this was a wasted effort. Part of him wanted to just give it more time. Just because the traditionally slow part of mating, wolf choosing wolf, had happened the moment Bucky had laid eyes on Steve, didn’t mean the human part would happen just as fast. On the other hand, some unknown instinct inside told Bucky that there was something more wrong than time could fix. And as a man with as much experience and intuition as he had, he knew when to listen to his gut.

 

Just when he was ready to give up and go back to Nat’s, Stark finally spoke.

 

“Heya Buckster, what the hell do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos may help me keep this going. 
> 
> At any rate I am thankful you gave this fic a chance!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Story! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a kind/encouraging comment on the last chapter. I'm so glad to be back working on this and you all being so awesome just increases that feeling. 
> 
> A note: I seem to be interchanging Beta/Submissive a lot. I apologize. In this story, they kinda mean the same. Dominant = Alphas Submissives = Betas Wild Card= Omega
> 
> If that is confusing, it's my fault. 
> 
> As are any mistakes. Thanks for reading!!

Bucky sat on his stool and waited. Stark was still at the other end of the room tinkering with something. Encounters with Tony usually began with a power play of sorts. It seemed today he wanted to see if he could make the alpha come to him. Bucky was tempted to give in, perhaps if he let the beta win he would be more likely to help Bucky, then again he could use his “advantage” to kick Bucky out of the lab altogether.

 

In the end, Bucky stayed put and waited. Thankfully it didn’t take longer than a handful of minutes for Tony to give up. He set down his tools and picked up others then made his way over to where Bucky was slowly spinning on his stool.

 

The smaller man took a seat on a stool almost identical to Bucky’s, laid his latest project on the bench behind himself then faced the alpha. Bucky took him in calmly and forced himself not to smile. Tony seemed to pose a lot, he was currently leaning back against the workstation behind him, his elbows resting on the brushed steel surface and his legs were crossed, his right ankle over his left knee. Bucky wondered if the need to pose was deliberate posturing or an unconscious tic. He’d never bothered to ask.

 

“When was the last time you slept?” Bucky asked.

 

“Did Pep send you down here?” Tony countered.

 

“Should she have”?

 

“Probably,” Tony admitted before he sighed and rubbed his fingers against his micromanaged facial hair.

 

“Are we done with the pleasantries,” Tony asked.

 

“You call that pleasant?”

 

“Barnes.”

 

“Stark.”

 

“Tell me what you want or get out of my lab _Jimmy boy._ ”

 

There was once a time when Bucky would have risen to the bait and responded to Tony’s taunts but that was years ago. Now he simply folded his arms over his chest and told the smaller man the truth.

 

“I need information about Omega wolves,” he said.

 

“And you came to me?” Tony asked.

 

“You have experience. You were raised by an Omega.”

 

It was a dicey move bringing up Tony’s mother. For a long time, Tony had blamed Bucky for her death until the circumstances of her accident became more clear, revealing that it was Bucky’s captors who were responsible and not Barnes himself. It was one of the many reasons the relationship between the two remained on uneven footing. Luckily Stark was in a good mood and choose to tease Bucky instead of fighting him.

 

“Trouble in paradise already Barnesy?”

 

Bucky just nodded. “Steve barely knows anything about a werewolf. It would be helpful if one of us knew something about Omega wolves.”

 

Tony relaxed his posture and regarded Bucky fully for the first time since he sat down.

 

“This could be a long conversation,” he said rising to his feet, “Let’s get coffee.”

 

Tony lead Bucky across the way to the lab’s kitchenette and began fixing a pot, his movements practiced and precise.

 

“So,” he said pulling down cups that bore his company’s logo, “Just what is it you need to know about Omegas?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Bucky accepted the mug of coffee Tony handed him. Now that he was standing in front of a mostly cooperative Tony, he found himself reluctant to lay out the problem with Steve to a man who was only sometimes a friend, “Why don’t you start by telling me exactly how they differ from submissive wolves.”

 

Tony paused mid-sip and raised his eyebrows at Bucky. “If you think your mate is submissive then you are in for a big surprise.”

 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at that, “No, I don’t think he’s submissive. I caught onto that pretty quick.”

 

“Dominant wolves tend to think of that aspect of designation as rank: those who are obeyed, those who are to obey. Dominant or submissive. It is also who is the protector and who is  protected. Submissives are not helpless, they can fight like dominants do, kill like dominants can or protect themselves if the need arises just like any other wolf. The difference lies in the fact that submissives don’t feel the same urges to fight that dominants do. They are a gift to have in a pack because they provide balance and purpose.”

 

Tony took another long pull off his mug then refilled it while considering his next words, “Submissive wolves can be trusted because they are not waiting for a chance to challenge your dominance. They unite the pack by providing a goal, to keep them protected and cared for.”

 

Bucky nodded along, “We have submissive wolves here. You haven’t told me anything I don’t know yet.”

 

Tony gave him his best-annoyed grimace.

 

“I’m getting to it,” he huffed, “An omega allows a dominant to drop their guard in a way. They can soothe that edge, the urge to fight and allow you to rest.”

 

“Yes,” Bucky agreed, that was it. Being around Steve that first night was the first time he’d felt at peace since his Change. “But I don’t always feel tranquil around him.” Bucky pointed out.

 

“Of course not,” Tony said, “Why would you want a mate who emasculated you in such a way? Who stole away what you are and left you defenseless? If you’re truly Steve’s mate you will find a balance between the two urges. He will help you get there.”

 

Bucky finished his coffee and Tony took back the cup, rinsing them both and setting them in the sink. “How long has Steve been a werewolf?” he asked.

 

“Three years.”

 

“It’s likely all instinct at this point. Which means if you don’t feel the effects constantly either he feels very safe with you or your presence leaves him so unsettled that he has no peace to share. Which do you think it is?” Tony grinned, the expression predatory, “How many people aren’t afraid you on some level?”

 

“Is that what bothers you,” Bucky asked, honestly curious, “You aren’t afraid of me.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, “Of course I am.”

 

“You don’t  have enough self-preservation to be afraid of me,” Bucky said shaking his head, “Omegas serve the same function in a pack as submissives only more so correct?”

 

Tony let out a genuine laugh, his mind still on the topic of Bucky’s reputation, “So now am I supposed to defend myself by claiming I have a good sense of self-preservation?”

 

Bucky was tired of the games and was running out of time, he had to meet Sam and start patrols, “There’s a difference between submissives and omegas, I know there is but I can’t seem to pinpoint the difference.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, irritated to be drawn back to the point, “An omega wolf has all of the protective instincts of an alpha without the aggression or violent tendencies. Your Steve is going to have you on a string, pulling you place to place righting wrongs and ensuring justice is served and everyone is happy.”

 

Bucky grinned. That did sound like Steve. He and his wolf were strong and protective instead of being senselessly violent. He wondered at how Steve’s adjustment to being a werewolf and the abuse he’d suffered in Chicago had affected the omega’s behavior around dominants.

 

His phone chimed as a series of texts came in from Sam demanding to know where he was.

 

“Thank you, Tony,” Bucky said sincerely, “This has been helpful.”

 

Stark waved him off and headed back to his tinkering.

 

“You should get some sleep.” Bucky continued as he made his way to the elevator.

 

“Get out of my lab Barnes,” Tony called over his shoulder.

 

Bucky made a mental note to text Pepper and suggest she check on her mate then did as Stark asked.

 

*****

Steve stood drying the dishes in the kitchen and felt momentarily glad that Bucky had to go out on patrol. He needed quiet to think. Bucky had been quiet and serious when he’d left though. As if the teasing, gentle, man he’d woken up with was gone.

 

 _My fault_ Steve thought.

 

He hadn’t expected to feel so much after he’d left Bucky’s presence to go shower. He’d expected that after they’d been intimate the gut-wrenching _need_ for Bucky along with the affection, safety, and companionship he offered, would dull. Steve had never felt that way before for anyone-it was both embarrassing and scary.

 

He’d showered a long time, but it didn’t go away. Steve thought he might have been alright if it hadn’t been for Bucky’s playfulness when they’d woken up but he doubted it. Feeling so strongly left a person very vulnerable and Steve was afraid he couldn’t keep it from his face.  

 

When it was finally time to leave the shower, he’d been so worried about not letting Bucky know how strongly he felt that he’d failed to notice how his awkward shyness and fear had affected him. This had pushed Bucky to come up with his own conclusions-all the wrong ones, Steve thought.

 

Finished with the dishes, Steve moved into the living room, he was too antsy to sketch so he decided to browse Bucky’s bookshelves. He had no idea how to fix the situation with Bucky and there was nothing he could immediately do anyway since the alpha was out of the house. To keep his mind busy, Steve decided to explore the house and try to learn as much about Bucky from his belongings as he could.

 

*****

 

His omega was uncomfortable and frightened-and trying to hide it. Tony had told him that everyone was frightened of him. Bucky wished he knew what he could say to fix it. To fix something, anything.

 

After leaving the lab and meeting up with Sam, they were going to patrol near Central Park, Buck had turned the problem over in his head. Steve’s fear of him, or his fear of what they’d done with so much pleasure-he had enough experience to ensure that the omega _had_ enjoyed their lovemaking, was strange. Casual affection and intimate touch hadn’t seemed to bother Steve when he went to go shower. Since there weren’t any monsters in the apartment, aside from Bucky himself, he was pretty sure something in _Steve_ had changed while he was away from Bucky.

 

Bucky was nearly certain it was something that Brock or the Chicago pack had done to Steve, that was the root of his current troubles. That said, getting angry wouldn’t help Steve. So Bucky pulled his thoughts from various ways he might torture Schmitt and Brock, who were, after all, already dead, and tried to think his way to a solution.

Bucky was much better at frightening people than removing their fears. He had no idea how to talk to Steve about their situation, their love-making and the way their mating had not been completed without making it worse.

 

If matters didn’t improve he would go to Nat, Tony, or heaven help him, Nick for advice. If he explained everything in plain words, maybe someone could help him. Nick would be irritated as hell to be forced into _talking feelings_ but Bucky was too much of a gentleman to leave Steve in trouble.

 

Groaning Bucky realized that left him with an awkward job to do. Steve had to know that other alphas would still feel free to offer themselves because that was dangerous to Steve and anyone around Bucky when they tried.

 

 _And_ because Steve had the right to know that he might be able to accept one of those other alphas if he chose. Their bond being incomplete meant he could still choose a better mate, a better protector than Bucky.

 

Maybe Steve could find someone who didn’t frighten him as Bucky seemed to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More butchered Russian. One word again Milaska (cutie). Thanks Google.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> thanks for reading! All of your comments are fueling my fire for this weird fic.

Steve was sitting on the couch, facing the Tv which was on, Food Network was playing a Chopped marathon but he didn’t see any of it. Instead, he looked down at his phone reading the short text conversation he’d just finished with Nick Fury, Commander of the North American wolves and resident hardass.

 

NF: Peter Parker wants to see you tomorrow. 0800 commons floor

 

SR: yessir I’ll be there

 

NF: Good. Don’t call me sir. 

 

SR: Sorry Commander Fury

 

NF: Damn it Rogers

 

SR: Nick?

 

NF: What?

 

SR: No. I meant do you want to be called Nick?

 

NF: that’s fine kid. Now go eat a sandwich or something you’re too damn skinny

 

SR: Rude

 

NF: It’s also true

 

SR: GOOD NIGHT NICK

 

NF: Night

 

It was strange. Commander Fury-Nick- was always portrayed as a boogeyman of sorts. The alpha who ruled all other alphas. And that was true, Steve had seen the man in person, had felt his intense presence. He’d also seen a level of caring that he hadn’t expected, a deep humanity that Steve realized he respected deeply. The man was also pretty funny which Steve hadn’t anticipated. 

 

“What a pain in the ass,” Steve said softly shaking his head and tucked his phone away.

 

“Who’s a pain in the ass,” Bucky asked, stepping into the apartment and toeing off his shoes, “Anyone I know?”

 

Steve jerked in his seat, his hand rising up to press against his racing heart. He’d been so caught up in his own thoughts that he’d completely missed the sounds of the door as Bucky’d come home. 

 

“Sorry Milaska,” Bucky said, “Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

 

Steve waved him off and took a sip of water from the glass he had on the table. 

 

“S’Fine,” he said, “I was spacing out a little.”

 

Bucky smiled and joined Steve on the couch. “You didn’t answer me about who’s the pain in the ass,” he teased, “Need me to fight someone for ya?”

 

“No, of course not. It was Nick,” Steve said, “We were texting a bit and he’s just so...prickly.”

 

Bucky laughed. 

 

“Yeah, that’s one to describe him. What were you texting about?”

 

“Apparently Peter Parker is doing well enough to be social. I guess he’s asked to see me tomorrow morning.”

 

Bucky scooted a little closer to Steve on the couch and slung his arm across the back. He wasn’t quite touching Steve but it was close enough that it was clear he was offering Steve comfort and support. The blond smiled. 

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Steve,” Bucky said, “You don’t owe him or anyone else anything.”

 

Steve shook his head.

 

“It’s not that,” Steve said, “I want to see him. I think I need to.”

 

_ Because of him, my whole life changed.  _ Steve thought. 

 

“Well alright but take it easy okay,” Bucky asked, “You’ve both been through a lot.”

 

Steve nodded. 

 

“How was patrolling?”

 

Bucky groaned and settled his weight more firmly on the couch. He was bone tired and frustrated. Not only was his mind still endless turning over the mating issue with Steve but none of the tactics being employed had been successful in finding Rollins or Ward.

 

“It was cold, Wilson is still a grade A,  bird watching, nerd, and we found nothing,” Bucky said honestly. 

 

“Well it was only the first night,” Steve countered, “It would’ve been surprising if you’d caught them right away.” 

 

Bucky squinted and scowled at Steve, “You sayin’ I’m not a good detective Stevie?”

 

Steve chuckled.    
  


“No. I’m saying you’d have an easier time finding them if you knew what they were after. Without a motive, it’s like looking for a needle in a haystack.”

 

He had a point Bucky realized. He made a mental note to check in with the rest of the task force and work on deciphering a workable motive for the missing wolves. In the meantime, he refocused on his clever, adorable, mate. 

 

“You’re real smart. Anyone ever tell you that?”

 

“Not nearly often enough,” Steve teased. 

 

Bucky cracked up laughing again and Steve gave him a self-satisfied smile which only made him laugh harder. 

 

*****

Bucky laughed and squeezed Steve against his side while trying to find a way to bring up their persisting mating troubles. Steve was oblivious to his internal struggles since he had some of his own.

 

“I have no idea what to say to him tomorrow,” he said softly.

 

Bucky looked down at Steve trying to decipher his reluctant tone.

 

“That’s okay,” Bucky said, “You don’t have to say anything. Just meet him, listen to what he’s got to say and be honest I guess.” Bucky shrugged. “That’s what I’d do anyway.”

 

Steve nodded. 

 

“That’s good advice Buck, Steve said, “Thanks. I’m just nervous I guess. His life was changed just as much, if not more than mine has been. I don’t know what he wants from me or if he blames me-It’s just a lot.” 

 

Bucky felt an uncomfortable feeling rise in his gut. He was grateful for what had happened because it had brought him Steve but at such a great cost. He sighed.

 

“You do whatever you need to do,” he told his mate, “And I’ll back you up.”  _ Always _ .

 

“Thanks, Buck.”

 

Steve gave Bucky a warm, fond look only to realize the alpha wasn’t smiling. 

 

“Something bothering you,” Steve asked. 

 

“Our mating bond didn’t become permanent earlier,” Bucky said gently.

 

Steve stared at the alpha, feeling the familiar flutter of panic. What did that mean? Had he done something wrong?

 

“You said that all we needed to do was…” he couldn’t get the words out, they felt crude in the warm light of their living room. 

 

“Apparently I was wrong,” Bucky said, “I assumed since we had gotten the most difficult part of being mated out of the way, all that was left was consummation.”

 

Steve didn’t know what to say to that.

 

“It’ probably better,” Bucky said gruffly, drawing his arm away from where it was wrapped snugly around Steve’s middle. 

 

“Why?” Steve hadn’t known if he’d be able to say the word, but he sounded, to his own ears, merely curious, none of the panicky feelings that had closed over him at Bucky’s words was evident in his voice.

 

Still, he didn’t come anywhere near the disinterested neutrality Bucky’s voice carried when he spoke. “If- _ when _ we find Ward and Rollins there will be an interrogation and depending on what their involvement was in Schmitt’s schemes, an execution. I am SHIELD’s executioner, it will fall to me to carry out their death sentences. It’s only fair that you see me, the real me before you choose.”

 

Tension sang in the lines of his strong body but his voice remained calm as he continued. 

“There are a number of wolves here in this pack who would worship the ground you walk upon. Wolves who are not killers.” He sucked in a little air and tried to give Steve a reassuring smile-but it stopped somewhere short of being effective since all it did was show strong white teeth. “Not all alphas are psychotic.”

 

He was trying to give Steve away. To give him a free pass to leave him.  _ Not today. _

 

Steve looked at Bucky’s white-knuckled fists where they rested against his firm thighs. Telling Steve he could look for a different mate was ticking Bucky off, breaking the freaky calm he’d held since before he left for patrols. Steve thought of Bucky’s possessive passion when they’d made love and felt confidence steady him; he wanted Steve-no matter how stupid he’d been earlier. He could work with that. He couldn’t stay embarrassed about how much he wanted him forever right? A few weeks from now and he’d be over it. A year or two after that and the strength of what he feels for Bucky won’t scare him so bad either, he reasoned with himself.

 

Feeling better, Steve resettled himself against Bucky’s side happily breathing the larger man’s smell. What had he been talking about before he offered to give Steve up?

 

Being a killer.

 

“I know about killers,” Steve said, “Brock was a killer.” He tried to think of how to make the distinction between the two clear. “You are justice.” Sigh. That sounded stupid. Well done Rogers.

 

“A rose by any other name..” Bucky said trying to scoot away again. 

 

Steve took a deep breath and tried to scent Bucky’s feelings. All he got was clean laundry and Bucky’s natural alpha scent. Maybe he still needed to learn to use his nose or maybe Bucky was better at controlling himself than most were. 

Bucky was a careful man. Careful about his actions and his words, and careful of the people around him. One night in his bed and Steve knew that. He  _ cared _ . Cared about Steve, cared about his pack and his friends. Steve’s stomach settled as he gathered the hints and actions into a coherent picture. How hard, Steve thought, must if have been for a man like Bucky, who cared so deeply, to learn to kill, no matter how necessary it was?

 

“No,” Steve said firmly. He set his hand gently on Bucky’s abdomen stilling the other man’s movements. “A killer is just a murderer. You follow rules, carry out justice and try not to hate yourself for being good at your job.”

  
  


Steve’s assessment of him, after the debacle following their first time being intimate, took Bucky completely by surprise. He turned to look at Steve but the omega had risen off the couch to fix Bucky something to eat.    
  


Bucky looked at the clock. It was just turning 2 am. His schedule was erratic at the best of times, luckily Steve didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“You should eat and then we can nap before I go meet Peter,” Steve called from the kitchen, “Wash up then get in here before the food gets cold.”

 

*****

Steve rode the elevator down to the commons floor alone. He nervously smoothed his hand over his shirt and fussed with his hair. He didn’t particularly care what Peter thought of how he looked, he just couldn’t do what he wanted to do which was covering his eyes with the palms of his hands then screaming all his nervous energy out. So instead he fidgeted.

 

Bucky was still asleep and Steve had been reluctant to leave him but he’d meant what he’d said. If he was ever going to get closure on the mess that was his time in the Chicago pack, meeting with Peter was necessary. 

 

The kid was sitting on one of the commons’ many couches his large hands cradling a steaming mug.

 

“Morning,” Steve called out as he stepped out of the elevator.

 

He had hoped to not startle the boy but it seemed like he was on a hair trigger, his head whipped around causing his floppy brunette hair to fall into his wide brown eyes. He was gangly but strong, dressed in an oversized red Stark industries hoodie and bright blue Spongebob pajama pants. His feet were bare, the left bandaged around the arch and up around the ankle.

The kid popped off the couch and held out one hand to Steve who had slowly made his way over. 

 

“Good Morning sir,” Peter said sticking his hand out, “I’m Peeker. Peter. I’m Peter Parker.”

 

Steve chuckled and shook Peter’s hand feeling relieved that he wasn’t the only one feeling nervous. 

 

“Steve Rogers. Please just call me Steve.”

 

Peter nodded. “There’s more coffee in the kitchen,” he said, “If you drink coffee, if not there’s probably tea or water-maybe we can ask-”

 

“Coffee’s fine Peter thank you,” Steve said following the teen into the kitchen.

 

Steve went to get a mug from the cabinet and huffed a little when he realized they were about two inches out of reach. Two inches of height that Peter had on him, without a word he snagged a mug and set it down next to the pot for Steve. Steve let out a little-annoyed growl and went about fixing his coffee. Beside him, Peter shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“Sorry,” he said softly.

 

“Not your fault I’m short,” Steve told him, “How old are you?”

 

“Eighteen. I’ll be nineteen in August.”

 

He was ten years younger and looked it. There were dark circles around his eyes and no trace of stubble on his chin. There was a bandage on his collarbone which Steve could see the edge of. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked. 

 

Peter blushed and shrugged before taking a too large gulp of his coffee and burning his mouth. Steve sighed and got the kid a glass of water. 

 

“Hey let’s sit down huh?” he said gently resting a hand on Peter’s elbow guiding him back to the couch. “We don’t have to talk about what happened. We don’t have to talk about anything you aren’t comfortable with. In fact, why don’t you tell me why you asked me to come up here and we go from there?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“Well, I mean I had to say thank you. You saved my life.”


	14. Chapter 14

Steve stumbled and plopped onto the couch gracelessly. Peter laughed and flopped down beside him. 

 

“You’re surprised?”

 

“I-No. I mean kind of? You gotta know, I wasn’t the one to stop Schmitt and Brock. Bucky did that.”

 

Steve felt a surge of gratitude just thinking about it despite the knowledge that Bucky’d had to kill them.

 

“Yeah, but you called for help. If you hadn’t done that I wouldn’t be here.” Peter’s voice was soft and his eyes were on his injured foot.

 

“Neither would I,” Steve admitted.

 

Peter looked up in surprise. 

 

“You were too new to the pack to know this but uh, I wasn’t real popular in the Chicago pack. I am just as lucky to be here.” 

 

Steve twisted his fingers in his lap and prayed that Peter didn’t ask for details.

 

“I knew a little,” Peter said, “I was out of it a lot.” He swallowed heavily, his gaze distant. “Didn’t-couldn’t-”

 

It was clear he was remembering his first days as a new wolf. His grimace was tight and color rose up his neck, his eyes glassy, lids blinking quickly.

 

“It’s okay,” Steve said, wanting to comfort the suddenly emotional teen, “The Change is hard to adjust to. I had problems with control for a long time.”

 

Peter looked at him gratefully and Steve tried not to blush. 

 

“So you came to New York,” Steve prompted, “Just wanted to get away?”

 

“I’m from here. Queens. Me and Aunt May are relieved to be back on the east coast actually.”

 

“She came with? She knows?” Steve asked.

 

The Chicago pack had laid out strict rules regarding non-pack family. They were not to be contacted unless you had express permission from Schmitt and even then, you were  **never** allowed to talk about being a werewolf or pack business. What was pack stayed pack no matter what.  Steve'd lost all of his family before he had been changed so he hadn't had to cut them off abruptly like some pack members had but it had only added to the sense of loneliness and despair amongst pack members. Steve had hated it and was glad that Fury didn't run his pack the same. He didn't want Peter to have to deal with that sense of isolation. 

 

“Yeah, I was still living at home when I was attacked,” deep swallow, heavy sigh, “She was so worried, especially since we lost my uncle Ben only a couple of years ago. So when Nick’s team found me, they let her know I am okay and Nick spoke to her personally. I’m sure she’ll want to meet you too.”

 

Steve nodded, only half listening because he also felt the tickle of intuition in the back of his brain but wasn’t sure yet what it meant.

 

“That’s funny,” he said, “I’m from New York too. Brooklyn.”

 

Peter didn’t seem surprised.

 

“Yeah. They did that on purpose. Said it would make ‘storming the castle’ easier.”

 

Steve chuckled at Peter’s use of air quotes despite the pit of unease growing in his stomach.

 

“Someone told you that?” he asked, “What does that mean exactly?” 

 

“Not sure,” Peter shrugged, “Brock liked to talk while he hit,” Peter said not looking at Steve, “The more I cried, the more he seemed to enjoy it. The only upside was sometimes I got hints of what was going on.”

 

Steve clenched his jaw as his own memories of abuse rose in his mind. Brock had liked to go for Steve’s hands, it was another way to take Steve’s joy, his art, away from him. It took days at a time for his fingers to heal, he flexed them now as a reminder that they were whole and unhurt. Brock couldn’t hurt him anymore. 

 

“Have you told Nick?” Steve asked, “About Brock’s storming the castle comment? I mean it sounds like they were planning something here in New York.”

 

Peter shook his head. 

 

“No. I, uh, I tried to meet him the other day but I’m not really good around alphas yet.”  

 

His voice was laced with embarrassment. Steve felt for the kid and knocked his shoulder against Peter’s in silent encouragement. 

 

“Nick is a lot to take in for sure,” he said lightly, “When that one eye lands on you-”

 

“It’s like he’s looking into your soul or something,” Peter said relieved, “His voice freaks me out. I feel like he’s always on the verge of cussing a blue streak or reciting scripture. Either way...intense.”

 

Steve laughed. Peter was clearly shaken up but on the mend. It was nice to see. 

 

They chatted for a few minutes longer, mostly about Peter’s interests, photography and science, his desire for finishing school and inviting Steve to have dinner with him and Aunt May. Then the elevator dinged and they were no longer alone.

 

“Hey Fellas. Having fun?” 

 

Peter stood to rinse out his glass leaving Steve alone with Sharon who stood just inside the entryway smiling shyly.

 

Steve swallowed the last of his drink to buy himself some time to figure out why she made him nervous. Luckily Peter filled the awkward silence. 

 

“Yeah! I mean, sure,” he said fidgeting with his sweater, “Steve’s great. I was just inviting him to dinner with me and Aunt May.”

 

“That’s really nice of you Peter,” she said encouragingly, “I think Doctor Cho wants to see you in the med bay soon Pete. She said something about PT?”

 

Peter nodded. 

 

“I-yeah-I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. I’ll head that way now. Thanks, Ms. Carter.”

 

She laughed, “I’ve told you, you can call me Sharon.”

 

“Right, right,” Peter said, he came over to shake Steve’s hand again, “It was nice to meet you, Steve. I hope you take us up on that dinner offer. I know Aunt May would really appreciate meeting you.”

 

Steve nodded. “I’ll text you as soon as I get my schedule sorted out and we’ll figure out when works best. It was good to me you too Peter. If you want to talk again, I’m available whenever.”

 

Peter blushed and shuffled his feet. “Thanks, Steve.”

 

Peter headed towards the elevator and Steve watched him go, assuming that Sharon would go with him but she didn't. Instead, the blonde edged closer to Steve with that same shy smile. She was pretty, Steve could admit that she had long blonde hair and wide brown eyes that seemed so warm when she smiled. Still, she didn't ignite the fire Steve felt whenever he was alone with Bucky. Maybe if he'd met her under other circumstances things would be different but it didn't matter. There was only one for him now and it wasn't her.

 

“So how are you adjusting?” She asked, “I haven’t seen you much.”

 

Steve gave her a friendly smile and a half shrug. Just because she wasn't going to be his mate didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

 

“It’s been a lot to take in honestly,” Steve admitted, “I’ve been a homebody while I take it all in.”

 

She nodded and reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder and Steve unconsciously took a step back out of her reach. Her hand dropped and her cheeks colored. 

 

“Sorry,” she said.    
  


“It’s okay it’s just-”

 

“Bucky.” She said, her tone flat and a little dismayed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So you and him?”

 

“I-I think so.”

 

Her eyes brightened a bit and Steve felt guilt rise in his gut. He wanted to sound more certain of him and Bucky but couldn’t quite force it, on the other hand, he also didn’t want to lead her on.

 

“You know you don’t have to. Be with him that is,” she told him,  “there are others who would be happy to-”

 

He cut her off. He had to put a stop to this before someone got seriously hurt.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I know, the thing is, I  _ want to be with him,”  I just don’t know how yet.  _  Steve thought.  __  “For me, there isn’t any other. Not really.”  

 

He saw it on her face. She'd still gotten hurt despite his best intentions. Fuck. Maybe he had been naive and there was no way she wouldn't have no matter what he'd said but Steve still felt like shit. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I never meant-” 

 

She spoke before he could finish his thought.

 

“It’s okay Steve. I’ll see you around.”

 

She stepped back and made a hasty retreat to the elevator doors. Steve felt like the world’s biggest jerk. 

 

“Sharon, wait, I really am sorry.”

 

“Just leave it, Rogers,” She said gruffly, “I’ll be fine. Just for now? Leave it.”

 

She left.

 

*****

  
  
  


After the whirlwind of emotional conversations in the commons room, Steve spent the rest of the morning and afternoon back in Bucky’s apartment with his sketchbook.  He was exhausted mentally and physically and yet he couldn’t settle down. It was as if his body was gearing up for something but with so many changes in his life recently his natural rhythms were all out of whack. 

 

Unable to do anything for it but endure it, Steve tried to keep himself busy. He mostly doodled the living room and it’s expansive views of Brooklyn, his mind too occupied to do much else.  What Peter told him about Brock was troubling. What had Schmitt been planning? What ‘castle’ was there for them to storm? Were Ward and Rollins trying to complete Schmitt’s vision? 

 

He had no answers but decided he would tell Bucky all about it when the alpha came home. Together they would talk to Nick and formulate their next steps. 

 

Satisfied that he had a plan of action, Steve got up for his fourth glass of water in half as many hours. He stood in the kitchen taking long pulls from the cup while considering turning down the thermostat. It was weirdly hot in the apartment and he felt like he was on the verge of breaking out in a sweat. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that it was Bucky’s apartment. Maybe the alpha liked things on the warm side? Steve didn’t  _ know _ and it bothered him. He added it to the list of things to ask Bucky about when he got home.

 

Refilled glass in hand, Steve made his way back to the living room only to stop halfway when there was a knock on the door. 

 

Curious he went over.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Natasha.”

 

Steve swung the door open and smiled hesitantly at the red-haired alpha. 

 

“Hey,” he said, “Everything okay?”

 

She smiled and Steve was struck with not only how pretty she was but with how comfortable around her he was though he couldn’t place why.

 

“Everything is fine,” she said, “I’m just bored and nosy and you’re the first one to answer your door when I knocked.”

 

Steve laughed.

 

“Can I come in,” she asked.

 

“Absolutely,” he said, “You’re timing is impeccable. I was just getting tired of my own company.”

 

She laughed, a low, smoky sound infectious enough to make Steve chuckle again. 

 

“Well. I know a good cure for that. You any good at Mario Kart?”


	15. Chapter 15

Hanging with Natasha was fun. She was indeed nosy but surprisingly friendly and willing to share as long as Steve was. 

 

“So you and James huh?” She asked.

 

Steve blushed. “Yeah. I mean, we’re still figuring things out but-”

 

“But you are affectionate enough that I can smell him on you.”

 

“Geez Nat!”

 

She laughed that smoky laugh of hers while simultaneously knocking his kart off rainbow road.

 

“It’s  _ true _ ,” she said with a grin, “It’s also nice to see. James hasn’t had an easy life and lord knows he never smiled but now... with you...well it’s nice to see him happy.”

 

Steve’s blush increased until his face like it was on fire then spread down his neck to his chest while also crawling up to his ears. He drank some more water and kicked her thigh with his socked foot. Which she snagged one-handed while she looked at the screen to pause the game. 

 

“Careful Rogers,” she teased, “You don’t want to start fights you can’t finish.”

 

Steve poked her side with his other foot, a mischievous grin on his face.    
  


“What are you talking about,” he asked, “I can do this all day.”

 

She looked like she was going to pounce on him but then her phone chimed. Shooting him a warning look with her piercing green eyes, Nat snagged her phone from her pocket and looked at her texts only to groan.

 

Steve sat up quickly, her dismay pulling at his omega instincts.“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Clint dislocated his shoulder,” she said chewing her lip, “I need to go meet him in medical.”

 

“He’s your mate right, the blonde guy with the band-aids? 

 

A fond smile broke out of her face softening her sharp edges. 

 

“Yeah,” she said scrolling through her phone before flashing Steve the screen, “He’s the best partner I could ask for. Even if he is ridiculous.”

 

The picture she showed him was a surprisingly domestic one. She was in Clint’s lap and he was sprawled across a blue and white plaid couch. She was sipping something from a mug while Clint was holding the coffee carafe in his right hand while holding her close with his left. He had on looney tunes pajama bottoms and a Metallica t-shirt but what really caught Steve’s eye was how Clint looking at Nat as if she hung the moon, his lips pressed to her flame red hair. 

 

Steve smiled. 

 

“He seems nice.”

 

“He’s a disaster.”

 

“You can’t help who you love,” Steve said. 

 

“No you can’t,” Nat agreed, “Do you love James?”

 

Steve froze. It felt like the question had stolen his breath. Nat watched him closely for a moment but when he didn’t speak she looked away letting him off the hook. 

 

“It’s okay,” she told him, “It’s still new between you both. I just care about him a great deal you know? And I think he cares a great deal about you. I don’t blame you for wanting to take things slow but just be honest with him okay?”

 

Steve nodded. 

 

“I  _ do _ care about him,” Steve admitted softly, “It’s just been so much change all at once and I just met him really. That doesn’t mean I won’t love him eventually, I think I will, in fact I’m almost certain I just need time-”

 

Nat held up a hand cutting him off. 

 

“That’s what I mean. It can be easy to get overwhelmed and since you’re still getting to know one another,  it can be easy to let things slide instead of talking about them but that’s where problems come from. Communication builds trust.”

 

“Thank you,” Steve said sincerely, “I think I needed to hear that.” 

 

“Everyone does at one point or another but that’s what friends are for,” She stood, “I should get going, Clint is pretty hopeless regularly and it only gets worse when he’s hurt.”

 

“Do you need help with anything? I could drop by later with food or help in some other way if you need it.”

 

She smiled, “I appreciate that but this is nowhere near our first injured Clint rodeo, he’ll probably spend most of his time sleeping. Besides, I can smell your heat coming on and I’m sure you’d be more comfortable here where there aren’t strange smells and other alphas around.”

 

Steve felt his all the color drain from his face. His  _ heat _ .

 

He felt so stupid. Feeling hot and dehydrated, sleeping rhythm out of whack, it should have been obvious. Only the uprooting of his whole life and moving across the country could be attributed to him not realizing it was due. Damn it. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve said clearly embarrassed, “I didn’t mean to gross you out.”

 

Natasha cocked her head at him. 

 

“Steve that’s not what I meant at all,” she said. 

 

Embarrassment made him fidget. Brock’s voice growling in his head about how disgusting he was, how unnatural his heat was. Alphas and Betas didn’t have heats, they had control of their bodies, they weren’t mindless, needy,  _ whores _ like he was. He wanted to vomit. 

 

“Excuse me,” Steve said. He felt terrible for not seeing her out like his mom had taught him to do with guests but shame prevented him from looking her in the eye or staying in her presence. 

 

He heard her calling out to him but ignored it as he locked himself in the bathroom. He filled the tub with water, desperate to take a bath and calm himself down. He didn’t hear her leave or call Bucky on her phone as she made her way to meet her mate. He only heard his own desperate panting as he tried to remain calm.

 

*****

 

Bucky stood with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Sam was on the phone with Logan, an alpha in Colorado who lead a pack who called themselves the x-men. 

 

 _What a dorky name._ Bucky thought. Then he remembered that his pack was called SHIELD. _Oh my god,_ _we’re_ ** _all_** _dorks_. He realized with a shake of his head. 

 

Logan’s pack was missing three members; Jarod Kurtz, Erik Saltz, and Carl Creel had all gone missing in the last two months. No sign of a struggle, no notice of leaving their pack. Sam was getting the details from Logan and entering them into the database, Bucky was staring at the map the team had been generating of the various disappearances looking for a pattern. 

 

Lincoln had called from Chicago earlier in the day. They had found some of Schmitt’s old files. He had been talking to wolves outside his pack. There was a website filled with chats between all of them filled with a lot of remarks hinting at frustration with Fury’s leadership and a desire to go public. Schmitt had sprouted a lot of rhetoric about werewolves being superior to humans and wanting rise up and to take back what was rightfully theirs.

 

There were other files on Schmitt’s computer but they were locked. Lincoln had wolves in his pack currently looking for the key to open them.  Bucky hoped they found it soon because Schmitt’s words sounded a lot like alt-right nazi speech and it made his blood boil.

 

He wanted to find Ward, Rollins and the rest of the missing wolves before they did anything dangerous they just needed a little more intel first so they could narrow down their search. 

 

Sam hung up the phone and typed a few more lines on his laptop then turned to Bucky.

 

“You caught all that?”

 

Bucky nodded. The enhanced hearing was one of the few benefits of being a werewolf, it really cut down on debriefing though on the other hand, it did make privacy tricky.

 

“So that’s three missing from Colorado, two from Chicago, and Four from Florida,” Bucky said still looking at the tracking board. 

 

“Yea and those are only the ones we know about,” Sam said, “Who knows if there are others not reported yet and we have no way of tracking the rogues who don’t have packs.”

 

Bucky groaned deep in his chest and wiped his palm down his face. 

 

“I hate this.”

 

“So do I man, so do I.”

 

“I feel like we’re missing something.”

 

Sam heaved a loud sigh and stood cracking his back then resting a warm palm on Bucky’s shoulder. “I feel it too but I don’t think you’re going to figure it out by going cross-eyed in Fury’s war room. Go home man. Give yourself a break, your shift is over.” 

 

“Barton was supposed to relieve me but he hurt his damn arm chasing Nat’s cat again.”

 

Sam wrinkled his nose. Werewolves and cats didn’t really mix. Too much territorial behavior. Plus cats were just snobs. He didn’t understand how Natasha could stand having one around, he suspected she did it just to be contrary but she’d honestly die before admitting it. 

 

“I thought he was supposed to be a skilled hunter,” Sam said, “How is he so damn clumsy.”

 

“He’s good when it counts. Shooting stuff, throwing stuff, life or death type action he’s your guy, he’s an expert marksman. It’s when he has to be delicate that he has problems. It’s like if he can’t damage the target he unconsciously damages himself to compensate.”

 

“What a dumbass,” Sam said fondly.

 

“Don’t let Nat hear you say that.”

 

“It’s true! In fact, she says it herself all the time!”

 

“Yuuup.” 

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“No it isn’t but that’s the way it is unless you want her to do that flying scissor legs thing to you.”

 

Sam pretended to think about it for half a second. “Not a bad way to go, to be honest, she’s got great legs.”

 

“You’re a sick man Wilson.”

 

They both laughed. 

 

“Seriously though Barnes, go home. I’ve got Scott and Louis coming in to cover for Barton.”

 

Bucky laughed harder. 

 

“You traded one disaster for another  _ and  _ added a hyperactive motor mouth.”

 

Sam shrugged. “It is what it is,” he said, “Besides Hill will be here soon too so it’s really gonna be her problem, not mine. Now go home. I promise to hit you up if we catch a break and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Bucky sighed. “Fine. Thanks, Sam.”

 

“Don’t mention it, man, get some rest.”

 

*****

 

After his bath, Steve still felt echoes of shame and embarrassment but Natasha was gone and he was calm enough to think which was a relief. He wasn’t in full heat yet which meant he still had time to figure out how to handle it. Back in Chicago, it had been... not easy but more private, he’d lived alone so he was spared the judgment and ridicule most of the time. He’d been able to just grit his teeth and bear it but now he lived with Bucky which made things complicated. 

 

He briefly considered contact Fury to see if solo accommodations were still available but quickly discarded the idea. Talking to Fury, an alpha more dominant than all others, about his private shame was not appealing. He also didn’t want to leave Bucky even if it would only be for a week. 

 

Achy and irritated Steve had gotten dressed in fresh clothes hoping the strong pine smell of Bucky’s body wash combined with the smell of fresh laundry would be enough to hide his preheat musk.

 

Shuffling into the kitchen for yet another glass of water, Steve pulled out his phone and considered other options. There was a pharmacy not too far from the apartment complex. Steve pulled on his shoes and hoped that it wasn’t too late to get on supplies.  He needed Gatorade and protein bars, easy to digest things that were high in nutrients that he could consume quickly without prep. He also needed lube. 

 

He blushed hard then gave himself a mental slap.  _ You’re an adult, buying lube and having sex is totally normal. Nothing to be ashamed about.  _ Now he was giving himself “the talk”?  _ Pathetic. Focus you meatball, you don’t have all day. _

 

It was hard to think sometimes during his heat but he knew he had to take care of himself during the ordeal or the fallout would be catastrophic. 

 

Steve was a little worried about going out into the neighborhood with the missing wolves on the loose but he also knew that he was running out of time. If he didn’t go now he’d likely lose his chance and be forced to ask for help. He wanted to talk to Bucky about his heats in a calm manner without forcing the alpha into a situation he may not want to be in. Bucky deserved to know and deserved to have a choice in taking part in this aspect of Steve’s life. Reaching out to him mid-heat would take away that choice. 

 

_ Maybe he won’t think you’re gross. Maybe he’ll even help you through it _ . Steve’s heart clenched at the thought. It seemed like more than he could ask of a man he just met mate or no.  _ Maybe I can get a place to spend my heats solo. Like, rent a room or something.  _ Steve sighed. He didn’t want to live his life hiding away for a week every three months but at least he wouldn’t get sucked into another shame spiral about his body doing things he couldn’t control. Either way that was a thought for another time, right now he had to deal with his current rising heat.

 

He shuffled into the drug store and blinked owlishly at the bright fluorescent light. It wasn’t too busy, most people buying essentials like diapers and milk so he made his way around the store securing what he needed. 

 

He was debating a bag of mini chocolate bars when he saw someone watching him. He snagged the bag of candy and made his way to the counter to check out, watching the tall man watch him from the corner of his eye. 

 

It wasn’t someone he recognized but that didn’t stop the alarm bells from going off in Steve’s head. He knew he should stop staring and leave but it wasn’t in his nature to run. Instead, he spoke, taking special care to sound as friendly and casual as he could.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

The man turned to face him fully, surprise written clearly on his rugged, angular face. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak but another man entered the store and spoke to him first. 

 

“Creel! What’s taking so long? Just grab the water and the tape and let’s go!”

 

The man looked away from Steve to the newcomer. Steve looked at him too.

 

“Grant?” 

 

It was out of Steve’s mouth before he’d realized he intended to speak. Ward turned to Steve his eyes spooked.

 

Creel made a move towards Steve but Grant wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and held him back. 

 

“No here,” he said softly, Steve still heard him, “Not yet.”

 

He looked at Steve.

 

“Rogers. See you around.”

 

The two men discarded the items Creel had been holding onto a nearby shelf then hustled out of the store. Steve stood for a moment in shock. The cashier, a young girl with pale eyes, dark skin and a pure white mohawk, cleared her throat. Steve apologized and took the bags of his purchases from her then exited the store. 

 

The two wolves were nowhere to be seen. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

 

His call was answered on the first ring.

 

“Hey Buck? I need your help.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! 
> 
> This chapter was tough for me to get down. Mostly because I was writing smut at work but also because feelings are hard yo. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is. Thank you for sticking with this odd story. 
> 
> I apologize for my mistakes and for continuing to trust Google with the Russian (I'm sure it's wrong).

Bucky just walked into his apartment when his phone rang. He toed off his shoes and fished his phone out of his back pocket. It was Steve. Frowning in confusion he swiped to answer. 

 

“Hey pal, what’s up?”

 

“Hey, Buck? I need your help.”

 

He sounded shook up and Bucky found himself gripping the phone tightly as fear and possessiveness swept through him.

 

“Anything. What do you need?”

 

“Can you meet me at the corner store down the street? The one with the red awnings.”

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“No, no I’m okay.”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

Bucky pulled his shoes back on and left the apartment in a rush. It was a struggle to keep his emotions in check as he made his way down the street. Steve had said he was alright and Bucky trusted his mate but he also felt his control fraying as various scenarios played through his head. 

 

He burst through the doors of the bodega feeling like a wild man, the jaunty jingle of the doorbell making him twitch. Then he caught sight of Steve, a large plastic bag in his hands and a relieved smile on his face and something eased. 

 

Bucky crossed the room in quick steps pulling Steve into his arms kissing his golden blonde head then rubbing his jaw against Steve’s cheek. 

 

“M’fine Buck,” Steve said with a soft laugh, “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Bucky felt himself grumble in his chest a bit then pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips which the other male accepted with another chuckle.

 

“What happened?”

 

Steve wiggled his way out of Bucky’s arms, conscious that they were drawing looks from the cashier and other patrons. 

 

“Ward was here along with someone named Creel?”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened when he scanned the space, his grip on Steve’s hand tightening. With his free hand, he pulled out his phone and started texting. 

 

“They didn’t do anything Buck. Creel was watching me for a few minutes then Ward came to get him. Said something about ‘not yet’. Before I could make a move they fled.”

 

Bucky nodded then lifted his phone to his ear as he lead Steve out of the store. 

 

“Get down here,” Bucky said to whoever was on the phone, “I’m at come rápido. Yea, the bodega with the red awnings. Nobody's hurt. Good. Bye."

 

Steve leaned against the wall on the side of the building aware that Bucky was blocking his body from view with his own. A handful of moments later Sam and Clint arrived along with Natasha. They all were dressed for battle while remaining inconspicuous in dark tees and jeans, boots and heavy coats. 

 

“Hey Rogers,” Natasha said snapping her gum, “Surprised to see you out and about. You good?”

 

Steve wanted to groan but swallowed it down. He had nearly forgotten that Natasha knew of his impending heat. Bucky looked between them curiously but Natasha gave him a nonchalant shrug and Steve just smiled. 

 

“Hey Nat,” Steve said flushing, “ I just needed some snacks and some fresh air. I’m fine.”

 

_ Please don’t make this weird Nat.  _ Steve thought.  _ Just let me keep this secret a little while longer. _

 

The three wolves turned to Bucky to talk strategy while Steve fidgeted, mindful of his oncoming heat and ready to go home. 

 

“That sound good Stevie?” Bucky asked gently pulling Steve out of his daze.

 

“M’sorry what?”

 

Bucky dipped his head a little and caught Steve’s gaze with his own. “I’m gonna take you home while the three amigos here look for our unwanted guests.”

 

Sam, Clint, and Nat said quick goodbyes then split up disappearing into the New York crowds seamlessly. 

 

Steve felt guilt rise in his chest. “You can join them if you want to Bucky,” he said, “I can get home on my own.”

 

“I know you can pal, the thing is you don’t have to,” Bucky said, “Let’s head home.”

 

Bucky slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders and the little omega shivered slightly at how good it felt then tucked himself snugly against Bucky’s side as they walked. 

 

“You okay Stevie?” Bucky asked, “I know I keep asking but-well you can tell me anything you know.”

 

Steve looked down at his feet as they walked, nodding his head. It was tempting to tell Bucky what was going on but then memories of how other alphas had reacted made him hesitate. 

 

“Thanks, Bucky,” Steve said, “That means a lot.”

 

*****

Fury called Bucky for a debrief of the situation as soon as they returned to their building leaving Steve alone once more. 

 

Surprise and adrenaline had allowed Steve to clamp down on his preheat hormones but back in familiar, comfortable territory they bloomed in him again raising his temperature and making him antsy.

 

Growling in annoyance, Steve considered his options. He wanted to go into the bedroom and nest. To get comfortable with his supplies and just submit to the heat. The problem there was that it was Bucky’s room too. It didn’t seem fair to kick the alpha out of his own room but maybe he could sleep on the couch or in his office? Steve huffed. 

In the end, he just settled into the bedroom since it would be easiest to clean and was the most out of the way. He dragged his supplies into the room as well as clean linens and towels. As prepared as he could be, he locked the bedroom door then settled on the bed before letting the hormones take over. 

 

*****

Bucky left Nick’s office feeling slightly more settled since they were able to pinpoint the time that the rogue wolves were spotted and they had a plan for searching the city for them. 

He was eager to get back to Steve and make sure he was alright. There had been something bothering Steve when they’d walked home and Bucky was eager to help with whatever it was.

 

The apartment was quiet when Bucky arrived home. The lights were off in the living room and Steve wasn’t sketching in his usual window seat. There was also a strange scent in the air, like an apple orchard in bloom. Bucky breathed deep and found himself responding to the scent. 

 

“Steve?” 

 

Bucky called out for the omega as he moved around the house. He got himself some water and called out again, “Steve? Stevie you alright?”

 

_ Maybe he’s taking a nap. _

 

Bucky made his way to the bedroom where the smell seemed to be the strongest. 

 

“Stevie?”

 

Bucky’s body felt too warm and he felt the beginnings of arousal pooling in his gut. Bucky took another deep breath to steady himself then went to open the door to the bedroom only to notice that the door was locked.

 

He tried it again but no luck. Inside the room, he could hear rustling and movement but the door wouldn’t give. 

 

“Steve? What’s going on? Why is the door locked?” The beginnings of panic cutting through the arousal he was feeling. 

 

“B-Bucky?” Steve said sounding disoriented. 

 

“Yeah it’s me moya lyubov',” Bucky said relieved, “It’s me. Are you alright? Why is the door locked?”

 

More rustling and then the sound of feet approaching the door. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve said, “I’m uh, I’m not feeling myself right now and I didn’t want it to affect you.”

 

“Are you sick? I can go get Helen or Bruce,” Bucky offered. 

 

“N-No,” Steve said, “That’s not necessary.” 

 

“Then can you let me in?” Bucky asked with a chuckle. 

 

“I’m not sure you’d want to,” Steve said hesitantly, “I don’t wanna gross you out.”

 

“I was in the army Stevie,” Bucky said amused, “Pretty sure I’m impossible to gross out at this point.”

 

Bucky heard Steve heave a heavy sigh and then there was a soft thunk against the door as if Steve was resting his head against it. They both just breathed for a moment and then Steve gasped though he tried to hide it behind a cough. Bucky still heard it. A breathy noise followed by a choked off groan followed the cough. The sound made Bucky's ears and neck hot. His mind supplying vivid images of what Steve would look like making that sound. It was distracting.

 

“This is not like that Bucky. This is something else,” Steve said, “And while I believe you when you say you’ve seen a lot it’s still something new between  _ us _ and I don’t want to think differently about  _ me _ .” 

 

Bucky frowned and leaned closer to the door. His mate sounded so sad and worried, and that combined with the sounds of Steve’s constant shifting around and that one gasp that sounded so close to a whine, Bucky was close to tearing his hair out or breaking the door down. A low rumble started deep in his chest before tumbling out of his mouth. Steve let out another whine before clapping his hand over his mouth. 

 

“Damn it, I knew I should’ve left,” Steve said.

 

Bucky felt like he’d just had the wind knocked out of him. The panic returned full force. The idea of Steve being gone was like ripping his heart out. He felt dizzy and desperate just thinking about it. His hands gripped the door frame so hard his knuckles turned white and he rested his forehead against the heavy wood door to ground himself, foolishly hoping Steve’s was still touching the other side. 

 

“Steve no matter what is going on, I can  _ promise you _ the last thing I want is for you to leave.”

 

Steve laughed humorlessly.

 

“I want to believe that but at this point, it’s probably just your alpha instincts taking over in response to my...Issue. If I get far enough away it’ll lessen. I can come back after and we can talk-”

 

“No,” Bucky said sharply, “Don’t go. Talk to me now Steve because I gotta be honest pal,” Bucky said trying to stay calm, “You’re kinda worrying me here.”

 

“I know. I know Buck and I’m sorry about that. I am. I don’t mean to it’s just,” Steve said the huffed loudly in frustration, “I’m embarrassed is all.”

 

“You don’t have anything to be ashamed of любимая. Not with me.”

 

Another sigh. A muttered stream of curses that made Bucky smile from some reason and then Steve spoke loud enough that it was clear he wanted to Bucky to hear him. “Bucky I’m in heat.”

 

It was like a dam broke in Bucky. His alpha body had known what was happening but apparently, his mind had needed to hear it. Suddenly there was nothing more important than getting to Steve, being with Steve, claiming Steve. He shook his head trying to push back the impulses and think. 

 

“What can I do?” Bucky asked.

 

“To stop it? Nothing. It’s just gotta run its course.”

 

Bucky blinked in confusion. Had he missed something? Why would Steve think he was looking to stop his heat?

 

_ No time like the present to _ ask Bucky thought.

 

“Stop it? Why would I try to do that?”

 

“Because it’s gross and shameful and it just proves how weak I am because I can’t control myself...”

 

“Who told you that?!” Bucky heard himself growling. His anger evident in his voice despite his desire not to scare Steve.

 

“Schmitt, Brock, the doctor they sent me to, other alphas in my old pack…”

 

“They lied to you Stevie,” Bucky said desperate to open the door and hold his mate who sounded so desolate, “There is nothing wrong with you. Heat is a good thing. It means your body is healthy and it’s a natural part of who you are.”

 

Silence met his declaration and Bucky had to force himself to wait. To not kick the door down. After a moment of tense silence, he spoke again, softly.

 

“Open the door sweetheart,” he said.

 

“If I do that then you’ll go into rut and you’ll be forced to-”

 

“I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to I  _ swear _ , Bucky promised, “I just need to see you. See that you’re alright.”

 

Another pause. 

 

“Alright, hang on,” Steve said.

 

There was movement on the other side of the door. Bucky could hear Steve moving away and he gripped the door frame even harder, the abused wood screamed a little beneath his hands so he forced himself to let go. It was easier since he could hear Steve returning. The omega unlocked the door and then stepped back. Bucky took that as he cue to open the door so he did.

 

*****

 

The first thing that hit Bucky was the smell of Steve’s heat. Sweet and tart like a fresh apple and yet warm and homey at the same time. He wanted to roll around in it, to lick the scent off Steve's skin and mingle it with his own. The second thing to hit him was how Steve looked. 

 

He stood near the bed, his hair was damp with sweat, sticking up every which way as if he had been pulling at it, and his skin flushed a delicious rosy pink. The longer Bucky looked the more the shade spread, down his neck and across his chest which was bare. In fact, all of Steve was bare except for the navy blue flat sheet he was clutching around his narrow waist. The color complimented Steve’s complexion and made his summer sky eyes look even bluer. His nostrils flared rhythmically as he scented Bucky’s alpha hormones, his chest rising and falling with each panting breath.

 

He was the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen.

 

“You okay?” Bucky asked. 

 

Steve squirmed, his hands gripping the sheet in front of his crotch, trying to hide the dampness between his legs and his straining erection, the alpha’s lustful gaze fueling his heat. 

 

“Y-yeah Buck,” he said avoiding looking Bucky in the eye, “I’ve dealt with this before. You don’t have to hang around. I can get by on my own.”

 

Bucky tilted his head and caught Steve’s gaze with his own. 

 

“Stevie listen,” he said, “There is  _ nothing I want more _ than to be here with you. I want to provide for you and support you, yes, but I also  _ want you _ . You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

 

Steve scoffed, his expression disbelieving and Bucky stepped closer crowding the smaller male against the side of their bed. 

 

“I mean it,” Bucky nearly growled, “I want you all the time. The first time I saw you I had two thoughts. I’m gonna kill whoever hurt him and I wonder how those lips taste.”

 

Steve blushed and Bucky grinned wolfishly. 

 

“Since that day I have been dying to touch you, to make you feel good,” Bucky said pitching his voice lower and bringing his mouth closer to Steve’s ear, “to hear you scream my name.”

 

The omega shuddered and it was almost enough to break Bucky’s control but he held off. He wanted to make sure that Steve understood how he felt and he hoped the omega would act first and invite his touch. 

 

“I wake up every morning rock hard and craving you красотка,” Bucky continued, “Just thinking about having you in my bed gets me so hot I have to jerk off in the shower each night before we go to sleep. And none of that even compares to how much you as a person mean to me. Holding you in my arms is my greatest privilege so please believe me when I say there is nowhere I’d rather be than right here.”

 

Steve looked like he was going to cry and it broke Bucky’s heart. His blue eyes were glassy and that full bottom lip trembled.

 

“Can I touch you?” Bucky asked. 

 

Steve nodded. 

 

Bucky pulled the omega into his arms squeezing tightly as Steve shuddered.  

 

“Thank you,” Steve said softly into Bucky’s neck.

 

“You don’t gotta thank me for loving you, doll,” Bucky said with a smile. 

 

Steve moaned lightly and began slowly rutting against Bucky’s thigh. His heat was rising in him again and having a healthy, virile alpha so close was only making him hungrier. He began unbuttoning the alpha’s shirt slowly, pressing kisses into the skin revealed as he went. 

 

“Baby,” Bucky said as he began to pant.

 

The endearment made Steve blush and his heart do that squeeze and flutter thing it loved to do in Bucky’s presence. Oh, the feelings he had for this man. 

 

“Need you,” Steve said as he lowered himself to his knees. 

 

He unbuckled Bucky’s pants and mouthed at the front of his alpha’s red boxer briefs, soaking the cotton and dragging moans from the man as he teased his erection with his tongue. When he reached up to start working Bucky’s underwear down, Bucky caught his hands and dragged Steve up so he could crash their mouths together. 

 

Steve went willingly, eagerly opening his mouth to accept Bucky’s tongue and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. Bucky smiled into the kiss and lifted Steve so he could wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist before he tumbled them both back onto the bed. He kneeled over Steve holding his gaze as he stripped himself naked then leaned back down recapturing those addictive lips.

 

Steve moaned loudly as Bucky grabbed Steve under his arms and moved him up the bed to lay comfortably against the pillows. He loved the display of Bucky’s strength. He only ever did it to protect Steve or to bring him pleasure. It was sexy and exciting instead of scary. 

 

“Gonna take care of you,” he husked in Steve’s ear before nibbling on the lobe.

 

“Please,” Steve begged, his fingers tangling in Bucky’s hair. 

 

Now that he had Bucky on top of him, Steve became impatient trying to lift his hips and get Bucky inside where he needed him most. The alpha chuckled and resisted determined to treat his mate right. He wanted to satisfy Steve’s heat  _ and _ drown Steve in pleasure so he’d never again doubt how much Bucky wanted him.

 

Bucky kissed him filthily and rolled his hips against Steve’s panting louder as their cocks rubbed together, each thrust silky smooth from the slick Steve was producing. Steve bit his lip to stifle his sounds as Bucky licked and sucked his way down the omega’s chest. 

 

“Oh no you don’t baby,” Bucky purred, “I want to hear you. Every gorgeous sound.”

 

He reached up and used his thumb to gently free Steve’s lip. The smaller man surprised him by sucking it into his mouth instead, his tongue gave a few kitten licks before Bucky reclaimed it, running the wet digit over one nipple while he used his own tongue and teeth to assault the other. 

  
  


Steve whined and arched his back his hands cradling Bucky’s head as his mate sucked a claiming mark into his hip, dark against his pale skin. Bucky slid his left hand lower over Steve’s soft belly, back over his hip to knead his ass a little before slipping a finger gingerly between his cheeks. 

 

“Oh God  _ yes _ ,” Steve moaned, “Don’t stop alpha  _ please _ don’t stop.”

 

Bucky was more than happy to oblige, he began to press in slowly with that one finger while he went back to kissing Steve breathless. With his other hand, he teased Steve’s nipples then reached down to wrap his fingers around Steve’s aching cock. He reacted like he’d been electrocuted throwing his head back against the pillows and arching his back while his legs fell open wider to give Bucky even more access. 

 

Bucky set up a leisurely firm pace dragging Steve to the edge and keeping him there as he gently prepped him with his other hand.

 

“More Bucky,” Steve begged, “I need you. Please.”

 

“What is it you want sweetheart,” Bucky teased adding another finger and scissoring Steve open, “I’ll give you everything just gotta ask for it.”

 

“Fuck me,” Steve rasped, “Wanna cum on that huge dick.”

 

Bucky smiled warm and hungry at his mate’s explicit words. His cock gave an excited twitch and Steve’s eyes latched onto it as he licked his lips.

 

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky said panting heavily.

 

“I trust you, Buck,” Steve said honestly, “You aren’t gonna hurt me.”

 

Bucky was momentarily blindsided by the naked trust and desire on Steve's face. The smaller man held his gaze confidently while one of his slender hands started stroking his own cock. Bucky couldn’t resist that and bent down to kiss Steve’s mouth as he lifted the omega’s legs around his waist. 

 

Despite the prep, pushing into Steve was slow and tight. The omega’s eager squirming only making the process more maddening for Bucky who held his mate’s hips tight enough to bruise in an attempt to keep him still. The pinch of his grip only spurred Steve on more and he bit Bucky on the jugular for all the slow care he took. Bucky moaned loudly at the sting of it.

 

“Easy doll,” Bucky said.

 

“No,” Steve complained licking over his bite before moving to suck on Bucky’s collarbones.

 

“Gonna be over before it’s really started if you don’t quit that.”

 

“Don’t care,” Steve said heatedly, “I plan on riding that dick until sunup, the first one being quick won’t stop me.”

 

_He's amazing. How'd I get so lucky?_  Bucky thought. 

 

He buried himself in Steve the hilt, drawing a loud growl from himself and a string of pleased cries from Steve. Setting a punishing pace, Bucky fucked into Steve hard and fast pushing them both towards climax with each powerful thrust. 

 

Steve’s cries grew louder and louder as Bucky’s knot began to swell and catch on his rim. 

 

It didn’t take long after that for Steve to cum, his body locked up and his mouth open on a soundless scream as his cock pulsed his release onto his belly completely untouched. 

 

“ Oh  _ fuck yes _ ,” Bucky cried as he watched his mate finally find the release he was begging for.

 

He lifted Steve’s hips off the bed and increased the power in each thrust as he chased his own orgasm. The change in position had him pegging Steve’s prostate causing the smaller man to shout. 

 

“C’mon Buck,” Steve begged, “Let go, I wanna feel it.”

 

The feeling of Steve’s feet digging into his ass, his hands squeezing Bucky’s wrists and the hot worshiping stare of his mate pushed Bucky over the edge and he roared his satisfaction as he came, his knot locking into place. 

 

Steve cried out too, another orgasm causing him to clench around his lover’s cock as the heat began to settle to a dull, pleasurable ache. 

 

Bucky snagged his tee from the foot of the bed and used it to wipe down Steve’s abdomen then maneuvered them into more comfortable napping positions. Steve’s eyelids were already drooping, a satisfied smile on his kiss-swollen lips. 

 

_ I did that _ . Bucky thought proudly.  _ I love him. _

 

He didn’t say it out loud, instead got Steve to drink some water then allowed him to rest. He nearly nodded off when the omega spoke, his voice soft. 

 

“Did you mean it?” he asked.

 

Bucky did have to ask what Steve was talking about. He propped himself up on his elbow and waited for Steve to open his eyes so the blond could see his face clearly as he spoke. 

 

“Every word sweetheart. However you want me for as long as you’ll have me. I’m yours.”

 

Steve smiled and tugged Bucky down so he could cuddle up close. Bucky happily went where he was asked and wrapped Steve up tight in his arms. 

 

*****

Steve held onto Bucky tight, his eyes closed as he matched his breathing to his alpha’s. Soon enough those breaths turned to the slight purring sound that Bucky made when he slept. Emotions high from the sex and earlier conversation, Steve squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips to the warm supple skin of Bucky’s chest just above his heart. 

 

If he whispered  _ I love you _ no one had to know but himself and the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end!  
> More will come, hopefully, faster than this update did but who knows?  
> Your awesome comments and Kudos are delightful. Thank you for the kindness, you make doing something that I love even more fun.  
> Talk to you soon. 
> 
> moya lyubov= my love  
> любимая.= love/beloved
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, this took so long. I had hit a wall. Hopefully, the rest of this story comes to be a little easier.   
> Enjoy!

The night passed by in a blur of slick skin, fevered love-making and hastily consumed meals while tangled up together in rumpled sheets. Steve never felt so cared for in his life. Bucky checked in constantly and every need of Steve’s was met or exceeded. 

 

The following morning Bucky awoke with his mate in his arms, the omega shifting restlessly in his sleep. The heat had been wearing them both out for hours. They’d coupled more than half a dozen times and while Bucky had enjoyed each one, he wished the heat would pass so Steve would be more comfortable. 

 

“Bucky,” Steve said, “I need you.” His face was pressed into the pillows and he swayed his hips side to side as the need arose in him yet again. 

 

“I’m here любимая. I’m here.”

 

He rolled Steve onto his back and with a gentle hand, smoothed the damp blonde hair from his forehead. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Bucky asked. 

Steve shook his head. 

 

“Thirsty?”

 

Another shake. 

 

“Need  _ you _ , “ Steve said plaintively, “Need to feel you Buck.”

 

The alpha pulled Steve into his arms and the omega went easily. He wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and kissed him happily. Bucky let Steve do as he liked for a few minutes happy to just love the man he held and be loved by him in return. 

 

He reached between them and took Steve’s cock in his hand stroking firmly while using his other hand to tease the omega’s eager hole. Steve whimpered and Bucky stilled his movements looking into Steve’s wide blue eyes.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

“No. You’ve been nothing but good to me Bucky,” Steve said breathily, “Can’t thank you enough.”

 

“Told ya before, ya don’t need to thank me  милашка, Bucky said, “In fact, I should be thanking you. You’ve given me a hell of a gift.”

 

Steve chuckled, a pleased blush on his face as he leaned in so he could kiss Bucky’s ridiculous face. 

 

Bucky went back to stroking his mate and teasing him open. 

 

“Wanna ride you,” Steve husked, “Please honey.”

 

Bucky was more than happy to comply, rolling onto his back and lifting Steve easily into his lap. It was the first time Steve had used an endearment and it made Bucky’s heart sing. Steve lowered his eyes for a second in embarrassment then shook his head at himself. He was in bed with, having sex with, a man who had gladly and repeatedly called Steve his mate. It was past time for Steve to be honest and do the same. 

 

Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s chest and lowered himself onto the alpha in one smooth glide. Bucky groaned and squeezed Steve’s hips in a bruising grip. Steve grinned and leaned down to kiss Bucky’s stubbled cheek and sweaty throat. 

 

“Feel so good alpha,” he said watching Bucky squeeze his eyes tight in pleasure, “Love being this close to you, this full of you.”

 

“ _ Stevie. _ ”

 

Steve set up a steady pace letting his instincts guide him as he watched Bucky watch him. Their eyes locked as they both moaned and panted their pleasure. Steve felt a powerful orgasm building inside him, the last one of his heat was always intense. Soon his legs began to grow tired, the muscles in his thighs twitching. Bucky must have noticed because he rolled them over, his large body blanketing Steve’s small one. 

 

He quickened the pace too, Steve’s desperate keens and throaty groans driving him wild. It didn’t take long, the alpha’s aim was incredible and soon Steve came with a loud cry before sinking his teeth into Bucky’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin. Bucky cried out in surprise, the pain and pleasure so great that he came too, his teeth bared and every muscle straining and he drove into Steve one last time. 

 

Spent and exhausted Bucky slowly pulled out and rolled onto his back beside Steve whose eyes were closed in bliss. 

 

“Ya okay?” Bucky asked gruffly. 

 

“Mmm hmm.” 

 

Steve sighed and stretched his legs, his toes cracking making him groan happily and the larger man chuckle. Steve sat up fully intending to poke Bucky for laughing at him only to gasp in surprise and a little bit of horror. Bucky was bleeding. It wasn’t a lot but there was definitely blood on his shoulder and bicep along with a very clear imprint of Steve’s teeth. 

 

“Shit! Bucky don’t move.”

 

The alpha opened his eyes and started to sit up only to be pushed onto his back again. 

 

“I said stay still!” 

 

Steve leapt off the bed and wobbled as quickly as he could to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth which he pressed to Bucky’s shoulder. 

 

“S’alright Stevie,” Bucky said amused.

 

Steve looked worried anyway. “I didn’t mean to hurt you Buck. I’m so sorry.”

 

“I’m tellin’ ya it’s alright doll. I don’t mind you getting rough with me when you need to. It’ll heal up in no time.”

 

Steve calmed a little and cupped Bucky’s cheek with his free hand. 

 

“Still, it’s probably gonna leave a mark,” Steve said.

 

Bucky grinned. “Then I’ll wear it proudly. Knowing it’s there because I pleased you, gave you what you needed.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Steve sighed.  _ This man _ . He grinned back.

 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he asked.

 

“You love me,” Bucky teased.

 

“Yeah, I do actually.”

 

Steve tried to play it off. Said it as casually as he could while setting aside the damp towel and laying down beside Bucky again. Still, the alpha went still beside him, his eyes wide and fixed on the ceiling. 

 

_ Shit. Maybe that was a bad move. Too soon or something _ . Steve thought. His stomach clenched and he drew his arms close to his chest away from Bucky’s warmth. 

 

The alpha felt Steve pulling away and rolled onto his side so they were once again eye to eye. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

 

Steve sighed again. The omega felt like the world’s biggest punk. 

  
  


“That was lame of me,” he said, “Sorry about that. I’ve been trying to figure out how to say it and was so afraid it would slip out during my heat and you’d be stuck thinking it was just the hormones but it isn’t I swear.”

 

“Stevie?”

 

Steve gave Bucky a lopsided grin. 

 

“I love you, Bucky Barnes,” Steve said, his voice shaky with emotion, “It may be too soon, too fast or whatever but I’m pretty sure, No, I’m  _ damn sure _ you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I love you.”

 

His eyes watered a little and he sniffed a bit as he waited for the alpha to respond. Those beloved grey eyes widened in shock and then suddenly Steve was enveloped in a crushing embrace while kisses were placed on his face, throat, hair, and basically, anywhere Bucky could reach.

 

Steve laughed delightedly then wriggled. “Bucky! Buck! You’re squishing me and I can’t breathe!”

 

Bucky relented and relaxed his hold allowing Steve to sprawl across his chest and catch his breath. Bucky grinned and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. Bucky reached down with his free hand and lifted Steve’s chin so he could kiss him softly on the lips.

 

“I love you too Steve Rogers,” he said. 

 

Steve blushed and pressed his face to Bucky’s chest as he grinned, his heart filled with happiness. 

 

His stomach growled loudly ruining the moment. 

 

Bucky laughed loudly and sat up dragging Steve with him. 

 

“We need to shower but then, pancakes.”

 

“Buck it’s nearly noon,” Steve said glancing at the clock for the first time in over a day. 

 

“So? You don’t like pancakes, Stevie?”

 

“Of course I do. “

 

“Then get that adorable ass in the shower so we can get cooking,” Bucky said giving Steve’s ass a swat.

 

“Hey!”

 

“It’s like you said Steve, all’s fair in love and war.”

 

“We’re not fighting,” Steve pointed out. 

 

“We will be if I don’t get to eat soon,” Bucky teased. 

 

“Ridiculous,” Steve said reluctantly rising from the bed and shuffling to the bathroom, “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

 

“Because you love me,” Bucky said sidling up beside him and stealing a kiss. 

 

Steve smiled, “I really do.”

 

*****

Things had been happening while the two lovebirds had been trapped at home dealing with Steve’s heat. Natasha made her way to their apartment in the late afternoon to get them up to speed after receiving the all clear from Bucky. 

 

She knocked on the door with a file tucked under her arm and a bottle of vodka in her hand. Clint stood behind her munching away on the pryaniki that Nat had made to celebrate. 

 

“Clinton Francis Barton,” Natasha said as she waited for Bucky to open the door, “That Tupperware better still have cookies in it when I turn around or you will be  _ very sorry. _ ”

 

The munching continued but there was a distinctive snap behind her as the container was closed quickly. She smiled to herself and then to Bucky as the apartment door opened. 

 

“Overdid it with the Lysol,” she said stepping inside when Bucky moved out of the way, “I can almost taste the fake lemon in here.”

 

“You’d rather it smell like hormone ridden sex?” Bucky asked. 

 

“BUCK!” Steve cried from the hallway his face red and horrified. 

 

“It’s true,” the alpha said with an apologetic shrug. 

 

“Shut. Your. Mouth.” Steve said to his mate, “Hey Nat,” Steve stepped closer and accepted her hug, then turned to Clint, “Hi, I’m Steve.”

 

Clint dusted the crumbs off his shirt and wiped his mouth with his hand before offering the clean hand to Steve. “Clint Barton, nice to meet ‘cha.”

 

They settled onto the sofas in the living room with cookies and coffee, the vodka was put in the freezer for later and Nat began spreading out security photos on the coffee table. 

 

“Not to break up the love fest,” she said with a smile, “Congratulations by the way, but things are escalating with our rogue wolves.”

 

The glow of the last eighteen hours melted from Steve’s chest leaving him feeling scared but determined. He squeezed Bucky’s hand and the alpha squeezed back. They had each other. It settled some of Steve’s nerves. 

 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, “Escalating how?”

 

“It’s like now that they know that we know they’re in the city they’re not being very subtle.”

 

She handed Bucky one of the photographs. It was Ward standing under the awning of the coffee shop two blocks from where they currently sat in their apartment. His eyes were narrowed as if he knew he was being photographed and yet there was a smile on his face. It wasn’t a friendly smile, more of a taunt, Steve cranked his empty hand into a fist. 

 

Bucky set the photo down and scooped up another. It was a wolf he didn’t know standing next to the wolf Ward had named Creel, the two were in the park directly across from Steve and Bucky’s building. Another photo. Two strange wolves sitting in a car watching a small beta named MJ leave a grocery store, that photo had been taken by Clint who had been providing covert security for his pack mate. 

 

“No one goes out alone,” Clint said, “Not until we know what they want or until we have them in custody.”

 

Steve and Bucky nodded. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Bucky asked.

 

“We still don’t know what they want,” Clint said, “It’s mostly cat and mouse right now. They watch us and we watch them both waiting for the other side to make a mistake.”

 

“Storm the castle,” Steve said quietly. 

 

“What was that любимая?” Bucky asked.

 

In all of the drama of his heat, Steve had nearly forgotten his conversation with Peter. It came back to him in a rush. 

 

“It was something Brock had said to Peter,” Steve explained, “Storm the castle. It’s why they were picking out certain wolves to attack, wolves from New York, to make it easier. To storm the castle.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened then narrowed as he caught on. 

 

“Make it easier because they know the territory, they can plan an attack better,” he said. 

 

“Did he tell you anything else?” Natasha asked Steve.

 

Steve shook his head. “Peter didn’t have much information. Just snippets he caught from Brock during-” he shook his head. He didn’t want to detail what the monster had done to that kid. 

 

Bucky let go of his hand and instead wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders giving his mate a squeeze. Steve hummed happily in his throat and leaned into Bucky’s side. 

 

“Aww,” Clint cooed at them, “You guys are so gross.” 

 

Steve gave Clint the finger and the blonde winked back at the omega. Bucky mock frowned. 

 

“Don’t flirt with my mate,” he said sternly. 

 

Nat smacked Clint and Bucky on their knees. “Behave. Focus,” she said, “We need to go to Fury.”

 

Bucky nodded. “Time to batten down the hatches,” he said. 

 

“And then we go hunting,” she agreed. 

 

Her smile was razor sharp and Bucky returned it in kind. Steve should have felt afraid, two dominant alphas so close to him with the familiar scent of the hunt upon them. In the past that had meant danger and likely pain for Steve. Now he just knew that people he cared about were prepared to do anything to keep him and others safe. He felt cared for, he also felt the need for action rising in his own blood.

 

It wasn’t a new feeling but it had been so long that it caught him by surprise. He sat up straighter and reached for a notebook in the coffee table drawer. 

 

“What’re you doing Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

 

Steve began making notes and sketching out thoughts in his head of what the apartment building’s layout was. 

 

“What kind of security does this building have?” he asked instead of answering Bucky.

 

“There are cameras and alarms and other stuff that I don't understand that Stark has implemented,” Bucky said.

 

Steve nodded. 

 

“Alright,” he stood up, “I’ll go get specifics from him while you both go talk to Fury. Check in with Peter too, it’s been a few days, he may have remembered more or feel more settled and ready to talk. We can meet up later to strategize.”

 

“Steve.”

 

“Look Buck, this is my fight too, I’m not going to sit back and do nothing while you put yourself in danger. I’m just not. So let me do this.”

 

Bucky looked into his mate’s eyes and nodded. He was impressed and a little turned on which for some reason he felt Steve could sense. The blonde rolled his eyes and Bucky shrugged. They both smiled. 

 

“I like this plan,” Nat said cutting in on them, “We’ll meet in the commons in an hour Rogers. If Stark hasn’t shut up by then just bring him with you.”

 

Steve nodded. 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You have no idea how much you all motivate and flatter me. Thanks for sticking with me and this fic. More to come soon!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm trying to finish this.   
> I'm so sorry I've been gone.   
> I didn't know how to finish it, but now I think I do.   
> Thanks to those who have stuck with this.   
> More soon!

Tony stood in the middle of his lab laying out a complex set of schematics to all of the security measures in the building. He spoke fast and with plenty of hand gestures but Steve was quick and caught at least 85%. He figured that would be enough considering how confident the man was in his comprehensive designs and considerable backup plans. 

 

“What prompted the security brief Rogers?” he asked while running a test of the auto alert system, “Not that I mind of course.”

 

“We think we’ve honed in on the Rogues,” Steve said making notes in his notebook, “They want to seize control of this holding. Probably attack SHIELD and seize control of the North American Wolves from Fury.”

 

Stark’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. He stroked his beard with one hand and absently twirled a wrench in the other, his mind clearly going a thousand miles a minute. 

 

“Where’s the Commander now?”

 

“I don’t know. Bucky and Nat were on that, I was to check in with you then meet with them in,” Steve looked at his phone, “Nineteen minutes.”

 

Stark nodded. 

 

“The building is secure,” Tony said, “There is very little chance they could get in without help. I could do more with setting up cameras and motion sensors though.”

 

He scratched his ridiculous facial hair as he schemed, “Maybe re-enforce some locking mechanisms too.”

 

Steve nodded back. 

 

“Get on it and meet us in the commons when you can,” Steve said. 

 

Tony gave a lazy salute as he got to work and Steve went back to the elevator to meet the others. He felt good, it was almost calming, the sense of purpose and satisfaction he got from helping defend what he cared about instead of simply cowering behind the alphas hoping to be saved. 

 

He was done being a victim. He was ready to fight back. 

 

*****

Bucky, Nat, and the rest of the pack’s alphas were meeting with Fury when Steve arrived. The Commander was looking stern, his mouth pulled into a tight frown and his one visible eye staring hard at the evidence spread across the coffee table. 

 

Bucky immediately made room on his corner of the couch and Steve sank into his mate gladly, Bucky’s solid presence a balm on Steve’s adrenaline-fueled nerves. 

 

“What’d you get from Stark?” Hill asked. 

 

Steve opened his notebook and laid out the sketches he had of Tony’s schematics along with notes from the engineer himself. 

 

“He’s going to ramp up surveillance,” Steve explained, “And add motion sensors. Basically, we’re safe as long as no one goes out of the compound and we let no one in.”

 

Hill poured over his notes and made some of her own before adding it all to the layout on the table so everyone could see. The door opened as they all discussed the security measures, the man in charge of them carrying coffee and ample ego with him into the room. 

 

“That’s an oversimplification Stevie-kins but yes,” Stark said as he joined the group meeting in, “But I guess it will do.”

 

Everyone pounced on the caffeine gratefully, garbled thank yous waved off by Tony as he took to analyzing everything they’d gathered in the makeshift war room.

 

“How soon can you have the upgrades in place?” Fury asked. 

 

“They’re going up now,” Tony said, “JARVIS is running diagnostics but within the hour we’ll be secured than the White House.” 

 

“That can’t be true,” Nat argued. 

 

“Pretty damn close Red,” Tony said with a wink.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

“Moving on,” Nick said cutting the bickering short, “We are now under lockdown until the threat is contained. No one goes out unless it’s absolutely necessary, and no one goes out without a buddy.”

 

“So, we’re just gonna sit and wait them out?” Clint asked, “That could take weeks or months.”

 

“Don’t worry Barton,” Nick said, “Lockdown, is only phase one. Phase two is a strategic offensive front.”

 

The blond looked confused but Bucky cleared it up for him quickly. 

 

“We’re splitting all of the combat-trained wolves into teams. We hunt in shifts covering the area near SHIELD and then fanning outward. The more they see us, the more likely they’ll feel pressured to make a move. Teams not on patrol are on standby should the rogues engage.”

 

Bucky was still close to Steve and his alpha scent calmed the omega when his heart rate picked up at the thought of the rogues attacking his mate. All around him, most of the wolves were nodding along in agreement to the battle plans though some clearly had questions. The alpha nodded to acknowledge their concerns and he bumped his elbow reassuringly into Steve and then Bucky kept going.

 

“ There are five teams total. One through four is on patrol rotation. Team five is surveillance, strategy, and logistics. I’ve texted everyone their team assignments. Read them and then delete the texts. We don’t need any of our plans getting into their hands.”

 

Murmurs of agreement and understanding went through the crowd along with the buzzing of half a dozen phones receiving texts. Steve tried not to jerk in surprise when his was one of them. Team five, he tried not to grin. It seemed Bucky really did trust him, enough to get the other alphas on board with letting him help. Pride and gratitude welled in his chest. 

 

Steve deleted his text and then shoved his phone into his pocket. Nick chugged his piping hot coffee without a flinch and then addressed the group. 

 

“Everyone go home and rest. Talk to your families, your mates, make sure everyone is up to date and compliant with the new security protocols. Team one is on patrol at six. Do what you need to and report here when it’s time.”

 

The room was cleaned up and emptied out with surprising efficiency. Steve gathered up his notes and joined Bucky in the elevator. He’d taken pictures on his phone of some of the other intel, he wanted to go over it again alone, without the distraction of others to see what else could be done if anything. 

Bucky leaned against the wall of the elevator and watched his mate. Steve had done surprisingly well once he had a direction to move in. His instincts were good and he had an impressive eye for detail. In another life, he would’ve made a damn good army captain. Bucky would know, he’d served under a few. 

 

“You okay Stevie?” he asked. 

 

The omegas face was a little pink and he was chewing the inside of his cheek.

 

“What team are you on?” Steve asked. 

 

Ah.

 

“Two. I’ve got the overnight shift with Sam, Nat, and Clint.”

 

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and tried to will his stupid heart to  _ calm down _ . Bucky was tough, a skilled fighter, and would have other skilled fighters there to back him up. There was no reason to be afraid. 

 

_ But I just found him.  _  Steve thought. The idea of losing the alpha so soon after they got together was surprisingly, viscerally painful. 

 

The elevator stopped on their floor and Bucky took Steve’s hand and led him into their apartment. Once inside, Steve took the lead dragging Bucky over to the couch and then down onto it. He climbed into the larger man’s lap and framed his handsome face with his hands.

 

“You’re going to be careful,” Steve said.

 

His wide blue eyes bored into Bucky’s pinning the man where he sat with their intensity.

 

“I will,” Bucky promised. 

 

Steve kissed him. Open mouthed and hungry then pulled back. 

 

“No unnecessary risks. You come home to me in the morning.”

 

“I swear.”

 

Steve kissed him again and again. Each kiss filled with heat, and love and demand. 

 

“I swear it, Stevie. I swear,” Bucky promised as his mate nipped and sucked at his neck and collar bones. 

 

Steve sat back and looked at his handy work. Bucky had two large hickeys and a pleased grin on his face. 

 

“Good,” Steve said before kissing Bucky gently, “Now you need to eat and sleep before you go out.”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. 

 

Steve pulled off his shirt and tossed it behind the couch before working at the buckle of his jeans. 

 

“But first you’re going to fuck me,” he said. 

 

Bucky felt another kick of lust at Steve’s take charge attitude. It wasn’t something he’d expected when he chose the little omega as his mate but damn him if he didn’t love it. 

 

“Hell yeah,” Bucky said huskily. 

 

Steve rode his mate with his knees pressed into the back cushions of their sofa, Bucky’s large hands cupping his ass as he lifted Steve up and down his cock, swallowing each moan that fell from his mouth like candy. Steve came first, his dick trapped between their bodies, coating Bucky’s abs with his release. Bucky moaned hotly at the feeling before finishing inside Steve with a throaty cry and bite to Steve’s neck. 

 

They showered quickly, though they did pause so Steve could suck Bucky off, then inhaled their Chinese food and hopped into bed. Bucky pulled Steve close, the blond laying his head on Bucky’s chest and wrapping a skinny arm and a leg around his mate’s broad torso. 

 

“I love ya, Buck. So much.”

 

“I love you more Stevie.”

 

And for a while, they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
